


Don't Turn On The Lights (I'll give you what you like)

by RideOfDreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Identity Issues, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 62,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideOfDreams/pseuds/RideOfDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis était apparu dans l'ombre, était revenu dans l'ombre, était resté dans l'ombre, et pourtant, il semblait à Harry qu'il était sa seule lumière dans la vie insipide et solitaire qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à alors. Harry sut dès la première fois qu'il croisa ses yeux bleus intenses qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial. Seulement, ça ne devrait pas être le cas. Parce que Louis était un mec, et Harry aussi, et ils avaient un problème, là. Parce qu'aux yeux du monde qui les environnait, deux garçons n'étaient pas vraiment censés ressentir ça l'un pour l'autre. Harry et Louis n'étaient pas amis. Ils étaient autre chose. Mais ils ne pouvaient l'être que dans le noir de la nuit et le poids de leurs secrets. Harry aurait bien aimé être aussi lui-même en pleine lumière. Mais Louis avait peur de la lumière. Et peut être que c'était ça, le véritable problème, en réalité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dawn & Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonjour ! J'ai remis ça, et c'est encore plus long (j'ai donc divisé en trois). Désolééée.:) Encore une fois, je suis assez nerveuse à l'idée de poster cette histoire (à vrai dire, je suis persuadée que personne ne prendra le temps de lire ce pavé), mais vu les retours adorables sur ma première fiction, je me lance ! 
> 
> C'est du Larry (évidemment) et vous retrouverez certains thèmes de mon premier OS (jeunes en perdition, violence, univers assez sombre...) tout simplement parce que c'est là-dessus que je reviens toujours quand j'écris. J'aime les garçons perdus, que voulez-vous. Cependant, c'est aussi très différent, et parle d'un sujet qui, je pense, nous tient tous à cœur : assumer son homosexualité quand on est adolescent. Je suis d'accord, ça ne brille pas par son originalité. Vous pourrez identifier des influences diverses, je me suis rendue compte que beaucoup de choses m'avait inspiré. Déjà, la chanson d'Avril Lavigne qui donne son titre à la fiction, "Give You What You Like", a été une source importante et colle donc parfaitement bien à la fiction. Je dois aussi pas mal à l'OS "Monsters At Home" (sur AO3, courez le lire si ce n'est pas fait), et il doit y avoir des bouts d'autres fics par ci par là, parce que j'en lis beaucoup et que ça ressort haha. Merci aussi au magnifique film La Vie D'Adèle. 
> 
> Mais malgré ces inspirations, qui restent des inspirations (je n'ai rien copié, bien sûr) je pense avoir fait quelque chose de très personnel, peut être pas excellent, mais j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps et mis beaucoup de cœur. J'espère sincèrement que ça pourra vous plaire. Je sais que c'est très long, mais normalement ça ne devrait pas être ennuyeux ? Je pense réussir à vous accrocher. Enfin, dites-moi !  
> Les commentaires sont fortement appréciés, et rien qu'un kudo me fait super plaisir, alors laissez une trace si vous avez aimé. Merci d'avance de me lire. 
> 
> Oh, et c'est sans doute rempli de clichés, mais je considère que les clichés viennent bien de quelque part, et même si j'ai essayé de faire le plus fin possible, j'aime bien les clichés. C'est rassurant et sympa les clichés, non ? Et ça peut même faire des écrits pas mal si on sait s'en servir. 
> 
> Disclaimer : évidemment, rien n'est réel, je ne possède personne (toujours ni Louis ni Harry, triste vie). Les personnages ne ressemblent pas à la réalité, c'est de la pure fiction. Je pense que les Styles et les Tomlinson ont l'air adorables, dans la vraie vie. Ils ne le sont pas dans ma fiction. 
> 
> (Dernier avertissement : si vous êtes vraiment mal à l'aise avec les scènes à caractère sexuel, je vous déconseille de lire. Ma fiction est très très loin de n'être que du porno (ça n'a aucun intérêt), j'insiste là-dessus, mais c'est d'abord l'histoire d'une attraction entre deux jeunes gens, et donc il y a du sexe à plusieurs moments, c'est tout. Ou passez si vous trouvez ça lourd. )
> 
> Merci mille fois d'avance si vous me lisez. Enjoy ! =)

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please wrap your drunken arms around me
> 
> And I'll let you call me yours tonight
> 
> 'Cause slighty broken's just what I need
> 
> And if you give me what I want, then I'll give you what you like
> 
> Please tell me I'm your one and only
> 
> Or lie and say at least tonight
> 
> I've got a brand new cure for lonely
> 
> Anf if you give me what I want, then I'll give you what you like
> 
> When you turn off the lights
> 
> I get stars in my eyes
> 
> Is this love ?
> 
> Maybe some day
> 
> So don't turn on the lights
> 
> I'll give you what you like
> 
> Emotions aren't that hard to borrow
> 
> When love is a word you've never learned
> 
> And in a room of empty bottles
> 
> If you don't give me what I want, then you'll get what you deserve
> 
> When you turn off the lights
> 
> I get stars in my eyes
> 
> Is this love ?
> 
> Maybe some day
> 
> I've got this scene in my head
> 
> I'm not sure how it ends
> 
> Is it love ?
> 
> Maybe one day
> 
> So don't turn on the lights
> 
> I'll give you what you like
> 
> I'll give you one last chance to hold me
> 
> If you give me one last cigarette
> 
> But now it's early in the morning
> 
> Now that I gave what you want, all I want is to forget
> 
> When you turn off the lights
> 
> I get stars in my eyes
> 
> Is this love ?
> 
> Maybe one day
> 
> So don't turn on the lights
> 
> I'll give you what you like.

 

Avril Lavigne, _Give You What You Like_

 

 

 

**Chapitre 1 : Dawn & Daylight**

 

_**Dawn : aube** _

 

Le soir ne tombait pas encore quand Harry avait passé la porte du poste de police. Il savait qu'il était dans le pétrin, mais il savait aussi que c'était moins grave qu'il n'y paraissait. Il s'était juste fait arrêter. Encore. Rien de très sérieux, au fond. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il finissait en garde en vue. Ni la deuxième, d'ailleurs. Ni la troisième. Il n'en était pas spécialement fier, mais il n'en avait pas honte non plus. Le policier tenait fermement son bras, fulminant de fatigue et d'énervement alors qu'il le remorquait dans le couloir bondé du poste de police en cette fin d'après-midi. Harry avait les mains menottées, mais c'était plus un geste d'humeur de la part du flic, essoufflé de l'avoir poursuivi dans une rue commerciale, qu'une véritable précaution. Harry ne devenait jamais violent quand on l'avait attrapé ; il considérait que c'était la règle du jeu, en quelque sorte. C'était étrange de respecter la police alors qu'il passait tant de temps à se jouer des lois et à hair la société. C'était Harry. Compliqué, paradoxal, et imprévisible. On avait du mal à le cerner, en général. Non pas que les gens essayaient beaucoup, mais quand ils y regardaient de plus près, il voyait surtout un garçon enfermé dans son propre monde. Et lui même était sans doute le moins à même de se définir. Si on lui avait demandé de se décrire en un mot, il aurait sans doute choisi : en colère. Pourtant, souvent, le découragement et le vide l'envahissaient à un tel point qu'il se regardait dans le miroir, et se voyait tel qu'il l'était vraiment : maté. Résigné. Invisible. La façade de rébellion et d'assurance qu'il affichait n'y changeait rien. Il le savait, il le voyait, inscrit sur son corps et son visage fatigué. Et c'était le moment où il explosait la glace, en général, laissant les brisures voler dans la salle de bains et cisailler sa peau, la douleur le rappelant sur terre et à la raison pour quelques instants. Comme les menottes qui lui sciaient les poignets en ce moment même. Il aimait la sensation de douleur, parce qu'elle lui rappelait qu'il était vivant. La plupart du temps, il se sentait déjà six pieds sous terre. Il aurait dû naître dans la génération romantique. « Le mal du siècle », ouais. Ça décrivait bien ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait aimé l'écrire, comme Musset. Sauf que lui, ça ne lui donnait pas d'inspiration pour des poèmes ou des romans poignants. Juste pour quelques conneries.

 

Le policier traîna Harry dans le bureau 23 et le fit asseoir sans ménagement sur une chaise. L'adolescent le regarda soupirer bruyamment, un petit sourire qu'il savait insolent sur les lèvres. J'espère que je vous fais chier, disait son sourire, parce que j'ai besoin de me venger sur quelqu'un. Et au fond de lui, il disait : je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas vraiment la faute du policier s'il avait tant de rage en lui, qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Il aimait bien ce policier, en plus. Frank, il s'appelait. Frank, par une série d'étranges hasards, avait été celui appelé sur les lieux à chaque fois qu'il s'était fait pincer. Ce qui ne représentait pas un grand nombre de fois, comparé à toutes celles où il avait volé ou péché en toute discrétion, mais ça faisait quand même pas mal. L'officier aurait pu le traiter comme de la merde vouée à être enfermé, comme la majorité de la police. Mais non, lui avait toujours l'air désolé quand personne ne décrochait le téléphone chez Harry, quand sa mère refusait de venir le chercher, quand Harry attendait des heures en cellule, alors que bon, c'était tout de même sa faute s'il était là, quand il repartait seul à pieds dans la nuit ou à l'aube, quand il s'endormait parfois sur le sol du poste, et se réveillait en sursaut à cause d'un de ses vieux cauchemars. Cette fois, le policier avait même eu l'air déçu. Comme s'il avait espéré que Harry eut arrêté ses bêtises.

 

Le policier avait toujours été sympa avec Harry, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il aimait se mettre en danger, au fait qu'il aimait les frissons que lui procurait l'idée de faire quelque chose d'illégal. Au fait qu'il avait besoin de ça, désespérément besoin de ça. Pour qu'on le reconnaisse. Frank se glissa au bureau en face du jeune homme et tapota sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, visiblement à la recherche de son dossier. Son casier judiciaire. Harry avait un casier judiciaire. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû en être fier, mais étrangement, se savoir repertorié dans les fichiers de la police lui donnait l'impression d'exister. Au moins, le gouvernement se souciait assez de lui pour garder une trace de son passage. C'était plus que ce que faisait son père, qui n'avait pas une seule photo de son fils chez lui. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, des années auparavant. Il laissa Frank réciter son palmarès, comme à chaque fois.

 

-Harry Styles, donc... Arrêté une première fois en novembre 2009 pour le vol d'un Ipod, tu t'en es tiré avec un simple avertissement. On t'a chopé à piquer des bouteilles de vodka dans une station service quelques semaines après ça, tu as pris un second avertissement. 2010, 2011, des petits vols par ci par là qui t'ont valu une vingtaine d'heures de travaux généraux. Décembre 2012, violences envers l'employé qui tente de t'arrêter alors que tu sors de HMV avec une dizaine de DVD non payés. Mais qu'est ce qui t'avait pris ce jour-là... ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Il m'avait manqué de respect.

 

Harry n'aurait jamais frappé ce type s'il ne lui avait pas proposé de le laisser s'en tirer contre des faveurs sexuelles. Il détestait la violence, il ne donnait quasiment jamais de coups, mais il ne regrettait pas les quelques bleus qu'il avait infligé à ce vieux pervers qui lui avait grogné à l'oreille « Toi t'as vraiment une bouche à pipe. » Il n'en avait jamais fait part à la police, cependant. Ils ne l'auraient pas cru.

 

-Et ça ne s'arrête pas là... Dégradation de bâtiments publics, de voitures... Bref. J'en ai marre de te ramener au poste.

-Ce n'est pas votre boulot, de faire ça ? Répliqua Harry avec ironie.

-Harry, tu sais que bientôt, tu seras majeur, et tu ne pourras plus t'en tirer avec des travaux généraux ou des avertissements. Harry ? Tu m'écoutes, oui ?

 

Non, Harry n'écoutait pas. Il était en train de penser. De réaliser que ceux qui savaient le mieux ce qu'il faisait de sa vie, c'était la police. C'était la seule autorité qui tentait de le recadrer. Le reste du temps, il continuait de dégringoler la pente, ou de rester sur place. C'était triste, quand même. C'était triste qu'il aime venir au poste de police. C'était triste qu'il trouve rassurante cette ruche glauque, grouillante de cris et de coups de fil, qu'il trouve rassurant l'endroit qui le punissait, qui le faisait se sentir encore plus marginal, plus coupable, plus déviant. Harry laissa échapper un petit rire cynique. Frank passa une main sur son front.

 

-Tu trouves ça drôle, la prison ? Tu crois que c'est quoi, une chambre et des repas gratuits, la télé toute la journée ? Peut être que tu n'y resteras pas assez longtemps pour y mourir d'ennui ou étouffer à force de ne pas voir l'extérieur, mais il est clair que tu n'y seras pas en très bonne compagnie. Tu seras avec des garçons, et des hommes, qui auront pour la plupart fait un peu plus que voler un DVD et qui ne seront pas très sympas avec toi. Ils ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi, et malheureusement, les gardiens de cellules ne sont pas aussi conciliants et compréhensifs que moi.

 

Harry avait déjà vu des documentaires sur la vie en taule, et il fallait avouer que ça n'avait pas l'air très réjouissant. Mais il s'en fichait, honnêtement. Là, tout de suite, il s'en fichait.

 

-Je n'aimerais vraiment pas y finir, à ta place.

 

Si Frank attendait une réaction de la part de Harry, il se faisait des illusions. Harry était extrêmement doué pour s'enfermer dans le silence. En fait, c'était quelqu'un qui ne parlait qu'avec parcimonie, en dehors de ses interminables monologues intérieurs. Il trouvait le silence préférable à des paroles insipides. Il s'exprimait autrement. Avec des traits rouges rageurs à la bombe sur les murs blancs, avec des feuilles déchirées en mille morceaux et éparpillées dans le vent, avec la musique à fond dans ses oreilles, avec la profondeur de ses yeux verts, avec des sourires contenant toute la chaleur du monde distribués aux quelques personnes qui trouvaient grâce à ses yeux, avec les objets qu'il glissait dans son manteau sans les avoir payés, avec l'alcool pulsant dans ses veines, avec les rayons de soleil qui le laissaient à nu, avec les corps en sueur sur la piste de danse, les promenades solitaires, la nuit qui avalait ses larmes. Il s'exprimait dans le noir qui engloutissait ses peurs et ses doutes. Et même si parfois ce n'était pas assez, même si la nuit ne lui répondait pas, Harry n'avait pas besoin de parler. Et d'ailleurs il n'avait pas à grand monde à qui parler.

 

Frank cessa d'attendre qu'il ouvre la bouche, et passa à la procédure administrative. Harry la connaissait par cœur. La victime devait venir au poste. Allait-elle porter plainte ? Si oui, quelles étaient les peines encourues ? Et il fallait prévenir les parents de Harry. Celui-ci n'avait aucune raison de rester au poste en attendant les suites possibles de l'affaire et la décision du juge pour enfants attaché à son cas. Aucune raison, si ce n'est que ses parents ne viendraient pas le chercher.

Harry était tellement habitué au rituel qui se répétait à chaque fois qu'il finissait au poste qu'il pouvait effectuer le raisonnement du policier en même temps que lui. Il devait en être à la partie : « Pauvre petit il va encore moisir ici des heures. » Pauvre, pauvre Harry. Mal aimé par ses parents, seul au monde, et qui recherche l'attention en s'excluant de la société. Le diagnostic cliché du psychologue qu'il avait été obligé de voir après avoir frappé l'employé de HMV.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de détourner les yeux de la fenêtre, absorbé dans une mélancolique contemplation des pelouses du parc municipal en face du poste. Le jour tombait lentement, et la lumière du soleil se faisait à la fois plus éclatante et plus fade, comme une dernière explosion de jaune déversée sur le ciel délavé et l'herbe ennuyeuse, se reflétant dans les prunelles vertes de Harry.

 

-Elle ne répondra pas avant vingt heures, et elle ne viendra pas.

 

Le policier eut une moue désabusée.

 

-Je suis obligé de l'appeler, et elle est censée être obligée de venir...

-Mais elle ne viendra pas, répéta Harry en gardant une expression neutre, concentré sur les rayons de lumière qui transformaient les murs de la pièce en tableau impressionniste.

 

Il ferma les yeux pour laisser ces flashs se répercuter dans son esprit. La pénombre prenait doucement place dans la pièce, et tout semblait s'apaiser avec elle, tout semblait plus simple. Tout semblait toujours plus simple dans le noir. Harry espérait que Frank n'allait pas allumer tout de suite l'affreuse lumière électrique blafarde, qui gâcherait le climat de paix qui calmait peu à peu l'adrénaline qui avait pris possession de lui alors qu'il piquait un portefeuille dans le manteau d'un touriste, et qu'il courait, repoussant les limites de la société -et les siennes.

 

-Bon, je...

 

Il y eut un bruit sourd. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, allant claquer contre le mur, faisant sursauter Harry comme le policier.

 

-Chef ?

 

Oh, non. Pas lui. Harry n'avait eu affaire au commissaire qu'une seule fois, mais il s'en rappelait très bien. Il avait à peine quinze ans, et l'homme avait passé une heure à lui hurler dessus, lui martelant à quel point il faisait honte à la société, qu'il devait se reprendre avant de finir dans le caniveau comme un chien, ajoutant qu'il n'avait pas cependant beaucoup d'espoir, parce que « quand la mauvaise graine pousse si jeune, il y a de grandes chances qu'elle soit entièrement gangrenée ». C'était la seule fois où Harry avait eu envie de pleurer face à un policier. Il n'avait jamais pleuré en se faisant embarquer sans ménagement dans une voiture, il n'avait jamais pleuré en se faisant chahuter en cellule, il n'avait jamais pleuré face à Frank. Mais lui. Ce n'était pas que Harry le détestait. Il ne le connaissait pas, après tout. Mais il le rejettait viscéralement. Et sa présence dans le bureau 23 ne pouvait pas être bon signe. Sa silhouette se détachait comme une ombre malfaisante sur la lumière du couloir. Exactement le genre de tableaux qu'on redoute d'apercevoir dans l'obscurité de sa chambre quand on est enfant, blotti dans son lit. Mark le dévisageait avec un dégoût mêlé de haine, et ça ne pouvait pas être bon signe, définitivement pas. Est ce qu'il allait lui faire la morale, comme la dernière fois ? Mais...

 

Mais il n'était pas seul, cette fois. Il tenait par le bras un garçon, plantant ses griffes dans sa peau délicate. Harry ne le connaissait pas. Il l'avait jamais rencontré. Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il s'en serait rappelé, sinon. Il rencontra des pupilles bleues dilatées par la peur et le choc, qui captaient à la fois les dernières lueurs du jour et l'agressivité de la lampe électrique. Il y avait tant de choses dans ce regard que Harry sentit ses propres yeux s'écarquiller, incapables de se détacher de l'intensité de ces puits cristallins. Ils étaient à la fois translucides, car Harry avait l'impression d'y lire clairement toutes les émotions qui y défilaient, et obscurcies par le même désespoir dont il se savait empli, qu'il saisit instantanément, avant que l'âme qui défilait dans les prunelles bleues ne semble se rétracter en elle-même, et disparaître derrière la violence du moment. Harry n'avait jamais vécu un contact aussi fort de toute son existence. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il fut bientôt arraché à sa contemplation par un hurlement continu.

 

-Tu vois cette petite merde, Louis ? C'est comme ça que tu veux finir, hein ? C'est à ça que tu veux ressembler ? Tu veux te retrouver menotté, à attendre qu'on t'emmène en taule ? Regarde-le ! Regarde-le ! Tu veux finir comme ça ?

 

Il s'appelait Louis. Le jeune mec aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés et aux yeux bleus s'appelait Louis, et il ne regardait pas Harry avec dégoût. Il le regardait d'un air aussi perdu et aussi paralysé que lui. Il le regardait comme quelqu'un qui venait de trouver une ancre face au policier déchaîné qui lui gueulait dessus. Il le regardait, Harry le regardait, et ils n'étaient plus seuls. Ils étaient tous les deux. Dans cette situation surréaliste. Frank paraissait dépassé par les événements, fixant son supérieur planté dans son bureau, le visage contortionné par la colère, secouant Louis comme un forcené, le forçant à regarder dans la direction de Harry. Leurs mouvements étaient comme grossis et ralentis par la semi-obscurité. On aurait presque dit une pièce de guignol, marionnettes ridicules, et voix trop fortes. Et Mark continuait d'insulter Harry, en le traitant carrément de créature de diable, pour résumer. Harry avait l'impression d'étouffer, brusquement. Il ne savait pas s'il était en train de subir un choc, ou quoi, mais il ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose : les doigts du policier étaient tellement serrés sur le bras de Louis qu'il allait avoir des marques. C'était sûr. Ça ne serait pas beau. Ça trancherait avec l'ensemble.

 

-C'était juste un joint...

 

La voix de Louis était faible, mais il parut un instant reprendre le dessus dans la conversation, comme si le fait même qu'il ose se défendre suffisait à estomaquer l'autre. Harry ne comprenait absolument rien à la scène dont il était un acteur involontaire, mais il avait déjà choisi son camp. D'ailleurs, il lui sembla qu'il avait choisi son camp à la minute où les yeux de Louis avaient percuté son esprit.

 

-Juste un joint ? Juste un joint ? Mais c'est illégal, un joint, Louis ! C'est le début de la fin, un joint, Louis ! C'est la pente de la délinquance ! Je te laisserais faire ça à la famille ? Sous mon toit, je laisserais faire ça ? Tu crois que je pourrais tolérer que mon fils se drogue ?

 

Louis sembla se redresser, comme pris d'un regain de courage. Une étincelle traversa ses yeux.

 

-Tu n'es même pas mon père, cracha l'adolescent, et son ton était de la lave en fusion.

 

Alors l'autre le gifla. Fort. Assez fort pour que Louis titube sous le coup, le visage tourné en arrière sous le choc. Oui, parce que la violence est souvent la réponse, quand on est trop faible pour trouver les mots. Harry en resta paralysé. C'était comme si c'était lui qui venait de se faire frapper.

 

-Tu rentreras à la maison quand tu auras réfléchi aux conséquences de tes actes.

 

Le policier sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, laissant Louis se frotter la joue en tremblant, Frank bouche bée, et Harry. Harry en révolution intérieure. S'il n'avait pas eu les menottes, il se serait probablement jeté à la gorge du chef de la police. Il ne supportait pas l'injustice. Il considérait que tout le monde devait avoir ce qu'il méritait. Par exemple, lui méritait sans doute d'être traité comme un moins que rien, et envoyé en prison. Mais. Les yeux de Louis n'étaient pas ceux d'un criminel. Le policier avait été détestable envers lui, mais il avait surtout été affreux avec son fils. Qui n'était d'ailleurs apparemment pas son fils. Peu importe.

 

-Ca va ?

 

La voix grave de Harry résonna dans la pièce curieusement silencieuse depuis la fin de la dispute -ou plutôt de l'agression. C'était légal de frapper son gosse comme ça, en étant flic, dans les locaux mêmes de la police ? Frank s'approcha de Louis et le garçon le repoussa, comme si la main attentionnée posée sur son épaule portait un coup semblable à celui qu'il venait de recevoir de Mark. Les flammes dans ses yeux ne s'étaient pas éteintes. Il y avait une différence flagrante entre l'adolescent craintif et soumis qui avait écouté son père lui crier dessus pendant dix minutes, et l'homme fier et brûlant qui avait détruit son assurance en trois mots. _Tu n'es pas mon père_. Très Star Wars, tout ça. Sauf que c'était bien réel, et, de fait, bien plus tragique.

 

-Je vais bien !

 

Le dernier regard de Louis fut pour Harry, tout comme ses mots.

 

-Désolé.

 

Puis il sortit à la suite de son père.

 

Harry entendait vaguement Frank lui demander si ça allait, s'excuser, raconter qu'il n'avait jamais vu son chef ainsi, mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi secoué . Et il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était à cause des insanités que Mark lui avait sorti, ou si c'était autre chose. La découpe du corps de Louis s'était comme imprimée derrière ses rétines et il n'arrivait pas à se reprendre.

Et Frank alluma d'un coup la lumière, et la vision s'évanouit.

 

*

 

Harry ne sortit du poste que bien plus tard dans la soirée. Evidemment, sa mère n'était pas venue le chercher, donnant simplement une molle autorisation par téléphone pour son fils puisse s'en aller. Harry ne la blâmait pas vraiment. Après tout, il était un _gamin à problèmes_ , pourquoi donc ferait-elle preuve de considération envers lui ? Il méritait son mépris. Niall lui répétait toujours qu'elle aurait dû s'occuper de lui quoi qu'il arrive, que c'était sa mère. Et que si elle l'aimait, elle n'aurait pas dû se conduire de façon aussi détachée vis-à-vis de son fils cadet. Harry avait compris, en écoutant Niall. Pas besoin de se torturer sur les raisons de l'attitude de sa mère : elle ne l'aimait pas, voilà tout. Elle ne l'aimait pas, et Harry ne la blâmait pas non plus pour cela. Elle n'était pas obligée de l'aimer. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était son enfant qu'elle devait l'aimer. S'il se rencontrait, il ne s'aimerait sans doute pas, après tout. Alors Harry avait abandonné. Les reproches, les disputes, les pleurs. Sa mère était indifférente à tout ? Très bien, il ferait de même. Ça marchait. Ils ne se parlaient quasiment pas, sa mère continuait de faire des courses et de laisser de l'argent dans un coin du salon, de simplement assurer sa survie, et Harry ne lui demandait jamais rien. Ca marchait. Jusqu'au moment où sa poitrine se déchirait et qu'il sentait l'appel, le besoin irrésistible, de prendre un objet dans un magasin, ou de rayer le côté d'une voiture, des petits gestes stupides qui lui permettaient d'extérioriser un peu, rien qu'un peu. Toujours était-il que sa mère ne se préoccupait pas de ce qu'il faisait, de l'heure à laquelle il rentrait, de s'il avait des amis. Ce n'était même pas qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Il n'existait juste pas, à ses yeux, en quelque sorte. Plus. Entre ses deux enfants, elle avait toujours eu une préférence flagrante pour Gemma, et, pour ça non plus, Harry ne lui en voulait pas. Lui-même adorait sa sœur ainée. Quand Gemma avait quitté la maison pour s'installer avec son petit ami, quelque part en France, sa mère ne l'avait pas supporté. Apparemment, elle n'approuvait pas le choix de sa fille de partir si jeune, avec un tatoueur, qui plus est. C'était peut être un réflexe de mère aimante, ou la preuve nouvelle de son égoisme. Gemma avait toujours été un esprit libre. Et elle ne s'était jamais entendue avec sa mère, quoi que celle-ci lui voue une sorte de culte. Elle avait remis la possessivité de sa mère à sa place, avait pris ses valises et avait claqué la porte. Non sans dire au revoir à son petit frère de douze ans, des larmes dans la voix, lui glissant son nouveau numéro et sa nouvelle adresse dans la main. Elle savait qu'elle le laissait seul face à l'attitude de leur mère, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? L'emmener ? Elle ne pouvait pas se douter que la situation s'aggraverait avec son départ et que Harry deviendrait un quasi étranger aux yeux de leur mère. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il serait laissé à lui-même de cette façon. Au début, Gemma et lui parlaient souvent par textos ou sur Skype. Puis cela s'était espacé. Plutôt du fait de Harry que de celui de Gemma, d'ailleurs. Elle avait passé une fois des vacances à Manchester, mais la tension avec sa mère avait explosé, et Harry avait assisté pour la deuxième fois à la désartibulation de sa famille, car Gemma ne devait pas revenir. Elle ne rentrait même plus pour Noël. Harry le passerait sans doute chez Niall, cette année. Et Harry ne savait pas quoi lui dire quand elle lui demandait comment ça allait. Quand elle lui reprochait de mal tourner. Harry n'avait pas les mots. Gemma n'était pas là, elle vivait sa vie dans un tourbillon, et il ne pouvait pas lui faire sentir, lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait, lui exprimer l'immobilisme et le désarroi et l'abandon. Alors il avait arrêté d'essayer. Et il avait appris à faire comme s'il n'avait pas de famille. Il ne comptait que sur ses amis proches, et lui-même.

 

Il était près de minuit, et il faisait froid. Mais l'obscurité l'enveloppait dans son cocon d'anonymat, et Harry, d'habitude, aurait apprécié ce moment, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres de Manchester, contournant le commissariat pour se rendre sur le parking. Mais il avait l'esprit encombré par la scène à laquelle il avait assisté quelques heures plus tôt. La silhouette de Louis occupait ses pensées sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Il récupéra son téléphone portable au fond de sa poche de jean, resserrant sa fine veste en coton autour de lui, et envoya un rapide texto à Niall.

 

_Tu peux venir me chercher stp ?_

 

L'écran s'illumina quelques secondes plus tard :

 

_T'es où ?_

_Devine_

_Je serai là dans 15 mn._

 

Harry n'avait pas de voiture, contrairement à Niall, qui avait dix-huit ans, et le poste ne se trouvait pas du tout dans son quartier, ça lui prendrait au moins trois quarts d'heure de détours dans des rues mal famées pour regagner sa maison, et enfin s'effondrer dans son lit. Il se sentait coupable d'encore solliciter Niall, mais il savait que celui-ci était probablement de sortie, et qu'il ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Et puis c'était son meilleur ami. Harry déboucha sur le parking où il ne restait que quelques voitures, celles de ceux qui étaient de garde au poste, sans doute. Harry avait eu de la chance qu'on le laisse partir ; normalement, sa mère aurait dû venir le chercher, et signer un papier. Mais les flics étaient habitués à sa situation, et ils avaient plus importants à s'occuper qu'un adolescent légèrement kleptomane. Dans ce coin, ils récupéraient des petits malfrats et des criminels plutôt dangereux. Une fois, Harry avait passé la nuit dans une cellule commune avec un mec couvert de tatouages, à la mine patibulaire, qui avait apparemment agressé quelqu'un avec une pioche, et il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil, recroquevillé le plus loin possible de celui qui le terrifiait. Il avait beau faire plus vieux, et agir comme un rebelle, il n'avait que dix-sept ans, après tout. Et il avait le cœur tendre et effrayé, au fond. Harry enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers le bout de la rue, par où Niall allait arriver, quand une lumière autre que le faible réverbère à l'opposé du parking attira son regard.

 

Adossé contre le mur de l'immeuble jouxtant le poste, à quelques pas de lui, quelqu'un s'allumait une cigarette. Le briquet illumina un instant un visage encadré de mèches châtain en désordre, une joue marquée d'une vilaine trace rouge, et des yeux bleus remplis de larmes. Harry, sans réfléchir, s'approcha et s'éclaircit la gorge pour avertir de sa présence le garçon qui avait baissé la tête et serrait convulsivement sa cigarette entre ses doigts visiblement frigorifiés. Louis releva instantanément les yeux, les essuyant rapidement avec le dos de sa main, et croisa le regard vert de Harry, qui sentit l'air quitter ses poumons, et qui, d'un coup, n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire.

 

-Tu... Tu vas bien ?

 

Louis ricana et tira sur sa clope, clignant des paupières pour faire disparaître les dernières traces de sa faiblesse. Harry avait envie de lui dire que ça ne servait à rien de cacher ses larmes, parce que sa tristesse était inscrite sur son visage, dans la posture de son corps, et même dans le faux cynisme de son rire, réaction de défense dérisoire quand on se retrouve vulnérable face à un inconnu. Harry s'adossa à côté de Louis et celui-ci lui lança un petit regard nerveux.

 

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Oh, j'attends un pote qui va venir me chercher.

 

Louis eut l'air surpris.

 

-Tes parents ne sont pas venus ?

 

Il devait connaître par cœur la procédure, avec son père flic.

 

-Non. C'est à peine si ma mère se souvient de mon existence, alors.

-Ah.

 

Louis lui tendit sa cigarette, et Harry accepta de tirer une taffe. Il essaya de ne pas se troubler en entourant de ses lèvres l'endroit où celles de Louis s'étaient posées quelques instants plus tôt. Mais... Pourquoi cela devrait-il le troubler ? Pourquoi y pensait-il seulement, déjà ? Il avait probablement besoin de dormir.

 

-Crois-moi, parfois c'est mieux que tes parents se foutent de toi plutôt qu'ils surveillent tous tes gestes.

 

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre.

 

-Ouais... A propos de ce qui s'est passé avec ton père...

-Pas mon père, au départ.

-Ton beau-père... ?

-Ouais.

-Ben... Je... Il est toujours comme ça ?

-Non. C'était un mauvais jour, c'est tout. Rien de grave.

 

Il l'avait juste trainé dans le poste en lui hurlant dessus et le frappant parce qu'il avait fumé un joint, mais ouais, c'était vrai que ce n'était _pas très grave_.

 

-Hum. Je suis désolé en tout cas, ça doit être horrible de se faire traiter comme...

  
Louis l'interrompit d'un ton sec.

 

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, merci bien.

-Mais ce n'est pas de la pitié...

-Quoi alors ? Tu crois que tu me comprends, ou je sais pas quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que par pur hasard tu as assisté à un moment pas cool de ma vie que tu dois m'apporter ton soutien ou quoi !

-…

-J'ai pas envie de parler, en plus.

-…

-Pourquoi tu me parlais en fait ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Harry rendit sa cigarette à Louis, ses doigts touchèrent sa peau, et il frissonna. Louis le fixait d'un air fatigué et irrité à la fois, le faisant clairement se sentir indésirable. Et pourtant quelque chose dans ses prunelles le suppliait de rester. Harry, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, leva sa main et la tendit pour effleurer la joue blessée du garçon, comme le policier l'avait fait après le départ de son beau-père. Mais cette fois Louis ne se déroba pas, laissant Harry glisser ses doigts une fraction de seconde sur la peau meurtrie et douce. Louis se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Harry laissa son bras retomber et s'appuya de nouveau contre le mur, fixant un point devant lui, se sentant stupide. Louis écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol, alors que le bruit d'un moteur se faisait entendre. Harry reconnut la BMW de Niall. Il s'avança sur le parking et freina. Une tête blonde sortit par la fenêtre entrouverte.

 

-Harry ! Tu viens ou quoi ?

 

Harry se tourna instinctivement vers Louis, qui avait fermé les yeux.

 

-Tu veux qu'on te ramène chez toi ?

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Je n'ai pas le droit de rentrer. Enfin, j'attends mon père.

-Ah... Bon courage alors, fit Harry.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-Bonne nuit, Louis.

-Ouais c'est ça bonne nuit, euh ?

-Harry. Je m'appelle Harry.

-Ok, bon bah alors, salut... Harry.

 

Louis lui adressa un signe de tête indifférent, comme s'il avait pris en compte son prénom par simple réflexe de politesse, et Harry se glissa à l'avant de la voiture de Niall.

 

-C'est qui, lui ? Fit le blond, qui avait l'air un peu soûl, en désignant Louis.

-Personne, répondit automatiquement Harry.

 

Puis il se demanda pourquoi il voulait garder cette histoire de Louis pour lui.

 

-Enfin, je te raconterai, se corrigea-t-il.

 

Ils démarrèrent.

 

-Je te ramène chez toi ? On prenait un verre au Black Dog avec Liam et les autres, j'y retourne je pense, tu veux venir ?

-Non, merci, mais je suis crevé...

-Ouais, j'imagine que c'est fatiguant de piquer dans les magasins et de se faire coffrer, répliqua Niall.

-Je sais, Niall, répondit Harry à l'implicite « Il faut que tu arrêtes ça. »

-On fait tous des conneries, tu sais, mais toi c'est de plus en plus souvent, tu vas finir en taule...  
-Je sais.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je veux pas que tu finisses en prison.

 

Harry sourit à Niall et lui pinça affectueusement la joue.

 

-T'inquiète pas, ça n'arrivera pas !

 

Niall lui adressa une moue douteuse, puis redevint lui-même et lui adressa un grand sourire coquin.

 

-T'es sûr que tu veux pas venir au bar ? Il y avait Taylor, tu pourrais la voir dans un contexte, tu sais, différent...

-Oh je t'en prie, Ni, tu vas pas recommencer !

-Quoi ?

-Si je veux voir Taylor je l'appelle et voilà !

-Mais tu le fais que quand tu veux baiser.

-Roh, tout de suite. Comme si elle n'était pas d'accord.

-Ouais, mais c'est une fille cool, tu pourrais lui donner sa chance ?

 

Une fille _cool_  ? Parfois Niall et lui n'avaient juste pas la même appréhension de la vie.

 

-Mais je lui donne sa chance ! Protesta Harry sans grande conviction.

-Sa chance de coucher avec toi, j'ai pigé, mais tu connais ce mot qui s'appelle _« copine »,_ et cet autre, _« relation »_? _« Couple »_ , non, toujours pas ?

 

Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait s'embarrasser d'une relation bien formatée s'il n'en avait pas envie.

 

-Tais-toi, Niall.

 

Niall déposa Harry devant sa maison de banlieue. Sa mère dormait, ou n'était pas en vue. Il s'en fichait, honnêtement. Il se glissa dans l'entrée plongée dans le noir, grimpa les escaliers d'un pas feutré, s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit tout habillé. L'image d'une main tremblante serrée sur une cigarette lui revint avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience du sommeil.

 

*

 

Deux semaines. Un DVD de Batman pour un gars de sa classe, deux portefeuilles mis de côté pour ses études supérieures, une Barbie pour la voisine de Niall. Une vitre brisée. Un nouveau groupe de punk prometteur à écouter. Deux interrogations d'histoire, un rappel à l'ordre de son professeur de chimie, des cours interminables. Deux   _rendez-vous_ avec Taylor, sans vrai frisson, d'ailleurs. Toutes les nuits dehors. Pas de nouveau passage au poste. Un vide interminable et le sentiment de gaspiller son existence. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il n'y avait pas un seul aspect de sa vie où il avait le sentiment de savoir où il allait, et cela le rendait fou. L'année suivante, il quittait le lycée, et il était censé choisir une université, une voie, _quelque chose_ , et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire. Il avait toujours eu des résultats corrects dans à peu près toutes les matières, et honorables en littérature et art. Non qu'il croyait que le système scolaire le mènerait quelque part, mais par pur instinct, ou résidu d'un comportement raisonnable qui avait dû lui être inculqué durant son enfance, il n'avait jamais complètement laissé tomber le travail, rendant (presque) tous ses devoirs à l'heure, et apprenant les cours dont il avait gardé une trace -ses activités nocturnes (ou plutôt son vagabondage) entrainaient parfois une sérieuse tendance à piquer du nez en classe. Mais ça ne servait à rien, parce que son avenir lui restait obscur. Ou plutôt blanc. Il savait qu'il devrait choisir à un moment, mais il retardait l'échéance. Au pire, il ferait comme Niall. De l'économie à la fac du coin. C'était bien, de l'économie, non ? Ou il pourrait s'engager dans les pompiers, comme Liam prévoyait de le faire. Mais, voilà, cela signifiait être coincé ici. Construire sa vie à Manchester. S'il y parvenait. Il aimait bien la ville. Mais quand Harry se demandait vraiment ce qu'il voulait, au fond, il ne voyait qu'une chose : _partir_. Il se voyait bien tout recommencer à zéro. Ce n'était pas un programme très précis. Ce n'était pas vraiment réalisable ; partir, mais avec quel argent ? Pour faire quoi ? Tout seul ? Alors Harry repoussait cette idée dans un coin sa tête et s'évadait autrement.

 

Par la musique, par exemple. Il avait entendu parler d'un nouveau magasin de disques, justement, un petit truc indépendant au nord de la ville. Apparemment le frère d'une amie d'une des sœurs de Liam travaillait là, bref, Liam l'avait mentionné devant Harry, et en tant qu'amateur de musique alternative, il s'était dit qu'il y passerait après les cours. Il trouva facilement la minuscule boutique et poussa la porte couverte de posters de The Who et de David Bowie, se retrouvant dans une pièce plutôt vaste remplie de bacs de CD, encombrée mais chaleureuse, échappant au froid du mois de décembre. Il y avait un comptoir, mais personne pour tenir la caisse. Une porte, qui menait à la réserve, sûrement, était entrebaillée. C'était désert. Harry se dirigea vers les piles de CD et se mit à chercher tranquillement dans les rayonnages, et, déjà plusieurs trouvailles à la main, il était tellement absorbé qu'il faillit tout lâcher quand une voix s'éleva brusquement derrière lui :

 

-Tu n'as pas l'intention de les voler, hein ?

 

Harry sursauta et se retourna en un clin d'oeil, parce qu'il connaissait cette voix, désormais. Il la reconnut immédiatement. Son regard buta sur les yeux bleus, avant même de s'attarder sur les cheveux toujours autant en bataille, le jean clair qui enserrait des jambes fines et musclées, le tee shirt des Rolling Stones, et l'air soupçonneux inscrit sur un visage parfaitement dessiné. La dernière fois, la différence de taille était gommée par leur position d'appui contre le mur, mais cette fois, en plein jour, face à face, Harry se rendit compte qu'il dominait Louis d'une bonne tête. Mais même si celui-ci était plutôt petit par rapport à lui, il dégageait une sorte d'aura, qui impressionnait Harry malgré lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir Louis, mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à lui, dans un cadre autre qu'une dispute avec son père dans le poste de police ou qu'une discussion étrange sur un parking, il s'apercevait qu'il l'avait voulu, qu'il l'avait souhaité, dans une partie de sa conscience qui ne lui était pas accessible. Qu'il voulait revoir ce mec bizarre, à la fois triste, et brûlant.

 

-Donc ? Les CD, tu vas les acheter ?

 

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

 

-Oui, oui bien sûr. Pourquoi tu penses que je vais les voler ?!

 

Louis passa une main dans ses cheveux et haussa les sourcils.

 

-Euh, peut être parce que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, c'était au poste de police ?

 

Il fallait avouer que Harry ne devait pas apparaître très recommandable aux yeux de Louis, même s'il n'avait pas forcément cru toute les insanités que son beau-père avait pu débiter sur son compte.

 

-Certes, mais j'aurais pu être là-bas pour d'autres raisons, comment tu sais que je vole des trucs ?

-Ah, donc tu avais bien l'intention de piquer les CD ? S'exclama Louis.

 

Il avait une moue sur le visage dont Harry ne savait pas si elle était réprobatrice ou taquine.

 

-Non, je ne vole pas les petits commerces, et sûrement pas la musique. Et puis, je ne pique pas tout ce que je vois non plus, je ne suis pas kleptomane, merci, se défendit-il.

-C'est pas ce que j'avais cru comprendre... Tu fais plein de conneries, quand même.

 

Harry se sentit blessé dans son orgueil. De quel droit le jugeait-il ?

 

-Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

 

Louis sembla perdre sa contenance. Et il rougit. Il avait rougi. Pourquoi Harry trouvait ça t-il mignon ? Ça n'allait pas du tout. Il ne pouvait pas trouver ça mignon.

 

-Hum, euh, je...

-Quoi ?

- _J'ai-lu-ton-dossier-au-poste_.

-Quoi ?!

-J'ai lu ton casier judiciaire ! Oh, ça va, ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée, ajouta Louis, roulant des yeux, en voyant la stupeur se peindre sur le visage de Harry.

-Mais t'as le droit de faire ça ?

 

Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air agressif, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de souligner la légère hypocrisie de Louis qui lui reprochait ses _« conneries »_ et fouillait dans les dossiers confidentiels de la police.

 

-Hum, pas vraiment.

 

Il eut la décence de paraître gêné.

 

-Ton beau-père est au courant ?

 

Le visage de Louis se ferma.

 

-Non. J'étais juste curieux.

 

Curieux ? Harry suscitait la curiosité, maintenant ? C'était nouveau. D'habitude, il était plutôt celui qui passait inaperçu. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté d'avoir attiré l'attention de Louis, ou vexé qu'il le prenne pour un délinquant compulsif.

 

-Bref, de toute façon à ta place je ne prendrais pas de risque pour celui-là, il ne vaut même pas le coup d'être volé, il est vraiment naze, fit Louis en pointant du doigt l'album _Lulu_ de Metallica et Lou Reed que Harry tenait.

 

Avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il tourna les talons et alla s'asseoir derrière le comptoir. Harry jeta un œil sur les CD qu'il tenait, reposant _Lulu_ et un autre, et se dirigea vers la caisse. Louis le fixait d'un air renfrogné, mais se leva quand même, se tenant fièrement debout derrière la caisse, comme s'il cherchait à compenser la supériorité de la stature de Harry.

 

-Tu travailles ici ?

 

Louis sembla hésiter à engager une conversation.

 

-Non, je rends juste service à un ami.

-C'est le propriétaire du magasin ?

-Non, il travaille juste ici.

-Et tu viens à sa place ? Pourquoi... ?

-C'est juste que sa copine a des horaires un peu tordus dans son école de design, elle lui manque, et il y a des semaines où il ne peut la voir que sur ses heures de travail. Donc je le remplace.

 

La coïncidence était quand même extraordinaire. Quelles chances avait Harry de tomber sur Louis ?

 

-C'est vraiment sympa de ta part.

-Bah, Zayn ferait la même chose pour moi.

-Il connait Ruth Payne, non ?

-Euh... Oui, c'est une copine à nous... Pourquoi ?

 

Donc leurs groupes d'amis avaient un lien, même mince. Ça voulait dire que Louis avait dix-neuf ou vingt ans, sachant que Liam n'avait que deux ans de différence avec Ruth. Pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils jamais croisés avant ?

 

-Je connais Liam, son petit frère.

-Ah, ok.

 

Le silence retomba.

 

-Si jamais... Si jamais tu te retrouves encore en présence de mon beau-père, tu pourrais ne pas mentionner que tu m'as vu ici ? Lâcha brusquement Louis.

 

Il avait brusquement l'air un peu effrayé.

 

-Je ne pense pas que j'aurai l'occasion de discuter de toi avec ton beau-père, fit Harry avec un petit rire, mais si ça arrive, ouais. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il sache ?

-Hum, comment dire... Il... Il n'aimerait pas l'idée que je travaille dans un magasin de CD, et surtout pas pour rendre service à Zayn.

-Il a quelque chose contre lui ?

-Eh bien, Zayn est d'origine pakistanaise, c'est tout.

 

Super. Donc en plus d'être conservateur et violent, le beau-père de Louis était aussi raciste. Et il était flic. Stéréotype sur pattes, le gars. Ce n'était pas bon pour abattre les clichés sur les forces de l'ordre, ça. Heureusement qu'il y avait des gens comme Frank pour redorer leur blason.

 

Franchement, Harry plaignait Louis.

 

-Je vois, fit Harry d'une voix traînante en croisant le regard de Louis.

 

Deux pics bleus plein de défis se fichèrent dans ses prunelles. Mon. Dieu.

 

-Il n'est pas toujours comme ça.

-Non ?

-Non, vraiment.

 

Louis n'était pas très convaincant. Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Tant mieux pour toi, parce que sinon ta vie doit être un enfer.

 

Louis se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même, mais ne riposta pas.

 

-Bon, tu payes tes CD ?

 

Harry les avait presque oubliés. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas venu ici pour voir Louis. Le monde environnant semblait décidément disparaître, quand il croisait sa route. Il tendit les boites à Louis qui tapa les prix sur la caisse. Ce n'était pas le top de la modernité, ici, mais Harry adorait cette ambiance. Il adorait le magasin. Il le trouvait fascinant. A moins que ce ne soit Louis qu'il trouve fascinant ?

 

-Bon choix, commenta Louis d'un ton détaché en pointant l'album de « Hands Like Houses », un petit sourire renaissant sur ses lèvres, illuminant d'un coup tout son visage.

 

Harry sut qu'il ne lui serait plus jamais possible d'écouter ce groupe sans penser à Louis. Il sortit quelques billets de son portefeuille.

 

-Tu vas à la fac ? demanda-t-il alors que Louis lui rendait sa monnaie.

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Riposta Louis.

 

Il était vraiment lunatique, à se fermer d'un coup comme ça. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Il décida que ça le rendait encore plus intéressant.

 

-Ok, ok. Au revoir, alors.

 

Harry s'apprêtait à pousser la porte du magasin pour sortir quand il eut une inspiration soudaine.

 

-Hum, je sais que ça paraît un peu bizarre, mais vous pourriez je sais, pas sortir avec nous un de ces soirs ? Zayn et toi, je veux dire. Avec mes amis et moi. Liam connait déjà Zayn et il nous en parle comme d'un gars assez cool, je, ça pourrait être... sympa.

 

Devant le silence sceptique de Louis, Harry balbutia un peu.

 

-Enfin, je sais pas, c'est juste une idée.

 

Il avait l'impression de proposer un rencard à sa première petite copine, c'était assez terrible. Il proposait juste à un potentiel futur ami de venir dans un bar ou une boite, nom de dieu. Rien d'insurmontable, pas besoin de se ridiculiser.

 

-Peut être que ça pourrait être sympa, ouais, répondit Louis d'un ton hésitant.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Si tu veux nous rejoindre un soir (inconsciemment, il avait exclu Zayn de l'équation), on va souvent au Venue, sur Jacksons Row.

 

Louis ne répondit rien. Harry espérait qu'il viendrait. Ils n'étaient pas amis, ils s'étaient rencontrés dans des circonstances étranges, ils passaient la plupart de leurs courtes à conversation à se taire ou s'agresser : Louis n'avait donc aucune raison de venir, de vouloir le voir. Il avait plutôt de sérieuses raisons de l'éviter, vu la rigidité de son beau-père. Enfin, ils s'étaient quand même croisés au poste, parce que Harry s'était fait arrêter. Même sans la petite scène que son beau-père avait joué là-bas, Louis avait dû être élevé dans l'interdiction de fréquenter des délinquants. Harry n'aurait pas dû espérer de devenir ami avec Louis, il n'aurait pas dû pas espérer ne serait-ce que de le revoir. Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Il l'espérait tellement que ça lui faisait peur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais Louis l'attirait comme un aimant. Harry secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser de ses pensées embrouillées. Comme si ça suffisait à effacer ce qui s'était inscrit au plus profond de son être. Il tourna les talons et retrouva la rue où, déjà, le soir tombait.

 

*

 

Deux semaines défilèrent encore, comme dans un brouillard monotone. C'était les vacances de Noël, mais pour Harry, ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Personne avec qui aller célébrer les fêtes de fin d'année. Pas d'événements particuliers, à part qu'il devait trouver à s'occuper toute la journée, alors que la plupart de ses amis étaient partis dans leur famille. Harry avait attendu leur retour avec encore plus d'impatience que d'habitude, cette année. Il était même heureux que le lycée ait finalement repris. Pas de Louis en vue, et cette sorte de manque ridicule faisait prendre conscience à Harry de la vacuité de son existence. Louis était un événement. Un garçon à qui il avait parlé deux fois, dont il ne connaissait rien, qui ne l'appréciait pas, représentait actuellement l'once d'excitation qui avait secoué ces dernières semaines. Les actes illégaux qu'il commettait ne lui donnaient même plus assez de frisson, même voler était devenu mécanique. Avant, il lui semblait que ces entorses à la loi avaient un sens, que c'était un signe de refus, de révolte. Maintenant, il se regardait dans son miroir -rafistolé après son dernier accès de rage- et ne distinguait qu'un pauvre gamin, idiot, sans avenir et sans rêves, qui cherchait désespérément un peu d'adrénaline. De la nouveauté. Harry étouffait. Partir devenait une obsession. La nuit, il se voyait claquer la porte de chez lui et s'engager sur une route noire, sous la pluie, regardant vers le ciel sans étoiles, sans savoir où elle menait. Tout était toujours si noir dans son sommeil. Il interprétait cela comme son désir de s'élancer vers l'inconnu, vers le mystère. Ces rêves ne l'effrayaient pas. Il s'y raccrochait. Il lui semblait que la force qu'il trouvait pour se lever chaque matin s'y trouvait. Là-dedans, et puis dans la musique et ses quelques amis. Et Louis.

 

Et voilà, il le faisait encore. Il incluait Louis dans sa vie comme s'il en faisait vraiment partie, comme s'il n'était pas seulement un fantôme, aux yeux bleus intenses. Harry avait tenté de se renseigner un peu sur lui, mais il n'avait pas tiré grand chose de Liam, qui connaissait Zayn de loin, pour l'avoir croisé à des soirées et chez lui à quelques rares reprises, quand Ruth invitait des amis. Après que Harry l'avait précisément décrit, Liam se rappela avoir déjà aperçu Louis en compagnie de Zayn, mais ses conversations avec ce dernier n'étaient pas allées assez loin pour qu'il se mette à lui parler de ses potes ou autre. La seule chose que Liam savait, c'était que Louis ne sortait pas beaucoup. A cause d'une famille stricte, ou quelque chose comme ça. Harry avait émis un ricanement : en effet, ça correspondait à l'aperçu qu'il avait eu de son beau-père. Liam savait que Zayn étudiait l'anglais à la fac ; peut être Louis suivait-il le même cursus. Bref, Harry n'avait rien appris de très frappant. A part qu'il avait décidément peu de chances de recroiser Louis. Il avait dû raconter ses deux rencontres avec le châtain à Liam, qui était devenu un peu soupçonneux devant les questions insistantes de son ami. Bien qu'il eût une confiance absolue en Liam, Harry resta évasif sur les détails, comme si un instinct le poussait à vouloir garder ces moments pour lui seul. Il ne s'étendit pas non plus sur la fascination étrange qu'il avait développé à l'égard du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas que ça soit mal interprété. Il avait confiance en Liam, mais il n'allait pas s'aventurer sur un chemin glissant, particulièrement alors que lui-même n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifiait. De ce que Louis signifiait. Rien, probablement. Pourtant, son visage délicat ne quittait pas son esprit.

 

C'était sans doute pour cela que quand Louis entra au Venue un vendredi soir, il le reconnut instantanément, malgré la semi-obscurité, les flashs de lumière colorée, la fumée, la foule, la musique forte qui l'empêchait de penser droit -et c'était ce qu'il recherchait dans l'agitation des boîtes de nuit, comme dans le cœur de la nuit ou la pulsation de la musique, il voulait arrêter de réfléchir, laisser l'oubli l'envahir, que toute la peine, tout le mal, tout le vide, se diluent dans les rires trop forts et la sueur et l'odeur de cigarette. Harry fixait la porte d'un air blasé depuis au moins un quart d'heure, appuyé contre le bar, laissant les quelques shots de vodka qu'il avait bu réchauffer son sang et lui monter doucement à la tête, le plongeant dans cet état second auquel il était accro, à la fois lucide et détaché de tout. La foule était compacte et déchaînée dans la boîte. Devant lui, un peu en retrait de la piste de danse, Liam, Niall, James, et quelques personnes de leur lycée essayaient de discuter du dernier match de Manchester United par-dessus la musique. Taylor était collée à lui sur la droite. Il sentait son regard sur lui, ses yeux bruns fades embrumés par l'alcool qui le dévoraient jusqu'à le mettre mal à l'aise, dans lesquels on lisait l'envie pressante de traîner Harry dans un coin sombre. Il ne savait pas si Taylor attendait plus de leur relation (selon Niall, elle rêvait de sortir avec lui ; Harry en doutait fortement), mais en tout cas elle se serait bien servie de lui, niveau sexe. Harry, lui, se lassait de plus en plus. On disait souvent que c'était le garçon qui recherchait toujours à satisfaire ses pulsions, mais en ce qui concernait Harry, les dernières fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés _impliqués_ , c'était parce que Taylor l'avait quasiment supplié. Taylor n'était pas un mauvais coup, mais c'était ennuyeux avec elle, mécanique, à l'image du reste de ses jours, et il ne l'appréciait pas tellement en tant que personne. Elle était bien fichue et ouverte pour des relations sexuelles sans lendemain, c'était à peu près sa seule qualité. Et elle était plutôt gentille -quand elle avait un intérêt dans l'affaire. En ce moment-même, elle monologuait sur le sujet ô combien insipide de ses plus mémorables soirées d'ivresse, tout en caressant du pouce sa hanche, et Harry était partagé entre une légère nausée et un énervement grandissant. Vraiment, il ne savait pas pourquoi Niall tenait à le caser avec cette fille, à part parce qu'il était désespéré de voir Harry se poser avec quelqu'un. Pourquoi traînait-elle avec eux, déjà ? Il ne se souvenait même plus comment ils l'avaient rencontrée. Elle troublait la paix qu'il tentait de trouver dans ce lieu assourdissant, en plus. Le club était censé le calmer, et voilà qu'il sentait une colère familière et indéterminée monter à son esprit en même temps que l'alcool. Il n'aurait pas dû venir en la sachant ici ; mais Harry saisissait toutes les occasions de fuir sa maison trop grande et trop froide et les grognements de sa mère.

 

Harry était sur le point d'envoyer balader la main de Taylor et sortir prendre l'air quand ses yeux se fixèrent sur les deux silhouettes qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle. Il avait beau être à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, le visage de Louis emplit sa vision comme s'il se tenait tout proche de lui. Harry le regarda avancer lentement à travers la foule, tenant le bras du métisse élancé qui l'accompagnait, la lumière balayant par intermittence ses cheveux en bataille, caressant son corps souple. Si Louis n'était pas un mec... Si Harry était une fille... Eh bien, il aurait dit qu'il était à couper le souffle. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas se dire cela, c'était... bizarre. Alors, il cessa de le penser. Jusqu'à ce que les yeux bleus agrandis par les spots de Louis percutent les siens, alors qu'il s'approchait du bar. Putain. Harry se redressa un peu et tenta de ne pas avoir l'air troublé ou trop impatient que Louis ne vienne lui adresser la parole. D'ailleurs, il n'allait peut être pas le faire. C'était sans doute une coincidence qu'il ait choisi cette boite, après tout il n'y en avait pas tant que ça qui offraient vraiment une ambiance cool. Taylor devait avoir suivi son regard parce qu'elle lui cria :

 

-Qui c'est ? 

 

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se dégagea de la proximité un peu étouffante de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait qu'on pense qu'ils étaient ensemble ou quoi. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait dire « Louis » par « on ». Non, il n'avait juste pas envie que les gens -en général- le cataloguent en couple avec cette sangsue dont il se fichait. Voilà. Mais Louis n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, ce n'était pas comme si c'était une fille qu'il voulait séduire. Il fit mine de ne pas l'observer commander un verre à quelques mètres de lui. Il réussit à garder un air à peu près neutre quand le jeune homme le pointa du menton à Zayn -ça devait être lui- et commença à se diriger vers lui d'un pas hésitant. Harry se fit la brusque réflexion qu'il voyait toujours Louis dans les lieux sombres, ou à la tombée du jour, comme si Louis était un oiseau nocturne qui fuyait les lumières trop fortes. Ou comme si le regard de Harry compliquait trop les choses pour le laisser glisser sur lui en plein jour. Harry n'avait pas de problèmes avec l'obscurité ; la nuit était son terrain. Et si la nuit lui apportait Louis, alors il ne l'en aimait encore plus. Harry eut envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur juste pour arrêter ces pensées absolument stupides de lui traverser l'esprit. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire ça. Parce que Louis venait de lui dire « Salut » d'un air timide et que le caractéristique _« timide »_ n'allait pas du tout avec le Louis que Harry avait entrevu, et que son attention était brusquement aimantée par les prunelles bleues et que. Mince.

 

-Salut, réussit à articuler Harry en retour.

-Salut ! Pépia Taylor à sa suite.

 

Oh, c'était vrai. Elle était encore là, elle. Louis la regarda, un peu confus, puis planta de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Harry pour l'interroger du regard, et Harry retint un frisson. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Il devenait fou ou quoi ? Harry se demanda s'il devait être poli ou bien envoyer Taylor au diable. Zut.

 

-Hum, Louis, Taylor, une...copine du lycée, Taylor, Louis, euh...

-Personne de très important, le coupa Louis.

 

C'était bien le dernier qualificatif que Harry aurait employé pour définir le rôle de Louis dans sa vie. Taylor fronça les sourcils, comme vexée par l'expression « copine du lycée » -mais Harry s'en fichait complètement- et aussi comme si elle sentait que quelque chose lui échappait au sujet du lien qui unissait Louis et Harry -mais les principaux intéressés étaient aussi perdus qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas juste partir ? Harry envoya un regard désolé à Louis, et il tenta de lui faire passer par télépathie un _« elle n'est rien pour moi, c'est un chieuse, oui bon j'ai couché avec, mais vraiment je t'assure je ne la fréquente pas »_. C'était peut être un peu compliqué pour un seul regard. Louis, en tout cas, détourna son attention du problème Taylor et pointa le métisse qui se tenait à côté de lui.

 

-Zayn, Harry, Harry, Zayn.

 

Harry s'autorisa à apprécier pendant une demi-seconde la saveur de son prénom dans la bouche de Louis. Bientôt, Liam, Niall, et les autres les rejoignirent et une fois les présentations faites, une sorte de conversation s'instaura. Louis n'ouvrait pas tellement la bouche. Il se contenta d'expliquer que Zayn et lui cherchaient un endroit pour sortir, n'ayant pas vraiment l'habitude des clubs mais voulant essayer, et qu'il s'était souvenu de l'endroit indiqué par Harry. Il prit grand soin à insister qu'il n'était pas venu pour voir Harry. Ou peut être que c'était le bouclé qui l'interprétait comme ça. Après tout, la vie de Louis ne tournait pas autour de Harry. Et la sienne ne tournait pas autour de Louis. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se comporter comme si la présence du plus vieux était devenu essentielle à son existence, c'était inquiétant.

 

Mais il ne pouvait pas quitter Louis du regard et leurs yeux se croisaient régulièrement. Et il se passa une première chose étrange. Plus Harry s'imprégnait de la présence du châtain, plus il lui semblait que sa colère s'apaisait, que la rage tapie au fond de son cœur diminuait, brusquement masquée par _quelque chose d'autre_. Mais il avait un peu peur d'identifier ce quelque chose. C'était incroyablement paradoxal, sachant que Louis ne faisait que l'agresser, quand il s'adressait trois mots. Mais c'était comme si la colère de leurs échanges exorcisait celle inscrite autour de ses os. C'était difficile à expliquer. En tout cas, Harry n'était plus aussi énervé que tout à l'heure. Et il avait envie de parler à Louis, mais pas comme ça, au milieu d'un cercle bruyant. A son grand soulagement, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Zayn proposa d'aller faire un tour sur la piste de danse. Harry déclina, mais Taylor, qui s'ennuyait visiblement et qui avait compris qu'elle n'allait pas finir au lit avec Harry ce soir-là, le suivit, ainsi que tous les autres, en fait. Tous les autres, sauf Louis.

 

-Tu veux un autre truc à boire ?

 

Louis releva la tête vers lui, alors qu'il fixait son verre vide d'un air obstiné depuis plusieurs secondes. Lunatique Louis. Il y avait deux minutes, il riait avec les autres, mais maintenant on aurait dit qu'il vivait un moment particulièrement pénible. Harry tenta de ne pas se sentir blessé.

 

-Tu proposes de me payer un verre ?

 

Louis n'avait pas dit cela sur un ton suggestif, plutôt accusateur, et Harry se sentit brusquement comme pris en faute, et il rougit. Il cacha son embarras en se tournant vers le bar. _Super._ Louis pensait qu'il le _draguait_ , maintenant. Comme s'il n'apparaissait pas déjà assez dérangé en sa présence.

 

-Tu ne devrais même pas pouvoir boire d'alcool, d'abord. Tu ne devrais même pas pouvoir rentrer dans la boîte, en fait.

 

Harry avait compris comment Louis fonctionnait. Louis attaquait quand il se sentait menacé, et il attaquait toujours sur ce qu'il savait. Or, il connaissait sûrement la loi par cœur; il l'avait peut être même tatoué quelque part, qui sait ce dont était capable son taré de beau-père. Et il savait que Harry était mineur.

 

-Je fais plus que mon âge, et ici ils s'en foutent, répliqua-t-il d'un ton calme en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Louis.

 

Louis cligna des paupières comme pour échapper à un contact trop intense.

 

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, le rapporter à ton beau-père ? Ironisa Harry.

 

Louis pâlit. Et toc. Sauf que Harry ne se sentait pas fier de mettre Louis mal à l'aise. Celui-ci se reprit assez vite, cependant.

 

-Je ne sais pas pour qui tu me prends, mais je ne suis pas à la botte de Mark, ok ?

-Je ne te prends pour personne.

-Arrête de me juger, alors. Avec... avec ton regard transperçant, là.

 

 _Regard transperçant_. Ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment, mais ça impliquait qu'il ne laissait pas Louis _indifférent_. Non, mauvais choix de mot. Pas dans ce sens-là. Disons qu'il ne se fichait pas totalement de sa présence, quoi.

 

-Tant mieux. Parce que tu ne me connais pas.

-Mais j'aimerais bien te connaître, marmonna Harry sans pouvoir se retenir.

 

Louis le fixa d'un air étonné, ses yeux s'écarquillant un peu. Zut, ça devenait gênant. Il devait vraiment croire que Harry essayait de le séduire ou quelque chose comme ça, alors que pas du tout. Louis était juste... _intéressant_. Il sembla à Harry que les joues de Louis se coloraient un peu tandis qu'il tentait de bafouiller cette explication. _« Tu es intéressant. »_ Harry ne pouvait pas deviner que Louis n'entendait jamais ces mots, mais plutôt l'exact contraire.

 

-Shot ? Proposa Harry pour couper cette pseudo discussion qui les mettait tous deux mal à l'aise.

 

Louis acquiesça. Boire ensemble, parfait. Ils n'ouvrirent plus la bouche pendant une demi-heure, sinon pour commander d'autres verres, adossés au comptoir, prétendant d'observer la piste où leurs amis se déhanchaient. Et pourtant, Harry eut le sentiment profond qu'il se passait _quelque chose_. Comme à chaque fois que Louis était là, à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas mettre de mots dessus, mais la silhouette du jeune châtain se découpait dans l'obscurité tranchée par la lumière agressive des projecteurs colorés, ses prunelles étaient plus bleues que jamais, ses pommettes légèrement rougies par la chaleur ambiante, l'alcool et l'embarras, impressionnant de maîtrise au milieu du vacarme de la musique, des rires et de l'atmosphère étouffante de l'endroit, et Harry ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux. Au point que Louis devait sentir son regard peser sur lui, parce qu'il se tournait régulièrement vers Harry, pour rencontrer ses prunelles à chaque fois. Harry commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool, et la connexion étrange qu'il sentait se nouer -ou qu'il imaginait tout à fait- avec Louis n'arrangeait rien à l'obscurcissement de sa raison.

 

Un mélange d'énergie et de folie le poussa à saisir la main de Louis et à l'entraîner vers la piste. Celui-ci émit un couinement de protestation et tenta de se dégager dans un réflexe défensif, mais ils furent engloutis par la foule, et bientôt happés par le beat frénétique et assourdissant qui résonnait dans les oreilles de Harry et le faisait se sentir encore plus hors de lui-même. Ils ne dansaient pas vraiment. Ils étaient juste là, au milieu de la piste, enserrés dans un cocon de visages anonymes en sueur. Harry avait toujours la main de Louis dans la sienne, et celui-ci ne luttait plus. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre et leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, comme si le monde effectuait une révolution autour d'eux et qu'ils étaient les seuls à ne pas tourner avec lui, à rester ancrés sur le sol, leurs corps se frôlant. Quelqu'un bouscula Harry, il perdit l'équilibre et il lui sembla que le cercle se rétrécissait autour d'eux. Il était vraiment ivre. En tout cas, il se retrouva brusquement avec le bras en bas du dos de Louis, sa tête presque sur son épaule, et son nez caressant ses cheveux. Harry respirait le cou de Louis, ses doigts avançant timidement de quelques centimètres sur le tee shirt du jeune homme, sentant la fermeté de ses muscles. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il avait trop bu, tout était trop enfumé, trop bruyant, trop lumineux. Il avait quasiment Louis dans ses bras, et quelque chose n'allait pas, cette situation n'était pas normale. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir si troublé par leur position, si bouleversé par la présence du plus âgé, il n'aurait pas dû ne serait-ce que ressentir cela, car cela voulait dire qu'il s'avouait quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à vivre, pas prêt à assumer. Louis n'était pas, n'était pas, ou plutôt était... Il n'appartenait pas à son terrain. Louis finit par se dégager, le repoussant des deux mains, à la fois fermes et tremblantes. Il avait le regard rempli de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la crainte, de l'embarras, et il secoua la tête. Harry comprit que le trouble était sans doute réciproque, et il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire, ivre et inconscient, pour lui dire que lui non plus ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, que lui aussi sentait quelque chose de spécial, de différent. Il voulait lui demander. _Est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé ? Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?_ Mais Louis recula d'un pas, agrippant ses mèches en désordre dans un geste anxieux, et balbutia :

 

-Je-je dois y aller.

 

Il tourna les talons et fendit la foule en direction de la sortie. Harry n'essaya pas de le rattraper. Il était dépassé. Par ça. Par Louis. Finalement, peut être que la nouveauté n'était pas une si bonne chose. Parce que ce genre de nouveauté, il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

 

*

 

Impression de déjà-vu. Harry était de retour au poste, assis sur la chaise du bureau 23, contemplant la vue du parc par la fenêtre, et celui-ci n'avait pas tellement changé, à part que le jardinier avait élagué des arbres et qu'ils faisaient encore plus squelettiques qu'avant, silhouettes rabougries, recroquevillées, grises, et un peu effrayantes. Il n'y avait pas de soleil aujourd'hui, Frank avait quitté la pièce depuis un moment, et Harry n'avait pas envie d'être là. La raison de son arrestation n'était pas tellement glorieuse. Non que voler soit très héroïque, mais là, il avait quand même été embarqué pour ivresse sur la voie publique. En plein après-midi. Il n'aurait jamais dû finir au poste pour ça, même si c'était clairement pathétique de finir soûl seul à 16h un samedi et d'errer dans les rues dans cet état. Une femme avait appelé la police seulement parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de le voir tituber trop près du bord du pont ; elle avait cru qu'il était suicidaire, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ça aurait pu être le cas, vraiment. Après les horreurs que sa mère avait cru bon de lui cracher à la figure d'un coup, Harry aurait pu sauter, juste pour que sa voix de sorcière, aiguë comme un poignard, arrête de résonner dans ses oreilles. Mais Harry ne voulait pas mourir ; pas pour ça. Il avait descendu une bouteille de vodka dans le square désert en bas de chez lui, à la place. C'était tellement bon, d'oublier. D'oublier sa mère, sa sœur, sa vie, ses doutes. D'oublier Louis, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux semaines encore et qui apparaissait dans ses rêves et qui était toujours un garçon. Il avait surestimé sa capacité à tenir l'alcool, c'est tout. Il avait eu le temps de dessoûler, coincé depuis des heures ici. Sa mère ne répondait pas au téléphone. Bien sûr qu'elle ne répondait pas. Et même si elle avait répondu, elle l'aurait sans doute laissé moisir ici. Harry avait cru que sa mère était indifférente à sa présence, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais en réalité, c'était pire que ça : elle le détestait. Elle lui reprochait le départ de son père. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, n'avait pas tout compris, mais elle lui en voulait pour ça. Et Harry s'en voulait aussi. Harry avait mal à la tête, il était fatigué, il avait honte. Il ferma les yeux et pressa ses paupières pour que les petits points blancs arrêtent de troubler sa vision.

 

Quand il les rouvrit, Louis se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Ce fut comme un coup au cœur, de le revoir. Il se dit qu'il hallucinait, que l'effet de l'alcool n'était pas complètement retombé, et qu'il avait vraiment besoin de dormir un peu. Il frotta de nouveau ses yeux mais Louis était toujours là, et il bougeait dans la pièce. Harry le suivit du regard, toujours un peu hébété.

 

-Louis ?

 

Louis grogna en réponse. En effet, c'était bien lui. En train de ranger des dossiers et d'ouvrir des casiers et de soupirer doucement. Maintenant que les connexions se faisaient dans le cerveau de Harry, ce n'était pas si surprenant que Louis soit là, au poste. Son beau-père était le commissaire, et vu le personnage, cela n'étonnait pas du tout Harry qu'il _exploite_ Louis en le faisant faire du travail administratif. Mais encore une fois, le hasard l'avait placé sur son chemin, et ça commençait à faire beaucoup de coincidences.

 

-Qu'est ce que... tu fais ? Demanda Harry d'un ton hésitant.

 

Louis balança un des dossiers qu'il avait dans les bras à la lettre « D » du casier du bas en soufflant sur sa mèche. Il avait l'air énervé.

 

-Je range, ça se voit pas ?

-Mmh, si, mais …

 

Louis soupira encore.

 

-Mon beau-père m'a demandé de faire ça pour me _rattraper_ de l'autre fois, ok ?

-Genre... comme des travaux d'intérêt général ?

-Ouais, voilà, ricana Louis. Sauf qu'il a pris la décision tout seul.

 

Harry voulait dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Alors il ferma la bouche et glissa un peu sur sa chaise pour étendre les jambes. Son regard était fixé sur Louis qui l'ignorait et qui farfouillait ci et là, dos à lui, ouvrant et refermant les placards. Harry apercevait de temps à autre le profil de son visage fermé, ses yeux bleus toujours aussi intenses, les joues lisses comme s'il venait de se raser, des mèches lui dégringolant sur le front, décidément indomptables. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler le jeune homme, et malgré son cerveau qui lui hurlait que ce n'était pas bien, pas correct, il laissa son regard glisser sur son corps, sur ses courbes, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec celles d'une fille, avec celles de Taylor ; ces courbes-là avaient aussi l'air douces , mais surtout musclées, assez solides pour dominer, pour rester fermes au contact. Ses épaules étaient carrées d'une façon dont celles d'une fille ne pourraient jamais l'être. Ses jambes étaient fines mais bien plus massives. Le corps de Louis ressemblait plus au sien qu'à celui de Taylor, et la voix en Harry criait que justement, _justement,_ c'était bien le problème, et que leurs corps ne feraient pas bon ménage, que la nature ne les avaient pas façonnés pour qu'ils puissent s'emboîter comme un garçon et une fille, que ce n'était pas comme ça que c'était supposé se passer. Et pourtant, plus Harry regardait Louis, plus il se disait que jamais un corps n'avait paru plus compatible avec le sien. Et il essayait, il _essayait_ de ne pas avoir de telles pensées, mais c'était trop dur. Il arrivait parfaitement à ne pas y penser quand Louis n'était pas dans les parages ; mais alors qu'il était devant ses yeux, à quelques mètres, que son tee shirt se relevait alors qu'il tendait le bras pour classer ces fichus dossiers, Harry ne pouvait pas ignorer la sensation. L'envie désespérée qu'il avait de toucher ce carré de peau, juste en bas de son dos, révélé par le tissu lâche.

 

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça !

 

Louis s'était retourné vers lui, et ses joues étaient rouges. Harry esquissa un geste dans sa direction, mais Louis leva un doigt pour l'arrêter.

 

-On dirait que tu vas me bouffer, je, c'est impoli putain !

-Louis...

-En fait, arrête de me regarder tout court. Arrête de suivre tout ce que je fais des yeux, c'est gênant. Tu ne pourrais pas aller dans une autre pièce ? Tu me perturbes là, j'essaye de travailler ! Débita Louis en reposant les yeux sur le mur pour éviter de croiser le regard de Harry.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit, en fait, lâcha Harry.

-T'es chiant ! Pourquoi tu t'es encore fait arrêter en plus ? T'as pas déjà volé tous les trucs dont t'as besoin ? Tu fais chier !

 

Harry savait confusément que si Louis s'énervait comme ça, c'était qu'il sentait lui aussi la tension, l'électricité qui flottait dans l'air entre eux et qui rendait l'atmosphère irrespirable, et qu'il n'était pas plus prêt à l'accepter que Harry. Louis luttait maintenant pour placer un dossier dans un casier tout en haut du mur, et il était vraiment trop petit pour y arriver, même perché sur la pointe des pieds. Harry se leva pour aller l'aider et lui prit le dossier des mains pour le glisser dans le casier, effleurant son bras du même coup. Louis le laissa faire, mais s'écarta brusquement comme si Harry l'avait brûlé, le regardant presque avec crainte.

 

-J'avais pas besoin d'aide, marmonna-t-il en brisant leur contact visuel.

-Louis...

 

Son prénom sonnait comme une friandise qu'il savourait à chaque fois qu'il le prononçait.

 

-C'est bon, tu peux retourner t'asseoir maintenant, laisse-moi finir !

_-Louis._

_-_ Tes parents viennent quand ?

-Louis !

 

Et Louis le regarda enfin, et Harry s'avança vers lui. Louis recula. Harry s'avança encore. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire mais il ne supportait pas de voir l'autre garçon le fuir comme ça, comme s'il avait peur de lui, de ça. Lui aussi il avait peur, mais il ne se conduisait pas comme un faon effrayé par un chasseur. Bien que ça fasse aussi partie du charme de Louis, le mystère, le silence, Harry voulait parler, voulait qu'ils s'expliquent, voulait qu'il lui dise si lui aussi sentait cette, _cette chose_. Mais Louis secoua la tête, encore et encore. Non, non, semblait-il supplier. Ne le formule pas. Ne dis rien.

 

-Louis, je...

-Non, Harry. Non.

-Mais pourquoi tu paniques comme ça ? Il faut qu'on...  
-Il faut qu'on _rien du tout_. Je, je, te connais pas, ok, rien ne s'est passé, on se croise souvent en ce moment mais ce n'est qu'une putain de coincidence, tu vas partir du poste et on se reverra sans doute plus jamais, et voilà.

\- ... Mais j'ai pas envie que ça se passe comme ça, moi.

-J'en ai rien à foutre ! fit Louis, et Harry eut l'impression d'entendre un sanglot dans sa voix, j'ai pas besoin de ton amitié, j'ai pas besoin de toi, j'ai pas besoin de, de _ça_.

 

Louis avait fait un geste vague de la main et Harry comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il désignait par « ça ». Il y avait quelque chose. Louis le sentait et Harry sentait une flamme incontrôlable naître en lui. Il se frotta le front en tentant de reprendre ses esprits, et Louis recula encore. Harry se demanda s'il pensait qu'il allait l'agresser ou quelque chose comme ça. Harry n'était pas une _bête_. Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Et surtout pas quand Louis avait l'air si terrifié, et marmonnait des paroles hachées comme « c'est pas possible », comme si Harry n'était déjà plus là, comme s'il ne mourrait pas d'envie d'avancer encore et de s'enfouir dans les bras de Louis pour étouffer ses peurs, et les siennes avec. Harry s'apprêtait à ouvrir de nouveau la bouche quand un bruit sourd les fit tous deux sursauter. Suivi d'un cri et d'un bruit de course dans les couloirs. Louis fronça les sourcils et tous deux se tournèrent vers la porte, tendant l'oreille.

 

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

 

Louis cligna des yeux, le fixant comme s'il était stupide.

 

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je sache de plus que toi ?

 

Harry soupira et s'approcha de la porte.

 

-C'était sans doute rien...

 

A ce moment précis un bruit éclata de nouveau, et Harry reconnut clairement un coup de feu, cette fois. Oh, ok. Ou plutôt non, pas ok. Louis avait contourné le bureau pour atteindre la porte, lui aussi, un air inquiet sur le visage, qui cette fois n'était plus dû à l'étrange tension avec laquelle ils luttaient quelques secondes auparavant. Harry ouvrit précautionneusement la porte du bureau 23 et sortit dans le couloir. Il n'y avait pas un chat, tout était silencieux, et si Harry n'avait pas été un habitué du poste, il n'aurait sans doute rien vu d'anormal à ça. Mais Harry connaissait parfaitement la constante agitation qui régnait dans cette aile du poste à cette heure-ci, et son absence lui paraissait plus que bizarre.

 

-Où tu vas ? Fit Louis, qui l'avait suivi, alors qu'il remontait lentement le couloir, les bras croisés autour de sa poitrine.

 

Il avait l'air un peu effrayé, et franchement, Harry l'était aussi. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour faire signe à Louis de se taire, et tenta d'arrêter de bâtir des scénarios morbides dans sa tête. Ils étaient au _poste de police_. Entouré de policiers armés. C'était sans doute l'endroit le plus sûr de toute la ville. Il ne se passait sans doute rien, en plus. Malheureusement, il s'avéra très vite qu'il se trompait. Quand il tourna dans le couloir principal perpendiculaire à celui dans lequel ils étaient, puis tourna encore dans celui qui menait aux cellules à l'étage d'en-dessous, il se retrouva face à une scène digne d'un film d'action. Son regard saisit plusieurs choses en même temps.

 

Un, il y avait un grand type bizarre vociférant au milieu du couloir.

Deux, plusieurs policiers essayaient de lui parler calmement et de le tenir en respect avec une arme.

Trois, le type tenait un pistolet à la main.

Quatre, il y avait un corps allongé par terre, et du sang autour.

 

Oh. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Harry resta paralysé une seconde tandis que son cerveau intégrait la situation. Les paroles de l'homme au flingue lui parvenaient comme le son d'un disque rayé, et ça donnait quelque chose comme :

 

-Sales flics de merde, je vais tous vous buter !

 

D'accord. Ils ne devaient pas rester là. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment le type était arrivé là, mais c'était clairement dangereux. Ils étaient au milieu du couloir, très visibles, et le mec armé avançait dans leur direction. Soudain, une balle fusa et toucha le mur à quelques mètres d'eux, projetant des petits bouts de peinture blanche arrachés par l'impact sur le sol. Louis s'agrippa à son bras. Harry tourna la tête vers lui mais son attention fut d'abord retenue par une forme familière accroupie sur le sol, arme à la main. Frank. Celui-ci aperçut Harry et Louis, et leur adressa un signe frénétique.

 

-Dégagez d'ici ! Allez vous mettre à l'abri, les enfants !

 

En temps normal, Harry aurait grimacé en s'entendant qualifier d'« enfant », mais là, il se contenta de hocher la tête et de tourner les talons, entraînant Louis dans son sillage. Harry courait, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où aller, d'où se planquer. Il connaissait un peu le poste mais il ne l'avait pas non plus exploré de fond en comble, ils avaient tourné dans n'importe quelle direction, et cette partie ne lui était pas du tout familière. Louis, par contre, semblait connaitre.

 

-Par là, par là, fit-il, reprenant son souffle.

 

C'était lui qui tirait Harry désormais, ses doigts minces refermés autour de son poignet, et il ouvrit brusquement une porte placée dans un discret renfoncement du mur, le poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui. Harry, les mains sur les genoux, calma un instant sa respiration avant de regarder autour de lui. Un débarras. Ils étaient dans un débarras, et une sorte de petite réserve. En tout cas, c'était très étroit, encombrée de cartons et d'étagères, et il n'y avait qu'une minuscule fenêtre en haut d'un mur qui ne laissait pas passer grand chose des lumières de la ville. Il entendit Louis tourner le verrou, il jaugea l'épaisseur de la porte, et il sut que oui, là, ils étaient à l'abri. Ils avaient beau être coincés, le type armé ne pourrait pas y rentrer. Ils n'avaient qu'à attendre. Louis s'appuya contre la porte, une goutte de sueur coulant sur son front, et expira.

 

-Ca va ? Demanda Harry.

 

Louis hocha la tête. Harry colla son dos sur le mur en face de la porte, debout, et ils restèrent comme ça, pendant ce qui parut être un long moment, évacuant leur frayeur, chacun à un bout de la petite pièce, à peine éclairés, essayant d'écouter les bruits de l'extérieur pour évaluer la tournure des événements. Harry n'entendait rien, pas même des coups de feu lointains ou de cris. Peut être avaient-ils maîtrisé le gars ? Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que Louis avait quitté la porte pour venir se couler à côté de lui, dans le mince espace restant contre le mur, entre l'étagère et Harry. Harry tourna la tête vers Louis pour rencontrer son regard et il fut surpris de le trouver si intense. Harry respira intérieurement, et il s'autorisa à le formuler. Il relégua la petite voix quelque part très loin dans sa conscience, et il le dit, avec des mots. Il le pensa clairement. _Louis était putain de magnifique_. Voilà. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas dit à haute voix, mais la force de l'affirmation devait transparaître dans ses prunelles vertes, parce que Louis avala sa salive, et malgré l'obscurité, Harry distingua la rougeur qui se répandait sur ses pommettes. Louis rougissait beaucoup en présence de Harry. Il se demanda si c'était habituel, ou si c'était juste avec lui. En tout cas, les joues de Harry étaient aussi en feu. Louis leva une main tremblante pour toucher son visage, comme s'il ne se maîtrisait pas, et Harry frissonna au contact de sa paume sur sa peau brûlante.

 

Il ne sut jamais vraiment qui avait bougé le premier, qui avait initié le mouvement, qui avait commencé. Mais d'un coup, leurs bouches se percutèrent. Louis jeta un bras autour de ses épaules, et la tension qui était là depuis le début explosa finalement pour se résoudre en feu d'artifices. Toutes les questions qui le rendaient fou depuis quelques semaines s'effacèrent. Toute raison quitta Harry, comme aspirée dans le tourbillon des yeux bleus de Louis, et il saisit le garçon par le cou, l'attirant encore plus près, inclinant la tête pour permettre à leurs lèvres de se trouver, de se sucer. Louis émit un gémissement, et Harry crut qu'il allait mourir tant c'était bon, tant leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre sonnaient _justes_ , tant les lèvres de Louis étaient à la fois salées et douces, tant les mains qui ratissaient son dos, s'accrochaient à ses cheveux, provoquaient des frissons partout où elles passaient, et Harry aurait aimé avoir moins de vêtements sur lui pour avoir plus de ce contact, pour être peau contre peau. Harry ouvrit la bouche, et brusquement, ils s'embrassaient vraiment, leurs langues entamant une danse désordonnée et humide. C'était différent des filles, différent de ce qu'il connaissait, et c'était _meilleur_. Plus empreint de folie, et bien plus vrai. Louis haleta dans sa bouche et Harry glissa une main dans ses cheveux, au bas de son dos, il touchait, il prenait, parce qu'il sentait que ça n'allait pas durer. Il lécha le cou de Louis, le respirant le plus possible, désespéré de le sentir se tendre, réaliser, reprendre ses esprits. Harry ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas que ça cesse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, aussi à sa place. Mais c'était déjà fini. Louis se dégagea en titubant, les yeux écarquillés, et Harry y lut du désir, le même que le sien, c'était indéniable, mais surtout une peur panique, insondable, et immédiatement après, du regret. Non, supplia silencieusement Harry. Ne me fais pas ça. Ne me laisse pas tout seul là-dedans, comme ça. Mais Louis essuya sa bouche, ses mains quittant la taille de Harry, et il avait l'air choqué. Il avait l'air choqué par sa propre attitude, par ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils respiraient tous les deux trop fort.

 

-Tu... tu m'as embrassé.

 

A vrai dire, Harry, perdu dans le brouillard brûlant qui l'entourait, ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il s'était passé, et soupçonnait plutôt Louis d'avoir fait le premier pas. Mais ce dont il était sûr, en tout cas, c'était qu'il l'avait voulu et apprécié autant que Harry. Mais il lut dans ses yeux que Louis essayait de se convaincre du contraire, essayait de rejeter toute la responsabilité sur lui, et il ne put le supporter. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air dur ou agressif mais des paroles indignées lui échappèrent :

 

-Tu as autant aimé que moi, arrête de faire comme si c'était moi qui t'avais sauté dessus !

 

Louis leva son poing, et le _frappa_. Le coup s'écrasa sur la joue de Harry avec une force surprenante et son cou se tordit dans un angle bizarre, sa tête projetée sur le côté. Il sentit le goût du sang sur sa bouche et il était quasiment sûr que son nez allait se mettre à saigner, lui aussi. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient toujours quand il reposa lentement son regard sur Louis, portant une main tremblante à son visage. Louis laissa retomber son poing et un air de culpabilité se peignit immédiatement sur ses traits. Harry le fixa d'un regard dur et il avait envie d'asséner une remarque ironique, ou de lui hurler dessus. _Tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose, de me frapper ? Tu crois que ça va effacer ce que tu as ressenti ? Tu crois que tu vas réussir à t'en débarrasser par la violence ?_ Mais ce n'était pas comme ça que ça marchait. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, pourquoi il avait brusquement envie d'embrasser un garçon, pourquoi lui, pourquoi eux, pourquoi maintenant, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas les réponses en démolissant le visage de celui qui lui faisait ressentir ça. Apparemment, Louis non. Une voix lointaine résonna tout à coup dans le couloir :

 

-Locaux sécurisés ! Suspect appréhendé !

 

Louis cligna des paupières comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve -ou d'un cauchemar, pensa Harry avec cynisme. Il parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais finalement, il choisit encore une fois la fuite. Il ouvrit la porte et partit en courant. Harry resta appuyé contre le mur, le nez en sang, les jambes tremblantes, à se demander si ce qu'il s'était passé s'était vraiment passé. Il ne bougea pas, comme changé en pierre, écrasé sous le poids de ses pulsions, de sa peur, de sa rancune. Son esprit tenta de trouver une cohérence aux événements puis abandonna, vagabondant dans des visions éveillées traversées par les yeux et la bouche de Louis, laissant Harry là, dans le débarras, seul. Ce fut là que Frank le trouva, peut être une heure plus tard, sa main caressant distraitement l'ecchymose qui s'étendait sur sa pommette. Sa voix le pressait d'interrogations, mais Harry ne l'entendait pas vraiment, n'arrivait pas à fixer son attention sur lui. Frank finit par le prendre par le bras, le sortir de la réserve, lui fourrer un verre d'eau dans les mains pendant qu'il appelait sa mère, toujours injoignable. Alors il le laissa partir, juste comme ça, au vu des circonstances exceptionnelles, l'air très inquiet pour la santé mentale de Harry, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot. Peut être avait-il été choqué par le pétage de plomb du type de tout à l'heure ? En réalité, Harry ne s'en rappelait même plus. Dans sa tête, une seule chose : Louis, Louis l'avait embrassé, Louis l'avait frappé, Louis était parti. Il laissa la nuit l'engloutir, refroidir un reste de désir et ses joues brûlantes. Mais des marques qu'on ne pouvait effacer s'étaient déposées en lui.

 

*

 

Harry n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière de sa chambre, cette nuit-là. Peut être que c'était plus facile, dans le noir, de faire face à la vérité. Il était allongé sur son lit, et il n'avait toujours pas oublié. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à dormir depuis l'épisode du commissariat. Rien ne l'avait quitté de la fiévreuse ardeur qui l'envahissait en présence de Louis, ce qui était arrivé était toujours arrivé, rien n'avait été résolu. Et le pire, peut être, c'était cette vague de chaleur qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce débarras et à Louis. Cette chaleur qui le poussa à passer sa main sous l'élastique de son boxer et à prendre son membre en main, à la fois horrifié par ce qui ça signifiait, et bien trop excité pour ne pas le faire, se tordant en haletant sur son matelas, seul dans sa maison trop grande et trop déserte, torturé par ses questions laissées sans réponse. Les images qui l'amenaient à la jouissance n'avaient rien de surprenant, mais pour Harry, c'était une première. Il eut l'impression de franchir une frontière, et il était terrifié. Même le souvenir du poing de Louis s'écrasant sur son visage provoquait des spasmes de plaisir, et Harry se trouvait pathétique et malsain, en voyant que tout dans ce garçon, même sa violence, son rejet, l'excitait. Quand ce fut fini, après qu'il ait murmuré le nom de Louis en plissant les paupières, il se recroquevilla en boule sous sa couette, essuyant en tremblotant sa main souillée sur le drap, et il se mit à sangloter. Il ramena les jambes à sa poitrine, et pleura, parce qu'il avait dix-sept ans, pas de famille, pas de rêves, qu'il avait envie de coucher avec un garçon, et que la vie était vraiment une salope, avec lui.

 

*

 

Harry se doutait bien que c'était l'une des pires idées qu'il ait jamais eu, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis « l'incident ». Les cernes sous ses yeux s'élargissaient, il se branlait tous les soirs en pensant à ces putain d'yeux bleus, et ça n'allait pas du tout, du tout.

 

Il n'aurait peut être pas trouvé le problème de « je jouis en pensant à quelqu'un du même sexe » si lourd et si pressant s'il avait eu autour de lui des exemples encourageants, des conseils bienveillants, pour lui montrer que ça pouvait arriver, et que, _hé_ , pas besoin d'en faire un drame, tout le monde allait l'accepter, et que c'était parfaitement _normal_. Personne n'était ouvertement homosexuel dans son entourage, et il avait toujours entendu des blagues grasses sur la question, pas forcément très acerbes, mais qui faisait passer une sexualité différente pour une sorte de tare, qui changeait n'importe quel gars un peu ambigu en fillette sensible et méprisable. Au lycée, les élèves semblaient affirmer leur identité en se vantant de leurs exploits sexuels, de qui ils avaient chopé à la dernière soirée, et Harry n'avait jamais entendu personne raconter l'avoir fait quelqu'un du même sexe. Bien sûr, il savait, comme tout le monde, que ça existait. Evidemment, qu'il savait. Il avait dix-sept ans, et puis Manchester était une grande ville, ouverte et moderne, la plupart du temps, on y voyait beaucoup de couples, de toute sorte. Il savait en quoi ça consistait, même s'il n'était pas au courant des détails, ne serait-ce parce que jusqu'à maintenant, il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée de regarder du porno gay. Mais bien sûr, il savait. Seulement, il avait toujours pris ça pour une réalité un peu lointaine, qu'il n'avait jamais pu constater de ses propres yeux, et qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec lui. Personne ne l'avait jamais mentionné dans un contexte concret, une expérience vécue. Mais maintenant, lui le vivait. Il avait essayé très fort de l'ignorer. Il avait essayé de se dire que ça ne changeait rien, rien du tout, que tout ça restait entre les quatre murs du débarras et de sa chambre, qu'il ne chercherait plus à revoir Louis, qu'il devait en rire, comme d'une expérience agréable mais non destinée à se reproduire. Il avait surfé un peu sur Internet et trouvé des dizaines de récits similaires. Les gens disaient que ça pouvait arriver à n'importe qui, à n'importe quel moment, de se sentir attiré par un ami, d'être troublé par quelqu'un de particulièrement beau du même sexe. La plupart assuraient que ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose, que le passage à l'acte, un baiser ou même une nuit, restait une expérience qui valait le coup, et qui ne te déterminait absolument pas de façon éternelle et fixée comme homosexuel. Ça avait rassuré Harry, au début. Puis il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : lui ne le vivait pas du tout comme ça. Ce qu'il ressentait n'avait rien d'amusant, de piquant, n'avait rien d'une curiosité innocente. Son identité tout entière lui en semblait ébranlée, et le visage de Louis ne le quittait pas. Ça ne correspondait pas vraiment aux témoignages d'une perte de repères d'une soirée qui se terminait par la certitude qu'au final, on était bien hétéro. En réalité, Harry se sentait bien plus proche des témoignages, plus émouvants et plus profonds, de ceux qui s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils n'aimeraient jamais les filles comme ils aimaient leur meilleur ami, et qu'ils aimaient leur meilleur ami comme ils auraient dû aimer les filles. Ceux qui décrivaient une attraction foudroyante, qui les avait hantés jusqu'à ce qu'ils y cèdent, jusqu'à ce que cela bouleverse leur vie entière. Ceux qui disaient être passés de l'autre côté pour une personne précise, alors que jamais avant ils n'avaient pensé pouvoir aimer quelqu'un du même sexe. Ceux qui disaient qu'ils n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi le sexe avec une fille ne les avait jamais vraiment enthousiasmés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils posent les mains sur un corps différent et terriblement masculin.

 

Mais Harry aimait les filles. Il n'avait pas une expérience très étendue, mais il avait toujours apprécié les relations sexuelles avec ses quelques conquêtes. Il était même déjà tombé amoureux, même si ça n'avait pas été très sérieux. Cependant, il n'avait jamais ressenti cette attraction déchirante, il n'avait jamais désiré une fille au point qu'il ne puisse pas se contrôler, au point que ses pensées soient comme aimantées par un visage. Avec Louis, il atteignait un tout nouveau niveau d'intensité, et le désir qu'il avait pu ressentir précédemment semblait bien pâle en comparaison. Maintenant tout n'était que rouge, rouge comme le feu, rouge comme son sang que Louis avait fait couler. Se pouvait-il que Louis soit son exception ? Ou était-il bisexuel ? Etait-il forcé de se définir ? Où était-il ? Qui était-il ? Harry, dans son désarroi, avait essayé de voir si d'autres garçons pouvaient lui faire le même effet, observant discrètement leurs silhouettes ou leurs lèvres, au lycée, dans la rue. Ça ne lui avait pas fait grand chose, mais aurait-ce été différent avec Louis ? Se serait-il retourné sur lui, l'aurait-il voulu de cette façon s'il n'y avait pas eu son apparition tornade au commissariat, s'il n'y avait pas toutes ces circonstances qui les avaient rapprochés, qui avaient rendu chacune de leurs rencontres hors du temps ? Harry pensait que oui, que Louis était spécial. Mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. En fait, il n'était sûr de rien. Il se torturait l'esprit mais il ne pouvait pas aboutir à une conclusion satisfaisante. Que pouvait-il faire, à part rien du tout? Rien ne l'apaisait. Il n'avait même plus envie d'enfreindre la loi, pour détourner sa source d'excitation. Il savait que ça ne serait rien, comparé au frisson d'un genre de nouveau, le genre Louis.

 

Harry n'en avait parlé à personne. Liam connaissait son intérêt pour Louis depuis la petite investigation de Harry, mais il n'en avait jamais reparlé, n'ayant pas du tout pris la mesure de ce qu'il représentait pour son ami. Et Harry n'osait pas en rediscuter. Même avec Niall, dont il était le plus proche. Il ne le jugerait sans doute pas, il ne serait sans doute ni dégoûté ni effrayé, mais Harry hésitait à confier, à rendre matériel, réel, ce qui apparaissait comme un secret un peu sale, ou un détail qu'il valait mieux effacer. Surtout parce que Louis... Louis était encore plus perturbé que lui, c'était évident, et Harry savait qu'il voudrait qu'il n'en parle à personne. Mais Harry avait besoin d'en parler. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de silencieux. Il avait toujours économisé les mots. Mais cette fois, ils le tailladaient de l'intérieur, et il fallait qu'il sortent. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que Louis ressentait. Ils étaient deux dans cette histoire ; pourquoi devraient-ils comprendre seuls de leur côté ? Ne serait-il pas préférable de faire front ensemble ? Et puis, il voulait le voir. Harry se sentait comme un drogué. Il était _en manque_  ; en manque de Louis.

 

Voilà pourquoi il se tenait devant le commissariat en attendant que Louis sorte, après être passé au magasin de disques pour extorquer l'information à Zayn. Il avait raconté qu'il devait de l'argent à Louis pour les verres de l'autre fois, quelque chose comme ça, et Zayn avait eu l'air de trouver cela un peu suspect. Mais il lui avait quand même dit que Louis était passé aider au poste et repartirait sans doute dans la soirée, avant son beau-père. Et Harry y avait filé. C'était donc une _très mauvaise idée_. Tout en Harry lui criait cette évidence. Louis ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette histoire. Il l'avait _frappé_ , après le baiser. Il s'était enfui. Il n'avait pas cherché à le contacter. L'appréhension montait en lui alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans la rue, une cigarette dans la bouche. Et puis la porte du commissariat claqua et Harry vit Louis sortir du bâtiment, cheveux toujours aussi en désordre. Toujours aussi beau. Toujours aussi attirant. La nervosité monta d'un cran. Harry écrasa sa cigarette sous sa semelle, et se dirigea vers le garçon. Il vit le moment exact où Louis l'aperçut, car celui-ci sembla se figer un instant, et avant que Harry n'ait pu capter son regard, il se détourna, et accéléra le pas. Et bien, voilà qui était clair. Harry le rattrapa rapidement, luttant pour parvenir à sa hauteur. Louis gardait obstinément les yeux fixés sur le sol.

 

-Louis, attends...

 

Celui-ci l'ignora et continua de marcher à grandes emjambées.

 

-Louis, s'il te plait !

 

Harry saisit son bras et le força à s'arrêter, et à le regarder. Désir. Crainte. Refus. Colère. Désespoir. Les yeux de Louis reflétaient un arc-en-ciel d'émotions fortes, et Harry fut submergé, ouvrant la bouche, mais brusquement incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de cohérent.

 

-Laisse-moi tranquille, Harry. Tu n'as pas compris la dernière fois ? Lâche-moi, dégage ! Cracha Louis.

 

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer.

 

-Je t'en prie, je comprends ce que tu ressens, je sais que c'est déroutant, mais je suis dans le même état... Il faut qu'on parle …

 

Louis émit un petit rire sarcastique.

 

-Tu comprends ce que je ressens ? Visiblement, tu ne comprends absolument rien puisque tu viens me harceler ! Je ne veux pas te parler Harry. Je ne veux plus te voir, j'ai besoin que tu me laisses.

 

Il s'apprêtait à se remettre en marche mais Harry le tenait toujours par le bras.

 

-Un quart d'heure. S'il te plait. Au fond de toi tu sais qu'on a besoin de discuter, je vois bien que tu es perdu, je... On est deux dans cette histoire, est ce qu'on pourrait essayer de … trouver une solution ensemble ?

- _Une solution ?_ Une solution à quoi exactement ?

 

Harry en fut désorienté. C'était de la pure mauvaise foi. A moins qu'il n'y vît réellement pas un problème ? Qu'il ait réussi à l'ignorer et l'oublier complètement ? Qu'il n'ait pas ressenti ce que Harry avait ressenti ? Non, il se rappelait de la façon dont il s'était pressé contre lui, haletant. Son corps s'en souvenait. Même très bien. Trop bien.

 

-Je veux dire... Par rapport à ce qui s'est passé... Au poste.

 

Louis détourna les yeux.

 

-Ce n'était rien, ça. Tu te prends la tête pour rien. Un petit moment d'absence, voilà, dans une situation dangereuse. Ça arrive tout le temps que les gens fassent des trucs bizarres quand ils ont peur de mourir. Moi, personnellement, je m'en rappelle à peine. Tu devrais faire pareil.

 

Louis mentait. Harry le savait. Parce que ça faisait texte appris par cœur. Parce que même s'il était bon acteur, son corps le trahissait. Il tirait nerveusement sur une mèche de ses cheveux, sa jambe droit tremblait légèrement, et il n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face.

 

-Faire quoi ? Oublier ?

-Oui, voilà, oublier.

 

Harry attrapa Louis par le menton pour le forcer à croiser ses yeux.

 

-Je ne peux pas oublier. J'ai essayé mais j'y arrive pas, je... J'ai besoin de savoir.

 

Louis se dégagea.

 

-De savoir quoi ?

-De savoir si... Ce que... ce que ça signifie... balbutia Harry.

-Et bien, je t'ai répondu : rien.

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-C'est faux. Ça ne signifiait pas rien. On s'est embrassé, Louis ! Je ne sais pas si tu roules souvent des pelles à tes potes comme ça, mais moi non ! Je suis perdu, ok. Je, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, je ne peux pas arrêter d'y repenser...

 

Louis sembla perdre un instant sa contenance, son visage s'adoucissant dans une sorte de tendresse désespérée. Mais il se durcit de nouveau, et il lâcha d'un ton froid :

 

-Ah mais ça c'est un autre problème, si toi tu as été à ce point troublé par ce truc insignifiant. Je comprends que ça te fasse remettre en question tes... _préférences_. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose de mon côté, désolé. Alors laisse-moi en dehors de tes questionnements existentiels, tu veux ?

 

Harry baissa la tête, sentant des larmes monter derrière ses paupières. Pourquoi Louis était-il si fermé ? Pourquoi le rejettait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à voir les choses en face ? Il releva les yeux et les planta d'un air décidé dans ceux de Louis.

 

-Je ne suis pas le seul à me questionner, ça j'en suis sûr. Tu as aimé ce baiser, Louis. Tu as adoré, même. Tu as tellement adoré que tu t'es senti obligé de me frapper, comme si ça allait le cacher, comme si c'était moi qui t'avais agressé ! Mais je sais ce qui s'est passé, je me rappelle de la façon dont tu t'es collé contre moi, ne me dis pas que tu ne le voulais pas, que tu ne me voulais pas....

 

Louis secouait frénétiquement la tête.

 

-Non, c'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé. C'était rien.

-Tu vois, tu continues de répéter ça, mais c'est qui que tu veux convaincre ?! Moi ? … Ou toi-même ? Tu me voulais, Louis, asséna Harry.

 

Les joues de Louis se colorèrent.

 

-Ca suffit, laisse-moi tranquille, tais-toi !

-Pourquoi tu me rejettes comme ça ? Pourquoi tu ne veux même pas qu'on en _parle_  ? Ca ne t'engage à rien. Ça fait flipper, mais c'est pas une honte... Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais je n'ai pas honte, plus maintenant. Ce n'est pas honteux d'aimer embrasser les m-

-TAIS-TOI ! Je t'ai dit de te taire ! FOUS-MOI LA PAIX, merde !

 

Louis avait repoussé Harry de toutes ses forces, les yeux étincelants de rage.

 

-Je ne peux pas te laisser, j'ai, j'ai besoin de toi, je veux te faire comprendre...

-Mais c'est toi qui dois comprendre ! J'ai pas besoin de toi, moi ! J'étais bien tranquille avant que tu débarques, ma vie était simple, et toi là, avec tes putain d'yeux verts et tes putain de mains et ta putain de bouche et ton putain de charme à la con tu viens tout casser ! Tu ruines tout ! Tu penses qu'à toi et à tes pulsions ! Tu me dégoûtes ! C'est ton problème si tu es gay, c'est pas le mien ! Ça me concerne pas ! Ça me-

 

La voix de Louis se brisa. Il était à bout de souffle. Chacun de ses mots s'enfonçait douloureusement dans la poitrine de Harry et rebondissait comme un écho dans son esprit. Et pourtant, il comprenait. Et il avait envie d'envelopper Louis dans ses bras, pour partager sa peur, pour arrêter ses tremblements.

 

-Tu as l'air bien bouleversé pour quelqu'un qui ne se sent pas concerné, articula-t-il.

 

La lèvre inférieure de Louis trembla, comme s'il allait fondre en larmes. Il passa une main sur son front.

 

-Je ne suis pas gay. C'est ça dont tu voulais parler ? Notre _identité sexuelle_? Je ne suis pas gay.

-Mais moi non plus, c'est la première fois que...  
-Je m'en fous de ce que c'est pour toi. Je ne suis pas gay, d'accord ? Point. Fin de la discussion.

-C'est pas aussi simple, et tu le sais.

-Au contraire, c'est extrêmement simple. Je ne suis pas gay, tu es... ce que tu veux, mais en tout cas tu vas sortir de ma vie, tu vas arrêter de penser à moi, si jamais on se recroise, on s'ignore. De toute façon on se connait pas, nos existences n'étaient pas censées se croiser.

-Mais justement, elles se sont croisées, tu crois pas que-

-Harry, si tu me sors une histoire de signes ou de destin, je te jure que cette fois je frapperai plus fort...

-Alors c'est ça ta réponse à tout ? … _La violence_?

 

Les épaules de Louis s'affaissèrent. Ses barrières semblèrent s'effondrer. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

 

-Non, en plus, je... Je ne suis pas comme ça, d'habitude... C'est avec toi, je... Tu me fais perdre mes moyens, je sais pas quoi faire quand je suis avec toi...

-C'est pareil pour moi, répondit Harry, le cœur serré, cette fois par quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la joie, ou de l'espoir. Tu es spécial. Je n'ai jamais... Personne ne m'a jamais fait cet effet. Je ne veux pas te foutre la pression, mais je ne sais pas on pourrait, juste, apprendre à se connaître ?

 

Louis le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

 

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie.

-On ne pourrait pas essayer d'être … amis ?

 

Louis ricana et secoua la tête.

 

-Tu veux que ça s'arrête là ? Qu'on ne se revoit plus jamais ? Je ne te fais rien du tout ? A part te faire chier ?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! On ne se connait même pas !

-Je veux que tu admettes que tu le sens aussi.

-Mais quoi ?

 

Harry s'approcha, les yeux à la fois tristes et brillants, et posa la main de Louis sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battait à toute allure depuis le début de leur conversation.

 

-Ce quelque chose qui fait que je n'arrive plus à respirer correctement en ta présence. Ce quelque chose qui me fait perdre le contrôle. Ce quelque chose qui me bouffe et que je n'ai jamais ressenti avec quelqu'un d'autre, mec, ou même fille.

 

Le souffle de Louis se fit plus heurté. Il fixa Harry d'un air désespéré, s'attarda sur ses lèvres, sembla hésiter. Puis il repoussa sa main et détourna les yeux.

 

-Je-je suis désolé, Harry. Je dois y aller.

 

Il se dégagea et lui tourna le dos, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

 

-Moi aussi je crève de peur, tu sais, cria Harry alors qu'il restait planté sur le trottoir.

 

Louis s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de lui.

 

-Mais alors... Comment tu fais pour être si … sûr de toi ? Fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

 

Harry ricana.

 

-Je ne suis pas sûr de moi du tout. J'essaye de sauver les apparences, mais en vrai, je suis terrifié.

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Je ne peux pas, Harry.

-Qu'est ce que tu ne peux pas ? Fit Harry d'une voix douce.

-Je ne peux pas continuer avec toi, je ne peux pas te laisser entrer dans ma vie comme ça. Ça ne me cause que des ennuis. Crois-moi, ce sera mieux pour nous deux qu'on passe à autre chose.

-Mais je-

-Je ne peux pas prendre le risque.

 

Et dans ses yeux Harry lut la vraie phrase.

_« Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de découvrir que je suis gay »._

 

-Mon beau-père me tuerait. Tout partirait en couilles. C'est trop compliqué. C'est pas normal, c'est... C'est à foutre nos vies en l'air. Pourquoi tu ne te mets pas avec cette fille, là, de la boîte ? Elle te veut carrément.

 

La frustration et le désarroi creusaient des sillons sur le torse de Harry.

 

-Mais moi je ne veux pas d'elle, je te veux _toi_.

-Ne... Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça. Je suis désolé. On doit se dire au revoir.

 

Louis eut un sourire amer.

 

-Tu verras... L'attraction, le désir... ça finit par passer. Ça s'estompe, ça s'enfouit, et ça empêche pas de vivre.

 

Il parlait d'expérience, visiblement. Harry sentit la tristesse l'envahir en voyant la souffrance inscrite sur le beau visage de Louis, alors qu'il écoutait cette interdiction obscure, ce tabou, qui lui interdisait d'ouvrir son esprit, qui reffrénait ce qu'il voulait réellement, imprégner chacune de ses intonations. Pendant une seconde, Louis effleura la joue de Harry de ses lèvres, et celui-ci les sentit frissonner tous les deux. Puis Louis s'en alla. Encore une fois. Abandonnant Harry dans la rue sombre. Il était maintenant certain qu'il n'avait pas i _maginé_ le lien qui s'était tissé entre eux. Mais il venait d'assister à son éclatement, à l'affirmation de son impossibilité. Et peut être que Louis avait raison. Peut être que c'était mieux ainsi. C'était sans doute plus _simple_ , oui. Après tout, avait-il vraiment besoin de penchants homosexuels en plus de tout ce qu'il devait gérer comme angoisses au quotidien ? Cela devait rester une passade d'adolescence. Si Louis pouvait l'ignorer, alors lui aussi. Il devait renoncer à cette espèce d'étoile filante, accepter qu'elle ait tout brûlé sur son passage, puis ait disparu. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que ça ferait aussi mal.

*

 

Harry n'avait jamais autant bu d'alcool que ces derniers jours. Il refusait d'établir un lien direct entre son besoin de se défoncer la gueule et le rejet de Louis. Il refusait d'y accorder autant d'importance. Il avait envie de faire la fête et de se perdre dans le brouhaha et la fumée des boîtes de nuit, parce que sa vie était difficile et qu'il avait mérité de s'amuser. Voilà. Et alors que les corps et les lumières tournoyaient autour de lui, il chassait résolument toute pensée qui se rapportait à un certain jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Ça finissait par fonctionner, quand il était tellement ivre qu'il se rappelait à peine son propre nom. Là, il avait presque oublié Louis. Le reste du temps, la blessure était encore trop fraiche et luisante. Harry réagissait bien trop comme quelqu'un qui avait eu le cœur brisé, et il se détestait pour ça. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas. Personne ne comprenait. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, en fait. Rien qu'une plaie non refermée à ajouter à sa liste. Alors Harry buvait, et il riait, et il montait le volume de sa musique jusqu'à ce que le son pulvérise sa capacité à réfléchir, et sa mélancolie cynique.

Un verre. Les traits de Louis s'estompaient.

Une chanson. Il n'entendait plus ses mots de rejet.

Un autre verre. L'intensité des prunelles bleues diminuaient.

Encore un verre. Encore un, et encore un. Louis n'existait plus.

La bouteille entière. Louis n'avait jamais existé.

Harry se saoûlait, dans tous les sens du terme. Et il attendait. Que ça aille mieux.

 

Et puis Louis entra au Venue un soir, peut être deux semaines plus tard, et il s'aperçut que tous ses efforts étaient voués à l'échec. Louis se tenait là, entouré de Zayn et d'un autre type que Harry ne connaissait pas ; il avait un bleu sur la joue, et il était d'une beauté dévastatrice. Quand Harry l'aperçut, quand les yeux couleur océan de Louis étincelèrent dans les spots agressifs de la piste, son centre de gravité se déplaça brusquement. Toutes les images qu'il était parvenu à bloquer déferlèrent et sa respiration s'emballa. Son corps répondait immédiatement à la présence du plus âgé, et il était parfaitement impuissant à gommer l'émotion et le désir qui l'envahissaient, malgré la brume alcoolisée dans laquelle il surnageait quelques instants plus tôt. Louis contemplait Harry de l'autre côté de la piste depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes. Il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de l'aborder, il se contentait de le fixer, un air de profonde tristesse sur le visage, comme si un mur infranchissable se dressait entre eux, sur cette piste de danse. Et d'un coup, la colère balaya toute autre émotion chez Harry. De quel droit ? _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi Louis devait-il venir ici, dans la boîte dans laquelle il savait pertinemment qu'il trouverait Harry parce que c'était lui qui lui en avait parlé ? Ne pouvait-il pas trouver un autre endroit ? Pourquoi fixait-il Harry comme ça ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Son refus de l'autre fois était pourtant assez clair. Harry avait l'impression qu'il venait le narguer, qu'il venait lui faire du mal, leur faire du mal à tous les deux, et il écumait de rage. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de venir s'offrir à son regard alors qu'il essayait d'oublier ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte que Harry était déjà assez perturbé comme à ça ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable d'observer une cohérence par rapport à ses propres paroles ? N'avait-il pas dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir ? Qu'il ne lui donnerait aucune place dans sa vie ? Alors pourquoi ?! Harry avait respecté sa volonté. Et voilà que Louis débarquait dans son univers, dans son échappatoire, et dardait sur lui ses fichues prunelles avec la même intensité que celle de leur baiser dans le débarras. C'était _injuste_. Harry détestait l'injustice, et c'était horriblement injuste. Harry était ivre de vodka et de colère, et à cet instant précis, il haissait le garçon aux yeux bleus. Il pensa vaguement à la Bible, et à la tentation du péché, qui mettait à l'épreuve la foi de l'homme. Il détourna le regard pour ne plus croiser celui chargé de regret et de culpabilité que Louis pointait sur lui. Il fendit la foule pour le fuir, et pour fuir la violence mêlée de frustration qu'il risquait de déchainer. Il abattit son verre vide sur le comptoir. Il se dirigea vers un groupe de filles qui discutaient un peu à l'écart, vers la porte, et il saisit Taylor par le bras, qui sursauta en captant son expression folle et torturée avant qu'il ne réussisse à l'effacer.

 

-Il y a quelqu'un chez toi ?

 

Taylor secoua la tête, partagée entre la surprise -ça faisait longtemps que Harry n'avait pas cherché à la voir- et le fond de luxure qui la guidait habituellement.

 

-Non, mes parents sont en week end, mais...

 

Harry ne la laissa pas finir, et la remorqua vers la sortie. Le regard de Louis lui brûlait le dos. Il espérait bien qu'il le regardait. Il suivait son conseil, après tout. Alors pourquoi Harry avait-il ce goût acide dans la bouche, cette amertume dans la poitrine, alors que Taylor tournait la clé dans la serrure du pavillon qu'elle habitait, quelques rues plus loin ? Pourquoi se sentait-il presque coupable pendant qu'il suçait son cou, plaquant son corps contre la porte de son salon ? Harry ne pouvait pas le supporter, et ses gestes se firent plus frénétiques, plus pressants, plus violents, même. Il n'y avait jamais eu de sentiments entre Taylor et lui. Il n'y avait jamais eu de gestes tendres, de paroles sucrées chuchotées au creux des oreilles, de bras enlacés pour le reste de la nuit. Que des gémissements, des cris, des suggestions haletées, des demandes avides, des bruits de membres en sueur claquant les uns contre les autres. Quoique Niall en pense, la nature de leur relation avait toujours été limpide et acceptée sans regret aucun, en tout cas du côté de Harry. C'était peut être étrange d'avoir un plan cul si jeune, mais c'était ce que c'était. Et malgré cet état de fait que certains jugeaient malsain, Harry n'avait jamais traité Taylor comme un objet. Parce qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas, il l'avait toujours respectée, au lit comme dans la vie, ne franchissant pas les frontières de ce qui pourrait la mettre mal à l'aise, lui demandant la permission avant d'essayer une nouvelle position ou autre, même si Taylor n'avait pas toujours les mêmes scrupules de son côté.

 

Mais ce soir-là, tout semblait différent. Louis était passé par là. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Taylor, celle-ci ouvrant d'un geste brusque la porte d'un main, passant l'autre sous le tee shirt de Harry. Ils n'avaient pas allumé la lumière. Harry se sentait mal. Il aurait bien mis cela sur le compte de l'alcool, mais au fond, il savait que ce n'était pas la raison. Et la colère revint, plus forte encore. Si forte qu'elle avait pris le contrôle de ses gestes, et qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il attrapa Taylor par les poignets et l'allongea brutalement sur son lit, refusant les lèvres qu'elle lui tendait. Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser. Il verrait trop la différence. Il fit rapidement glisser sa robe par-dessus sa tête, baissa ses collants, arracha ses sous-vêtements. Il repoussa la main de la jeune fille qui tirait avec insistance sur son tee shirt, et l'enleva lui-même, se débarrassant de son jean et de son boxer dans la foulée. Il n'y mettait aucun cœur. Aucune sensualité. Taylor elle-même avait senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, car elle restait docilement allongée, les jambes écartées, elle qui était plutôt du genre entreprenante, dans les circonstances habituelles. Mais ce n'étaient pas les circonstances habituelles. Les gestes de Harry devinrent presque mécaniques alors qu'il cherchait un préservatif dans la table de chevet. Il avait besoin de coucher avec Taylor, besoin de faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait, mais leur position, brusquement, lui semblait sans saveur, et il n'avait tout simplement pas envie. Il ne voulait pas la toucher. Il ne la désirait pas. D'ailleurs, son corps n'était pas dupe. Heureusement que Taylor avait enroulé sa main autour de son membre pour le stimuler un peu, sinon il n'aurait techniquement pas pu faire grand chose, de toute façon. L'obscurité de la chambre ne suffisait pas à le cacher : le corps en dessous de lui était indubitablement féminin, tout en finesse et en courbes, et malgré sa rage, malgré l'alcool, malgré la main qui le branlait avec énergie, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le comparer avec celui de Louis. Et l'énervement montait encore. Il en voulait presque à Taylor. Il lui en voulait de ne pas l'exciter assez pour qu'il oublie. Il lui en voulait de ne pas réussir à être l'ennivrement ultime qui l'aurait fait rebasculer dans son ancienne vie, celle où il ne se posait pas de questions. Il lui en voulait de se laisser faire comme ça, comme une poupée de chiffon sans dignité. Il lui en voulait d'être si femme. Il lui en voulait de ne pas être Louis. Et il avait envie de s'enfuir.

 

Pourtant, il continua. Il s'enfonça en elle en la pressant sur le matelas, sans douceur, sans prévenance, sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, et pour une fois, le mot « baiser quelqu'un » prenait tout son sens. Taylor ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre que se cramponner à ses épaules et subir, pendant que Harry donnait des coups de reins rapides, désordonnés et désespérés, cherchant à se concentrer sur la sensation familière, à laisser le plaisir le dominer pour enfin, enfin, expulser le reste de son esprit. Taylor venait à sa rencontre avec de petits gémissements suraigus, et Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas, physiquement parlant. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que des gestes primaires et automatiques, qui menaient à l'orgasme de façon programmée et prévisible. Il n'y avait pas de frisson. Il n'y avait pas d'émotion. Harry avait beau être plus rude que d'habitude, cela ne changeait rien, au final. Il gardait un tel contrôle de lui-même, un tel détachement, qu'il avait l'impression d'accomplir une action banale et quotidienne, pas plus excitante que réparer la plomberie ou boucler un devoir de mathématiques. Brusquement, il eut envie de vomir. Brusquement, ce n'était plus la bouche de Taylor qui dansait devant ses yeux, mais celle de Louis, et la puissance de ces images mentales lui donnaient l'impression de baiser un cadavre. Et Harry se haissait de penser cela, d'oublier que Taylor était une _personne_ , et que rien n'était de sa faute. Il avait le sentiment de la dégrader, de la salir, autant que chacun de ses allers-retours le dégoûtait de lui-même. Il accéléra ses mouvements pour en finir plus vite, pour qu'il puisse quitter cette pièce qui l'étouffait, pour qu'il puisse se rhabiller. Il ne voulait plus être nu avec cette fille, il ne voulait plus partager son intimité. Le côté animal qu'ils donnaient à la chose lui sautait aux yeux, maintenant. Il refusa de penser à Louis pour atteindre sa délivrance, même si cela l'aurait sans doute aidé, il refusa de le souiller ainsi, et finit l'acte comme il l'avait commencé : cliniquement. Il n'était même plus en colère ; coucher avec Taylor l'avait au moins purgé de cela. Il se sentait juste terriblement vide. Il jeta le préservatif dans la salle de bains et s'agenouilla pour récupérer ses affaires, sans un mot. Taylor se glissa sous sa couverture et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Sa chevelure était en désordre et elle avait une expression comblée sur le visage. Au moins, l'un des deux avait apprécié. Elle n'avait visiblement pas senti le profond malaise de Harry. Elle frotta ses poignets en grimaçant, là où Harry avait serré trop fort. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vraiment mal, mais le garçon crut qu'il allait être malade. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris, de se servir d'elle comme défouloir ? Quel genre de personne était-il, à aller baiser une fille en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre ? Depuis quand utilisait-il sexuellement les gens, sans plus de considération qu'une machine ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Louis lui retournait l'esprit. Harry se rhabilla le plus vite possible, les mains tremblantes. Taylor le regarda faire sans comprendre.

 

-Tu pars comme ça, tout de suite ?

 

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Il avait peur que le contenu de son estomac s'échappe s'il ouvrait la bouche. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de passer la nuit chez elle après leurs galipettes, mais ce n'était pas non plus son genre de jaillir du lit aussitôt qu'ils avaient fini.

 

-Pas de deuxième round ? Plaisanta Taylor.

 

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer à l'idée et ne répondit pas, enfilant sa veste, remontant la fermeture de ses bottines. Avant de passer le seuil de la chambre, il se retourna vers la jeune fille figée dans les draps en désordre.

 

-Je suis vriament désolé, Taylor, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

 

Taylor fronça les sourcils.

 

-Désolé ? Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as été un peu... brutal ? Mais tu sais, j'ai … Harry ! Harry, attends !

 

Mais Harry dévalait déjà les escaliers. Il se précipita dans la rue, et inspira une grande goulée d'air, farfouillant dans ses poches pour en extraire une cigarette et son briquet. La nuit se referma sur lui. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal, toujours aussi sale, et rien que l'idée de rentrer dans sa maison glaciale, de se retrouver seul dans sa chambre avec ses problèmes, ses peurs et ses doutes, lui semblait insupportable. Il erra un peu dans les rues, hagard, tel un fantôme, mais bientôt il se sentit tellement submergé par la détresse, à penser en vrac à sa mère, sa père, sa sœur, son avenir, Louis, qu'il eut peur de faire une bêtise.

 

Alors il appela Niall. Celui-ci venait de rentrer de la boîte de nuit, et accepta immédiatement que Harry vienne chez lui. Harry se dirigea vers la rue de son ami d'un pas peu assuré. Niall l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres pour lui indiquer que sa famille dormait. Quand il vit le visage défait de Harry à la lueur de la lampe de l'entrée, Niall fit la chose qui lui paraissait la plus naturelle et la plus urgente : il attira Harry contre lui et le serra dans ses bras, frottant son dos pour l'apaiser. Harry ferma les paupières et appuya son front sur son épaule, tentant de calmer ses tremblements. Puis ils grimpèrent les escaliers et s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Niall. Niall ne posa pas de questions. Il donna de quoi se changer à Harry, et ils s'allongèrent tous les deux dans le lit deux places qu'il avait extorqué à sa mère pour son dix-septième anniversaire -Niall n'avait pas précisé que c'était parce que c'était plus pratique pour le sexe. Il savait que son meilleur ami se sentait bien chez lui, et il le laissa reprendre ses esprits dans une atmosphère rassurante, passant occasionnellement la main dans ses boucles brunes. Enfin, au bout d'un long moment, Niall se risqua à demander, d'une voix douce et basse :

 

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Haz ?

 

Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait parler de Louis. Le sillence s'éternisa, et Niall ajouta :

 

-Je vois bien qu'en ce moment tu ne vas pas bien. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis là et que tu peux me parler de n'importe quoi, d'accord ? Mais si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, tu n'es pas obligé.

 

Harry tourna la tête vers Niall, ému. Il était tellement chanceux de l'avoir. Peut être que tout allait mal dans sa vie, mais il lui restait au moins un pilier en ce petit blond espiègle et loyal. Et pas de souci à se faire pour une quelconque ambiguité de ce côté là ; Harry y avait réfléchi : il considérait Niall comme son frère. Il pressa la main de son ami.

 

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Ni, articula-t-il.

 

Niall lui sourit gentiment.

 

-Je ne veux pas trop parler de... de ce qui s'est passé, c'est pas important de toute façon.

 

Faux, complètement faux. Il ajouta un élément de vérité.

 

-C'est surtout... L'accumulation tu vois ? Il y a tellement de petits trucs qui me font souffrir, au bout d'un moment, ça fait trop, et je ne peux juste... Plus. Tu comprends ?

 

Niall hocha la tête.

 

-Je suis désolé que tu aies à supporter tout ça, Haz. Tu mérites tellement une vie plus simple et plus heureuse. Mais tu sais ça finira forcément par s'arranger. Bientôt cette période ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-J'espère, Ni. J'espère.

-Moi j'espère pas. Je te le jure, ça va arriver, affirma Niall.

 

Harry sourit.

 

-Je sais que tu te sens perdu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la lumière finit toujours par réapparaitre et te guider sur le chemin, prononça le blond d'un ton solennel.

 

Cette fois, Harry laissa échapper un rire et secoua la tête devant la bêtise de son ami. Ils s'endormirent comme ça, sur un rire, côte à côte. Harry ne pensait plus à Louis ou à sa famille, glissant dans un sommeil mérité et délivré d'angoisses, avec, au fond de son cœur, la croyance que oui, tout finirait pour s'arranger. Car tout finit toujours par s'arranger.

 

 

_**Daylight : lumière du jour** _

 

 

Harry le repéra avant même d'être arrivé dans la rue, alors qu'il traversait la cour. Il était appuyé contre le mur en face du lycée, veste en jean, jean troué, tee shirt noir, cheveux en bataille -à croire qu'il ne connaissait pas l'existence des peignes. Cela faisait trois semaines que Harry ne l'avait pas vu. Deux semaines qu'il avait pris la décision ferme de laisser cet épisode derrière lui. Une semaine que ses traits commençaient réellement à déserter ses rêves. C'est pour cela qu'il fut tout à fait désorienté de le voir là, attendre devant son lycée. Pendant une seconde, Harry crut même qu'il avait une hallucination, un peu comme la deuxième fois qu'il l'avait croisé au commissariat. Cette fameuse fois. Mais non, Louis se tenait bien là, et il se redressa en le voyant sortir de l'enceinte de l'école, signe qu'il venait bien pour Harry. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa raison lui hurlait de décamper, d'ignorer le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Qu'il ne devait pas retomber dans sa fascination étrange alors qu'il venait de réussir à s'en détacher. Que c'était Louis qui avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas de lui. Harry n'était pas un objet dont on use à sa guise. Louis n'avait pas à le jeter et à venir le reprendre quand cela l'arrangeait. Mais Harry n'avait pas une volonté très solide quand il s'agissait de Louis, comme il avait pu le remarquer à plusieurs reprises. Il était curieux de savoir ce que le jeune homme lui voulait. Et surtout, il ne pouvait déjà plus détacher son regard de lui. Harry était _irrécupérable_. Ce garçon allait causer sa perte. Harry se tourna vers Niall et les quelques amis qui l'accompagnaient, jacassant sur le trottoir, et leur dit rapidement au revoir. Seul Niall fronça les sourcils.

 

-Mais Harry, où tu vas ? On était pas censé bosser sur notre exposé ? Harry !

 

Harry lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et fit un petit geste de tête en direction de Louis. Il priait pour

que Niall ne se mette pas à poser des questions maintenant. Son ami se frotta le front d'un air d'incompréhension.

 

-C'est qui … ? Attends... C'est pas le gars du parking du poste ? Et de la boîte ? Qu'est ce que tu fabriques avec lui, Harry ? Demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

-Ecoute, je t'expliquerai plus tard, chuchota Harry. Mais là il m'attend.

-Ce gars vient te chercher au lycée, c'est vraiment bizarre... T'as intérêt à m'expliquer en effet ! Et fais attention à toi !

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et traversa la rue pour rejoindre Louis. Niall s'imaginait probablement que Louis était mêlé à des trafics illégaux, et devait penser que Harry y participait, ou se droguait. Harry se demanda encore une fois comment il réagirait s'il savait ce qu'il en était en réalité. Il atteignit Louis, qui s'avança vers lui, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il avait l'air penaud, et hésitant, bien éloigné de l'attitude hargneuse et cynique de leur dernière conversation.

 

-Salut, souffla-t-il timidement, alors que Harry croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Salut, fit-il d'un ton neutre.

 

Louis baissa les yeux au sol, regardant ses Vans, visiblement mal à l'aise.

 

-Ecoute, je... Je sais que je n'ai pas été correct avec toi...

 

Harry ne dit rien, le fixant d'un air interrogateur.

 

-Mais je... Je me demandais si tu voulais toujours bien... discuter ?

 

Harry haussa un sourcil. Tiens donc, c'était Louis qui voulait lui parler, maintenant ? Il avait abandonné l'idée de le fuir comme la peste ?

 

-Et … pourquoi on discuterait ?

 

Louis parut déstabilisé.

 

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut être... Comme tu as dit l'autre fois, être... amis ?

 

Et Harry eut envie de rire, parce qu'il réalisait qu'ils n'étaient en fait jamais passés par le stade de l'amitié, alors que ça aurait été le plus logique et le plus normal, depuis le début. Jamais ils n'avaient envisagé ça, parce que ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça entre eux. Ça avait tout de suite été autre chose. Les extrêmes. _La haine_ , parfois. _Le désir_ , surtout. L'amitié, ça ne leur convenait pas. Et Harry ne savait pas s'ils pourraient construire quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'une amitié. Etaient-ils vraiment fait pour s'entendre de cette manière ? Harry ne savait pas s'il pourrait s'en tenir à ça. Et cela valait-il le coup d'essayer... ? Ne valait-il pas mieux s'en tenir à ce que Louis lui-même avait affirmé ? Il avait envie de protester, de rejeter Louis à son tour, de lui cracher au visage que c'était trop tard, qu'on ne jouait pas avec lui comme ça. Beaucoup de questions lui venaient à l'esprit. Pourquoi Louis revenait-il brusquement vers lui ? Pourquoi avait-il changé d'avis ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Il lâcha la première qui parvint à ses lèvres.

 

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu l'autre soir au Venue ?

 

Les joues de Louis se colorèrent. Pourtant, il ne se déroba pas, et planta ses prunelles bleus dans celles de Harry, qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. L'effet que ces yeux avaient sur lui était quasiment surnaturel.

 

-Parce que j'avais besoin de te voir, murmura Louis.

-Et pourquoi tu es venu aujourd'hui ?

-Parce que...

 

Louis détourna les yeux et émit un petit rire désespéré.

 

-Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, vu qu'on se connait à peine, et même si je déteste devoir le reconnaître..

 

Il ficha de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Harry, l'empalant sur deux morceaux de ciel, immenses et clairs.

 

-Tu me manques.

 

Et Harry sut qu'il était définitivement perdu.

 

*

 

Après un début un peu laborieux, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent à partager une conversation animée, errant dans les rues de Manchester. Ils suivirent le fleuve, marchant au hasard, de toute façon plus intéressés l'un par l'autre que par le choix de l'itinéraire. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de ce qui s'était passé au poste, ou dans le club. Ils n'abordèrent absolument pas le problème de l'homosexualité. Ils ne discutèrent pas de la tension qui flottait entre eux, de l'attraction qui se déployait et coupait le souffle de Harry, parfois. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer le désir qui pointait en lui à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur Louis. Il ne s'autorisa aucun frôlement ambigu. Et ils apprirent à se connaître. Ils parlèrent pendant des heures, de tout et de rien. Harry découvrit que Louis avait les mêmes goûts musicaux que lui. Que son film préféré était _Shining_. Qu'il aimait faire du skateboard. Qu'il avait quatre sœurs -rien que ça. Que sa mère s'était remariée plusieurs fois. Qu'il avait un rire charmant, et que quand il souriait vraiment, de petits plis apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux. Qu'il étudiait le théâtre à l'université, et qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où ça allait le mener. Qu'il était né le 24 décembre. Que son beau-père ne l'avait pas connu tout enfant mais qu'il était depuis assez longtemps avec sa mère pour être considéré comme son père, se permettre d'intervenir dans tous les aspects de la vie de Louis, et pour lui avoir inculqué des principes stricts.

 

Louis n'aimait pas spécialement Mark. Il ne l'aimait pas comme un père. Il était trop brutal, trop fermé d'esprit, trop sévère. Pourtant, Louis recherchait son approbation, et ne voulait pas le défier ouvertement. Il lui était reconnaissant de prendre soin de lui et de sa famille, et au fond, il avait besoin d'une figure paternelle pour lui indiquer la route. Même si cette route ne convenait pas à ses convictions profondes. Harry ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi Louis se pliait aux exigences de son beau-père. Pourquoi il ne se révoltait pas plus que ça. Il était conscient que Louis avait intégré bien des interdits et des tabous édictés par Marc, et c'était sans doute pour ça que le jeune homme avait semblé déchiré intérieurement pendant toute leur promenade. D'un côté, il avait l'air détendu, il riait franchement aux plaisanteries de Harry, et ses yeux scintillaient quand il posait son regard sur le plus jeune. Mais de l'autre, il était évident qu'une peur sourde était enracinée en lui, et elle refaisait surface de temps à autre, traversant brusquement ses yeux quand il pensait avoir aperçu quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, le transformant parfois en animal aux abois. Harry essayait de ne pas trop s'en formaliser, surtout qu'il voyait bien que Louis avait décidé de lui accorder sa confiance, et que c'était un grand pas pour lui. Et Harry n'en demandait pas plus, pour le moment. Louis s'ouvrait et Harry profitait de son aura, avide et émerveillé. Maintenant qu'il s'ouvrait à lui, Louis se révélait être une personne aussi fascinante d'apparence que d'esprit. Harry était complètement sous le charme, malgré ses efforts désespérés pour adopter l'attitude d'un adolescent normal avec un simple copain, et il se donnait des claques intérieures quand il lui semblait qu'il arborait un air trop béat. Louis était quelqu'un de profondément sensible, à l'opposé de l'image agressive et méfiante qu'il avait renvoyée jusqu'ici, étrangement illuminé par ses zones d'ombre et de mystère, que Harry espérait perçer un jour. Il était déterminé à se conduire comme un ami si c'était ce que voulait Louis, même s'il mourait d'envie de goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres.

 

C'en était assez des pulsions ; Harry alllait prouver qu'il était quelqu'un de mature et digne de confiance, capable d'apprivoiser ce garçon entré comme un ouragan dans sa vie. Il doutait que l'attraction s'efface un jour, mais l'amitié paraissait désormais être une solution envisageable, car au-delà du désir, les deux garçons se découvraient de multiples points communs. Ils partageaient des centres d'intérêt ; ils se comprenaient. Harry avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils partageaient les mêmes doutes et les mêmes conceptions. Ils étaient tous deux un peu égarés. Peut être avaient-ils tous les deux besoin de cette nouvelle relation, spéciale et rafraichissante ? Harry, en tout cas, retrouvait ce qu'il avait déjà pu ressentir en présence de Louis. La rage qui habitait le creux de sa poitrine en permanence s'apaisait un peu, et un calme reposant l'envahissait alors qu'il croisait les prunelles bleues de Louis, et s'imprégnait de sa voix. Il ne lui en voulait plus de l'avoir repoussé la dernière fois. Ils n'avaient juste pas la même façon de gérer les évènements. Et au final, Louis était revenu vers lui. Il se demandait s'il faisait aussi du bien à Louis. En tout cas, il souriait beaucoup, depuis tout à l'heure. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur bavardage qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, et d'un coup, Harry s'aperçut que le soir tombait.

 

Il ne sut pas exactement à quel moment se fit le glissement, mais avec le noir qui envahissait le paysage, le soleil qui se couchait doucement, l'ambiance changea entre Louis et lui. Les phrases se firent moins assurées, les confidences se firent plus intimes, les silences se firent plus longs, et surtout, le frôlement de leurs doigts et l'enchevêtrement de leurs regards se firent plus lourds de sens. Ils avaient tant marché, à suivre l'eau, qu'ils étaient sortis de la ville, qu'ils étaient même sortis de la banlieue proche. Ils n'étaient pas si éloignés que ça de chez eux, mais ils étaient arrivés à un endroit où la nature n'avait pas encore perdu tous ses droits. En face d'eux se tenait une sorte de petit bois, où Harry venait parfois faire du vélo, enfant. Ce n'était pas bien profond, et pas très effrayant. Mais enfin, c'était assez sombre, et désert. Visiblement, les gens n'avaient pas pour habitude de faire des promenades en forêt à vingt et une heures. Ils s'immobilisèrent dans la rue en face de l'entrée de l'étendue d'arbres. Louis se tourna vers lui, hésitant.

 

-Tu veux rentrer ? Je sais que ta mère ne t'attend pas, mais tu as peut être des trucs à faire ?

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Pas spécialement envie de rentrer, mais toi ? Ton beau-père ne va pas te faire une scène ?

-Je lui ai envoyé un message pour dire que je passais sûrement la nuit chez un ami, pour finir un travail.

 

Donc Louis avait prévu de passer la nuit dehors. Avec Harry. D'accord. Le cœur de Harry s'emballa, mais il se força à se calmer. Louis fit un geste de tête vers la forêt.

 

-Parce que, si tu veux, je connais un endroit pas très loin... Où on peut se poser pour continuer à parler.

 

Hum. Un peu étrange. Harry se demanda un instant s'il devrait se méfier. Les quelques épisodes de séries policières ou fantastiques qu'il avait pu voir lui revenaient à l'esprit. Louis allait-il l'assassiner dans un coin sombre ? Mais Louis le regardait avec de grands yeux bleus et franchement, il avait l'air parfaitement inoffensif. Surtout que Harry le dépassait d'une dizaine de centimètres et était plutôt musclé : il ne risquait de toute façon pas grand chose, il aurait pu se défendre.

 

-D'accord, répondit-il donc, en traversant la rue à la suite de Louis.

 

Ils s'enfoncèrent sous les arbres, sans prendre la route de terre de battue. Louis avait sorti son portable pour leur donner un peu de lumière et ouvrait la marche, d'un pas rapide, repoussant les branches qui se dressaient parfois sur leur chemin. Il semblait parfaitement savoir où il allait.

 

-Où tu nous emmènes, en fait ? Fit Harry au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils débouchaient dans une sorte de clairière, et que la nuit se faisait plus dense.

 

Louis se tourna vers lui et sourit, en dirigeant l'écran de son smartphone vers son visage. Il avait l'air presque embarrassé.

 

-Oh, c'est un abri pour les campeurs, où on avait l'habitude d'aller avec les scouts.

-Tu faisais les scouts ? S'étonna Harry, laissant échapper un petit rire.

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Oui, Mark m'avait inscrit. J'aimais bien aller en pleine nature, l'ambiance... C'était sympa, vraiment.

 

Et il sourit de nouveau, comme si des souvenirs heureux lui revenaient, et Harry sourit à son tour à la vue de l'adorable nostalgie qui se lisait sur les traits du plus âgé.

 

-Bon, allez viens, on ne va pas rester là toute la nuit !

 

Harry s'arracha à sa contemplation et ils recommencèrent à marcher. Il faisait un peu froid, mais c'était très supportable. Et Harry adorait l'atmosphère qui se dégageait de la forêt silencieuse, entre obscurité et rayons de lune, surnaturel et concret. Ils finirent par arriver dans un autre endroit dégagé, plus étroit. Un abri se trouvait bien là. C'était en bois, ouvert sur le devant, assez haut, pas très profond, large d'une dizaine de mètres. Trois murs et un toit, des bancs au fond. Devant l'abri, l'herbe était moelleuse et accueillante, et il y avait un emplacement pour faire du feu. Le dernier camp ne devait pas remonter à longtemps, parce qu'il y avait encore quelques bûches sur le côté, et la cendre paraissait fraîche. Louis se laissa tomber sur l'herbe en face du foyer, l'air mélancolique.

 

-C'est joli ici, tu trouves pas ?

 

Harry s'assit à côté de lui en tailleur, et il acquiesca. Il aimait la paix qui régnait dans ce lieu. Et il aimait encore plus la compagnie. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent juste comme ça, à savourer cette ambiance qu'ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion d'apprécier dans leur vie quotidienne urbaine et pressée. Harry aurait pu passer son existence entière ici, à écouter le silence et à jeter des coups d'oeil sur le visage parfait de son compagnon. Tout à coup, Louis se releva et posa les mains sur ses hanches.

 

-Bon, tu n'aurais pas un briquet sur toi, par hasard ? Lança-t-il en regardant pensivement le foyer.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

-Hum, si... Pourquoi ? Tu veux fumer ?

-Non, cher Harold, soupira Louis de façon exagérée, je veux allumer un feu !

 

Harry le regarda d'un air légèrement incrédule.

 

-Ok, alors déjà mon prénom n'a jamais été, et ne sera jamais _Harold_ , et ensuite, même si l'idée est tentante, tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas foutre le feu à la forêt ?

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel, et tendit la main.

 

-Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas foutre le feu à la forêt, je te rappelle que j'ai été scout, je sais allumer un feu, hein. En plus cet endroit est fait exprès !

 

Harry lui mit son briquet dans la main, toujours pas très convaincu. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir refuser quoi que ce soit à Louis. Du genre, jamais, quel que soit le sujet. Et surtout pas maintenant, alors que Louis avait un petit sourire excité sur le visage et des prunelles brillantes, comme un enfant qui se prépare à découvrir une surprise.

 

-Aide-moi, va prendre les bûches là-bas !

 

Harry ramena des morceaux de bois pendant que Louis arrangeait le foyer, poussant sur le côté les bûches déjà trop consumées. Ils disposèrent les nouvelles bûches et se remirent debout.

 

-Bon, j'y vais, fit Louis en brandissant le briquet, comme s'il s'apprêtait à inaugurer le Titanic.

-Je devrais peut être m'éloigner de quelques mètres... grimaça Harry, faisant mine d'être effrayé.

 

Louis lui lança un regard faussement indigné, et Harry laissa échapper un rire. Puis Louis alluma le briquet, et son visage brilla à la lueur de la flamme, si beau dans cette luminosité étrange et rassurante à la fois que Harry en oublia de respirer, et que c'est à peine s'il enregistra le mouvement que Louis fit pour se baisser et enflammer une des bûches. Le feu prit lentement, car ils n'avaient pas d'essence ou d'autre combustible, mais bientôt, une flamme assez conséquente s'élevait, et une douce chaleur envahissait ses environs immédiats. Ils s'assirent le plus près possible, très proches l'un de l'autre, leurs mains s'effleurant sans cesse. Louis attisait le feu avec une branche. Harry raconta ses expériences désastreuses de camping avec ses amis quand ils avaient treize ans, et qu'ils avaient naivement cru qu'ils sauraient monter une tente. Louis riait franchement quand Harry arriva à la partie où ils s'étaient retrouvés sans abri sous la pluie, leur tente ayant été emportée par le vent, et avaient dû faire du stop au milieu de la nuit pour rentrer chez eux, piteux et trempés. Louis lui raconta ensuite quelques anecdotes de scoutisme. Le temps qu'il parvienne au bout de ses récits, malgré leurs efforts pour l'entretenir, le feu s'était éteint, une mince fumée s'élevant d'un tas de cendres et des dernières braises. Louis lâcha son bout de bois et il se tourna vers Harry.

 

-Je crois que le feu est mort.

 

Il avait presque l'air triste en disant ça. Il était si beau, à la lumière pâlote de la lune. Ils se regardèrent et Louis lui sourit doucement. Harry avait tellement envie de l'embrasser. Le feu s'était peut être éteint dans le foyer, mais il brûlait plus fort que jamais dans sa poitrine. Mais l'appréhension lui tordait la gorge. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher, maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi à établir un lien, qu'ils communiquaient de façon saine. Il se préparait à détourner le regard, à s'éloigner, pour ne pas se laisser emporter. Il eut un petit choc quand Louis en décida autrement. Celui-ci attrapa brusquement son visage et joignit leurs lèvres, comme s'il ne pouvait plus se retenir, et Harry répondit immédiatement et instinctivement à son baiser, passant sa main derrière son cou, l'attirant plus près. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, sauvagement, presque, Louis tirant sur les cheveux de Harry, laissant ses mains dévaler ses joues, le haut de son torse. Ils se séparèrent à regret au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, hors d'haleine. Louis baissa la tête.

 

-Je suis désolé... haleta-t-il d'un air perdu.

 

Harry en aurait hurlé de frustration.

 

-Désolé de quoi ? Murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

-Désolé de t'avoir embrassé ? Fit Louis avec un petit sourire contrit.

 

Harry sourit à son tour.

 

-Alors là, tu n'as pas à être désolé de ça...

 

Louis émit un petit rire presque tendre.

 

-Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, je suis … Mais quand je suis avec toi... Je ne peux pas rester là sans te toucher, même si je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée, je …

 

Les yeux de Louis se perdirent dans le vague avant de revenir se focaliser sur les lèvres rougies de Harry, sur ses yeux brillants, sur ses boucles en désordre. Sa voix devint rauque et Harry sut que le même désir que celui que lui-même ressentait coulait dans ses veines.

 

-Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

 

Comme seule réponse, Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, et Louis se coula dans le baiser avec ferveur, leurs gestes se faisant plus pressants, plus frénétiques. Ils étaient toujours assis dans l'herbe, devant les restes du feu, sauf que Harry était maintenant tellement collé à Louis qu'il était presque sur ses genoux. Il avait ses mains des deux côtés de son visage, effleurant ses tempes de ses doigts, pendant que les paumes de Louis se perdaient dans ses cheveux, et Harry avait l'impression qu'ils allaient se dévorer, à lécher dans la bouche l'un de l'autre de façon si déchainée. Louis glissa ses mains sur ses épaules et repoussa son blouson de cuir. Harry s'en débarrassa avec joie, restant en simple tee shirt à manches courtes. Il sentait à peine le froid mordre sa peau tant il était submergé par le désir, tant il ne pensait qu'à Louis, à Louis dont les mains caressaient le bas de son dos, remontaient sous son tee shirt. Harry frissonna et il savait que ce n'était pas à cause de la température. Il aida Louis à enlever sa veste à son tour, sans desceller leurs lèvres ; leurs torses n'étaient plus séparés que par deux minces couches de tissu, et Harry pouvait maintenant sentir la peau de Louis sous ses doigts. Il crut qu'il allait devenir fou. Leurs respirations étaient de plus en plus saccadées alors qu'ils enfouissaient leurs visages dans le cou de l'autre, que leurs mains se faisaient plus entreprenantes. Harry savait qu'il voulait plus. Il avait beau enrouler Louis dans ses bras, le serrer, il ne se sentait jamais assez proche. Seulement, il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'ils étaient censés faire, et il était bien trop excité et emporté dans l'action pour y réfléchir. Il arrêta d'essayer de penser. Leurs érections se touchèrent d'un coup à travers leurs jeans et Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir tant déjà ce simple contact était intense. Bizarre, aussi. Harry n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie. C'était une sensation totalement nouvelle, pour lui, en tout cas. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu considérer avoir une vie sexuelle correcte sans avoir testé... ça.

 

-Putain, lâcha-t-il, et Louis grogna pour montrer son approbation.

 

Harry était déjà près de la jouissance, et ils n'avaient quasiment fait que s'embrasser. Jamais une personne ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Louis prit les choses en main et se laissa tomber en arrière, sur le dos, l'herbe lui chatouillant les reins, attirant Harry contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore de façon brûlante et urgente, allongés l'un sur l'autre, seuls au monde. Une météorite aurait pu s'écraser dans la forêt qu'ils n'en auraient pas été perturbés, qu'ils n'auraient pas détaché leurs bouches et leurs corps maintenant parfaitement emboîtés. Harry planta ses mains de chaque côté du corps de Louis, dans l'herbe humide, et remua expérimentalement ses hanches contre lui, faisant glisser leurs membres l'un contre l'autre, toujours à travers leurs jeans, et Louis gémit en rejettant sa tête en arrière. Et oui, Harry allait carrément pouvoir jouir comme ça, juste comme ça, en se frottant contre le corps brûlant de Louis, qu'il essayait de ne pas trop écraser sous son poids. La lune fournissait une luminosité sérieusement réduite, mais suffisante pour voir à quel point le visage de Louis était rouge, ses cheveux en bordel, sa bouche haletante et enflée, et ses yeux en fusion qui semblaient réclamer plus, toujours plus. Harry enfouit sa tête dans son cou et le lécha sur toute sa longueur jusqu'à l'épaule, arrachant un frisson à Louis. Celui-ci ondulait de façon incontrôlable sous lui, ajoutant à la pression délicieuse de leurs corps, passant ses bras en bas du dos de Harry pour le tirer encore plus près, comme si c'était possible. Harry était proche, trop proche de sa fin. Leurs bouches entrèrent en collision encore une fois, et Harry descendit sa main jusqu'à la taille de Louis, et s'arrêta, soudain hésitant et gauche, l'interrogeant du regard. Louis laissa échapper une respiration sifflante et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Harry défit la boucle de sa ceinture, déboutonna son jean, et glissa sa main sous l'élastique de son boxer, pendant que Louis ouvrait la bouche comme pour chercher l'air. Son membre dressé pulsa dans la main de Harry qui s'enroulait maladroitement autour de lui, et il lui suffit de serrer et de faire un, deux va et vient, pour que Louis pousse ses hanches contre lui et atteigne sa délivrance en gémissant. Harry appuya son front contre l'épaule du garçon qui tentait de reprendre son souffle, les yeux fermés, et laissa sa main où elle était, goûtant pour la première fois à la sensation étrange et satisfaisante de sentir un pénis autre que le sien se ramollir entre ses doigts. Puis, débarrassé de toute gêne, il se glissa entre les cuisses tremblantes de Louis et frotta son érection sur sa jambe, courant après son propre orgasme, alors que les mains de Louis dans ses cheveux se faisaient étonnamment douces.

 

-Allez, Harry, chuchota Louis d'une voix rauque.

 

Et ce fut fini pour lui aussi, la jouissance le percutant comme un train lancé à vive allure. Harry enleva sa main du boxer de Louis, l'essuya sur l'herbe et pressa une dernière fois ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de rouler sur le côté, s'allongeant à son tour sur l'herbe, fermant les yeux pour redescendre et apaiser la vitesse affolée de ses battements de cœur. Il entendait les halètements de Louis se tarir peu à peu. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui. Louis avait le regard fixé sur le ciel étoilé au-dessus d'eux, et Harry n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage. Soudain, il se leva, les jambes tremblantes, rajustant son jean, et il porta les mains à son front.

 

-Oh mon dieu, chuchota-t-il, et la peur était revenue dans sa voix.

 

Harry se redressa dans l'herbe et le regarda, suppliant. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui refaire ce coup maintenant, alors qu'il venait de vivre le meilleur orgasme de sa vie et qu'il se sentait finalement à sa place quelque part. Louis n'avait pas le droit de recommencer à avoir peur, pas maintenant.

 

-Louis...

 

Louis recula d'un pas, et il tira sur ses mèches, comme s'il voulait se faire mal pour se réveiller d'un rêve. Harry ne voulait pas que Louis se fasse du mal. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il regrette ce qu'il s'était passé. Le plus jeune se leva à son tour.

 

-N'approche pas ! On aurait... On n'aurait pas dû faire ça...

 

Louis tremblait de tout son corps, et il avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Lui aussi était un peu désorienté -il venait quand même de coucher avec un autre mec, bon, ce n'était pas rien- mais il ne ressentait rien à la mesure du dégoût profond de lui-même qui se dégageait de Louis et de la peur qui l'étouffait. Mais Harry n'allait pas le laisser se détester, le détester, il n'allait pas le laisser fuir encore. En deux enjambées, il rejoignit la silhouette de Louis, qui paraissait encore plus petite que d'habitude par rapport à lui, et il l'enveloppa dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Louis résista peut être quelques secondes, puis il s'effondra quasiment dans l'étreinte, et Harry comprit qu'il pleurait, aux perles d'eau qui tombaient dans son cou.

 

-Ca va aller, Louis. Moi aussi, j'ai peur. Mais il n'y a rien de mal à être attiré l'un par l'autre, je ne veux pas que tu penses qu'on a fait quelque chose de … dégoûtant, ou je ne sais quoi.

 

Louis émit un ricanement étouffé contre son épaule.

 

-Tu vas me dire que c'est parfaitement normal, cette … situation ?

 

Harry desserra un peu ses bras pour saisir le visage ravagé par les larmes de Louis entre ses paumes.

 

-Oui, je pense que c'est normal d'être attiré par une personne, même si c'est un autre mec, c'est pas comme si l'homosexualité n'avait jamais été constatée, je vois pas en quoi c'est plus choquant que de vouloir se taper une fille ! Personnellement j'ai trouvé bien plus de signification à le faire avec toi qu'avec toutes les filles avec qui j'ai pu être. Au moins on ne se traite pas comme des bouts de viande.

 

Louis n'avait pas l'air convaincu, et il pleurait toujours.

 

-Mais je... Je ne veux pas être gay.

-Et ben ne le sois pas ! S'écria Harry. T'as pas besoin de t'enfermer dans une case ! T'as aimé être avec moi, très bien, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne voudras plus jamais être avec une meuf, c'est pas un contrat permanent. Pourquoi tu veux compliquer ? Tu n'as qu'à suivre tes envies.

-Mais cette envie là... C'est pas... C'est pas naturel, sanglota Louis en cachant de nouveau ses yeux derrière ses mains.

 

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Au fond de lui, il était persuadé qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal, que vouloir Louis n'était pas différent que vouloir une fille, qu'ils avaient le droit de désirer la personne qu'il voulait, la personne qu'il avait choisi, celle qui les ferait se sentir chez eux dans ce monde. Il avait peur lui aussi, des implications, des conséquences, mais il était intimement persuadé de la justesse de l'enchevêtrement de leurs deux corps. Mais il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer avec des mots, rendu muet par la détresse brute de Louis, de ce garçon si paradoxal, comme rappelé à l'ordre par une conscience agressive et sclérosée.

 

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Louis, murmura-t-il en reprenant le garçon dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux. Mais ne te braque pas comme ça, ça fonctionne pas quand on est chacun dans notre coin... Je peux pas supporter l'idée que tu me rejettes encore.

-J'ai jamais voulu te rejeter, c'est juste que... c'est compliqué tout ça. Je sais pas ce que je veux, ce que j'attends de tout ça...

-Moi, ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je ne veux plus jamais être privé de ta présence, affirma Harry.

-T'as dix-sept ans Harry, ne commence pas avec les « jamais ».

 

Louis pâlit un peu.

 

-Putain j'avais oublié que t'étais si jeune d'ailleurs. Si ça se trouve c'est illégal d'être avec toi ?

 

Il avait l'air à demi-sérieux. Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant cette préoccupation ridicule.

 

-N'importe quoi, on n'est pas aux USA ! Et puis t'as à peine deux ans de plus que moi, c'est pas comme si tu avais quarante-cinq ans...

 

Louis rit un peu.

 

-Enfin ça ne règle pas le problème tout ça. Je sais pas où ça va nous mener, cette histoire.

 

Louis enfouit son visage dans l'étreinte de Harry, et celui-ci manqua presque la suite de ses paroles, étouffées contre sa peau.

 

-Ca ne mène nulle part, deux mecs ensemble.

 

Ses pleurs s'étaient apaisés mais sa voix sonnait de nouveau brisée et pessimiste.

 

-Ca ne peut mener nulle part, répéta-t-il.

 

Et Harry ne trouva rien à répondre. Louis finit par se détacher des bras de ses bras et il grimaça.

 

-En attendant, on est bien dégueu, et je commence à être crevé.

 

En effet, leurs jeans et boxers étaient quelque peu collants et humides. Ils étaient toujours au milieu des bois, et Harry se rendait maintenant compte que l'air était glacial. Il récupéra son téléphone, qui était presque déchargé, et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure. Une heure du matin.

 

-Il fait vraiment noir, je ne suis pas sûr de retrouver le chemin, fit Louis d'un ton hésitant.

 

Se perdre dans une forêt obscure en pleine nuit. Hum. Harry avait peut être l'esprit aventurier, mais cette perspective n'apparaissait pas très alléchante.

 

-On n'a qu'à rester ici jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève, et puis si tu veux on peut passer chez moi avant que tu rentres ? Tu pourras prendre une douche, que ta famille ne pense pas que tu as passé la nuit dehors.

 

Ce qui techniquement, serait parfaitement exact. Louis acquiesca. Il avait en effet l'air très fatigué, d'un coup. Ils remirent leurs vestes et allèrent s'allonger côte à côte sous l'abri. Même si le sol était moins confortable que l'herbe, c'était un minimum sec.

 

-La prochaine fois, on prendra des sacs de couchage, articula Harry.

 

 _S'il y avait une prochaine fois_.

 

Ils claquaient tous les deux des dents. Après une hésitation, Harry se rapprocha un peu de Louis, qui lui tournait le dos, et se colla à lui, passant un bras par dessus lui. Louis ne le repoussa pas, et Harry sombra dans un demi-sommeil. Il se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard, seul. Il se redressa en se frottant les yeux, le corps ankylosé, transi de froid. Il tourna la tête et aperçut la silhouette de Louis qui se détachait sur le soleil levant, devant l'abri, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Harry se leva avec difficulté et le rejoignit. Il se sentait vraiment dégoûtant.

 

-Il est seulement cinq heures, mais il y a assez de lumière, on peut partir si ça te va, lui dit Louis en tournant des yeux cernés vers lui.

 

Il n'avait pas l'air de s'être beaucoup reposé, et un pli soucieux barrait son front.

 

Harry hocha la tête.

 

-Tu.. ça va ?

 

Louis le fixa quelques secondes puis sourit faiblement en acquiescant.

 

-Un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

 

Ils firent le trajet jusqu'à chez Harry en silence. Sa mère devait dormir. De toute façon, Louis n'était pas là pour visiter sa maison. Ils montèrent les escaliers et Harry guida Louis jusqu'à sa chambre. Il lui indiqua la porte de la salle de bains en passant. Si Louis remarqua les posters sur ses murs, les piles de CD ou quelque autre particularité de la chambre du plus jeune, il n'en dit rien, se contentant de se tenir debout au milieu de la pièce, visiblement mal à l'aise. Harry sortit une serviette de son placard et lui tendit.

 

-Tu peux aller te doucher, si tu veux. T'inquiète, ma mère ne se réveillera sans doute pas, et si jamais tu la croises, appelle-moi. Mais elle s'en fout, de toute façon. Normalement il y a tout ce qu'il faut sur le bord de la baignoire. Euh, et je peux te prêter des fringues propres. Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux dans mon placard.

 

Il lui montra où étaient rangés ses vêtements. Louis lui emprunta un jean qui était un peu trop court pour lui et un tee shirt des Ramones. Harry essaya de ne pas trop s'emballer à l'idée plutôt réjouissante de voir Louis porter ses vêtements. C'était tellement _cliché_. Louis le remercia et sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit. C'était assez fou de penser que deux mois auparavant, il ne connaissait même pas l'existence de Louis, et qu'aujourd'hui, il était en train de prendre une douche chez lui, après qu'ils aient passé la nuit ensemble. C'était allé à la fois vite et lentement, entre eux, mais la journée de la veille avait été pour le moins inattendue. Harry n'était pas encore habitué à l'évolution de la situation. Et maintenant, c'était un lendemain, avec sa kyrielle de questions et de doutes. Il ne voulait pas encore penser à l'après. Il allait appliquer ses propres conseils, et juste... vivre l'instant ? Il était décidément dans le stéréotype jusqu'au cou. Il ferma les paupières quelques instants. En réalité, il s'endormit comme une masse.

 

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil rentrait à flot dans la chambre, signe que la matinée était bien avancée. Il se leva et se demanda où était passé Louis, qui n'avait pas dû oser le réveiller. Harry émit un grognement de déception. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se recouche avec lui, mais il aurait bien aimé lui dire au revoir. Il ne le verrait pas dans son tee shirt des Ramones, au final. Il bailla en pensant qu'il avait vraiment besoin de prendre une douche, lui aussi. Il aperçut alors un morceau de papier sur son matelas, et il sourit en voyant de quoi il s'agissait. Louis n'était pas parti comme un voleur. Il lui avait laissé son numéro, signé d'un petit « L » et de quelques « xx ». Cette fois, il n'avait pas mis de point final à leur relation. Il avait reconnu que c'était bien le début de quelque chose.

 

*

 

Ils trouvèrent vite une manière de fonctionner. Un peu étrange. Harry aurait pu se douter que ça allait se passer comme ça, et il ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne lui convenait pas. Louis ne s'était pas enfui, il voulait le voir, et ils étaient plus que des amis. Enfin, _autre chose_ que des amis, au moins. Seulement, il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre le sache. C'était excitant, en un sens. Harry ne pouvait pas se plaindre.

 

Ils se voyaient presque tous les jours. Ils gardaient contact en s'envoyant quelques textos, mais Louis n'était pas très bavard via téléphone, et Harry non plus, d'ailleurs. La plupart du temps, ils communiquaient surtout pour se mettre d'accord sur leur lieu de rendez-vous. Les endroits variaient, mais il se passait toujours plus ou moins la même chose. Ils se retrouvaient après leurs cours respectifs, un jour sur deux, en général. Louis venait chercher Harry au lycée -mais il ne l'attendait plus juste devant. Ou bien Harry passait à l'université quand sa journée se terminait plus tôt que celle de Louis. Après, cela dépendait. Parfois, ils allaient boire un café. Mais Louis n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée qu'une connaissance puisse les surprendre là, et qu'on s'étonne de les voir tous les deux. Il préférait marcher longuement dans les rues, dans les quartiers où il ne connaissait personne, ou dans la forêt, qu'ils avaient exploré en long en large et en travers, à force. Ainsi, les moments passés ensemble commençaient toujours par des discussions, des promenades, des partages de cigarettes, des fous rires, comme s'ils étaient amis. On aurait pu dire qu'ils jouaient une sorte de comédie, en attendant que l'obscurité s'installe. Mais Harry ne voyait pas cela comme de l'hypocrisie. Peut être que c'était dur de s'interdire de toucher Louis pendant ces heures passées ensemble, peut être qu'il aurait aimé l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour, peut être qu'il aurait aimé entrelacer immédiatement leurs doigts. Sans doute, il aurait aimé ça. Mais il aimait ces moments détachés de toute considération sexuelle ou physique avec Louis, parce qu'il appréciait Louis pour la personne qu'il était, et pas seulement pour son corps. Et de toute façon, les jours où ils avaient vraiment trop envie l'un de l'autre, les jours où ils ne voulaient qu'une chose, se blottir l'un contre l'autre - les mauvais jours, généralement - ils passaient directement à l'étape d'après. Ils n'avaient passé la soirée dans la forêt que deux ou trois fois. Maintenant, ils allaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Surtout chez Harry, parce que la maison de Louis était assez surpeuplée. Et son beau-père risquait toujours de se pointer ; mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Les horaires de travail de la mère du plus jeune, qui était notaire, et son absence total d'intérêt pour ce que pouvait fabriquer son fils dans sa chambre leur convenaient très bien. Harry avait vite compris que Louis avait peut être cédé à son désir dévorant, mais qu'il n'avait pas vaincu toutes ses appréhensions, loin de là. Ils se touchaient très rarement dehors, et rarement en pleine lumière. Quand il repensait, Harry était une nouvelle fois frappé par le point commun de ses rencontres avec Louis : elles s'étaient toutes faites dans l'obscurité. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient assouvir leur passion que dans le noir. Comme si Louis ne pouvait être lui-même que caché dans l'ombre. D'où l'étrangeté de leur relation.

 

Parce que ce n'était qu'une fois que la porte de sa chambre était fermée à clé et que les derniers rayons du jour s'éteignaient, lumière orangée mourante par la fenêtre, qu'ils laissaient libre cours à l'attraction qui les paralysait encore parfois pendant plusieurs instants quand ils se retrouvaient, tant elle était forte. Alors seulement Louis poussait Harry contre le mur et embrassait son cou, ses mains, sa bouche. Alors seulement il faisait passer son tee shirt par dessus sa tête, suçant ses tétons, léchant chaque centimètre carré de son torse, jusqu'à ce que Harry tremble et gémisse de plaisir, et tire à son tour sur son haut, que Louis enlevait complaisamment. Alors seulement Harry pouvait capturer la mâchoire de Louis et goûter l'intérieur de sa bouche avec la pointe de sa langue, jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent reprendre leur souffle. Alors seulement il pouvait renverser Louis sur son lit et laisser sa langue dévaler la peau nue jusqu'à son jean. Alors seulement il pouvait glisser ses pouces dans les passants de sa ceinture et lui enlever pantalon et boxer, pour admirer son corps nu, éclairé par la faible lampe de chevet que Louis tolérait, ou par la lune, parfois très lumineuse, quand le ciel était dégagé. Il leur avait fallu du temps pour en arriver là, pourtant. C'était une chose que de se frotter l'un contre l'autre tout habillé ; c'en était une autre que de se retrouver entièrement nu face à l'autre, et que de faire... _d'autres choses_. Pour tous les deux, c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le lit d'un autre garçon, et ils y allaient pas à pas, prenant le temps de se découvrir sans s'effrayer. Ils y allaient en fait assez lentement, comparé à l'intensité de leur attraction. Mais c'était aussi parce qu'ils se désiraient tellement, se faisaient tellement d'effet, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup pour atteindre la jouissance.

 

Ce n'était que le soir de son dix-huitième anniversaire, le 1er mars, que Harry avait découvert la sensation hallucinante de la bouche de Louis autour de lui. Ce soir-là, ses amis lui avaient organisé une sortie au bar. Harry n'avait jamais dit toute la vérité à Niall sur Louis. Il lui avait juste raconté qu'ils s'étaient croisés à plusieurs reprises et qu'ils étaient devenus plutôt amis. Il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé d'excuse pour expliquer pourquoi Louis était venu devant le lycée, racontant quelque chose de peu cohérent à propos du magasin de disques. Niall n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, sentant confusément qu'il ne fallait pas harceler son ami à ce sujet. Mais il avait intégré le fait que Louis et Harry étaient « amis », et Louis avait dit à peu près la même chose à Zayn, qui n'avait pas oublié le mensonge vaseux du bouclé pour le localiser. Niall et Liam avaient donc jugé bon de proposer à Louis et Zayn de venir au bar pour l'anniversaire de Harry, surtout qu'ils avaient à peu près convié tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient. Ça faisait pas mal de monde, et Harry se sentait heureux d'être entouré comme ça, lui qui avait l'habitude de la solitude. Pour son dix-huitième anniversaire, son passage à l'âge adulte, même s'il avait dû devenir adulte bien plus tôt que ça. Mais surtout, il était heureux de voir Louis au milieu des autres gens qui comptaient pour lui, il était heureux de le voir s'amuser -il savait que ce n'était pas souvent qu'il sortait le soir, entre les interdictions de son beau-père et les baby-sitting, surtout maintenant qu'il rentrait de plus en plus tard à cause des moments passés avec Harry. Harry ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux, aimanté par la vision de ce magnifique garçon assis à l'autre bout de la table, et qui lui souriait. Tout le monde était trop occupé à boire et rire dans un joyeux brouhaha pour faire attention à eux, et pendant un instant, quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent, ce fut comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, à se déshabiller des yeux. Mais ce fut de courte durée, car Niall lui tapa bientôt sur l'épaule, se plaignant qu'avec tous ces gens, Harry oubliait ses meilleurs amis. Harry détourna à regret ses yeux de Louis et ils se mirent à discuter foot, une conversation que tous les garçons de la tablée s'empressèrent de rejoindre. Louis, lui-même, pourtant pas du genre à se mettre en avant, fit rire tout le monde avec sa déclaration d'amour passionnée exagérée à Manchester United. Harry était heureux. Il avait un peu bu, mais il savait aussi qu'il se serait senti aussi bien s'il n'avait pas eu une goutte d'alcool dans le sang. Et si on lui avait dit qu'il se serait senti si euphorique sans l'aide d'un verre un mois plus tôt, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Si on lui avait dit qu'il ne ressentirait pas le besoin de se soûler, ni de voler, ni de rayer des voitures avec un couteau suisse, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Et pourtant.

 

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'il n'était vraiment pas très content de voir dans le bar pour son anniversaire. Taylor. La pauvre, elle ne devait rien y comprendre. Il l'avait fui comme la peste depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, et aurait bien continué à l'éviter. Mais elle se glissa sur la banquette à ses côtés, forçant tout le monde à se décaler, mais s'asseyant quand même un peu trop collée à Harry à son goût. Elle avait toujours été plutôt jolie. Mais maintenant, Harry voyait tous ses défauts, et il se demandait comment il avait pu la désirer. Elle était trop maquillée, ses yeux étaient vides, son sourire et son rire aigu sonnaient faux et irritants. Cette fille n'avait aucun intérêt, et Harry n'avait même pas envie de faire semblant d'être poli alors qu'elle babillait dans son oreille. Il la remercia vaguement quand elle lui souhaita joyeux anniversaire, mais dans sa tête, il lui criait de dégager. Cette fille était née pour le faire chier, ce n'était pas possible. Il savait qu'il était injuste, qu'il avait été bien content de la trouver pendue à ses basques pour la mettre dans son lit il n'y avait pas si longtemps, et qu'elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Mais elle lui tapait sur les nerfs et il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps avec elle. Roulant des yeux, il chercha désespérément une échappatoire. Et là, son regard tomba sur le visage de Louis. Celui-ci le fixait, ses yeux passant de lui à Taylor. Il avait une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Les sourcils froncés, il avait l'air irrité, énervé, presque … en colère.

 

En fait, il avait l'air prêt à sauter à la gorge de la jeune fille.

 

Harry l'interrogea des yeux, mais Louis se contenta de détourner la tête avec mauvaise humeur et plongea son nez dans son verre de vodka orange. Finalement, ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité plus tard, Harry réussit à prétexter un besoin de prendre l'air pour fausser compagnie à Taylor. Il soupira de soulagement en sortant, s'allumant une cigarette devant le bar. Il faisait froid, mais c'était agréable, cela lui éclaircissait l'esprit après l'ambiance survoltée qui régnait à l'intérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit une main familière lui effleurer le cou.

 

-Tu me passes une clope ? lui souffla Louis en se glissant à côté sur le trottoir.

 

Harry lui alluma une cigarette. Il l'aurait bien embrassé avant, mais bon, ils étaient devant un bar rempli par tous les gens qu'ils connaissaient.

 

-Ca va ? Tu t'amuses bien ? Demanda Harry après un temps.

-Mmh, fit Louis en hochant la tête, en tirant une bouffée de tabac.

-Niall et Liam sont sympas, non ?

-Ouais, super sympas.

 

Puis Louis resta silencieux, les yeux fixés sur le ciel. Harry soupira. Il commençait à connaître assez Louis pour savoir quand il était contrarié.

 

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu fais la tête ?

-Je fais pas « la tête « , je t'en prie.

-T'es sûr ?

-C'est juste que l'autre fille là, la « copine de lycée », elle... _m'énerve_.

 

Ah voilà, on y était. Harry ne put retenir un petit sourire. Louis était jaloux, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et ça lui plaisait, même s'il n'aimait pas que Louis soit énervé.

 

-Ouais, elle est un peu collante.

-Un peu ? Tu restais un peu plus longtemps et elle était carrément sur tes genoux ! Elle t'aurait bien déshabillé sur place.

-...J'en connais un qui est jaloux.

-Je ne suis pas _jaloux_  ! Se rebiffa Louis. C'est juste qu'elle te reluque comme un morceau de viande, c'est énervant, c'est pour toi hein, et vu qu'elle avait l'air de te taper sur les nerfs...

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-En même temps, je ne peux pas trop lui en vouloir, pendant longtemps, ça ne m'a pas dérangé plus que ça. Elle n'a pas dû comprendre mon changement d'attitude.

 

La mâchoire de Louis se contracta.

 

-Vous... vous couchiez ensemble souvent ?

-De temps en temps.

-Et... c'était ta copine ?

 

Harry ricana.

 

-Non, juste un plan cul.

 

Louis se tourna vers lui.

 

-Et tu te la tapes encore ?

 

Harry s'étouffa avec sa fumée de cigarette.

 

-Quoi ? Non ! Pas depuis qu'on... enfin que tous les deux, on est... _impliqué_ s. Tu crois que j'ai toujours envie d'elle ?!

-Bah j'en sais rien, c'est possible ! Je veux dire, il y a un mois tu la voulais, pourquoi plus maintenant ? Grommela Louis.

-Pourquoi ? Mais parce que, maintenant, il y a toi ! Franchement, même si j'essayais, je pourrais plus coucher avec elle. C'était pas un mauvais coup, mais c'est juste que par comparaison... Bref, je ne veux plus d'elle. Et en plus elle est insupportable.

-Tu es parti avec elle, le deuxième soir où je suis venu à la boîte...

-Ouais, c'était la dernière fois qu'on a couché ensemble. J'essayais juste de t'oublier, et c'était un désastre... Je bandais même pas, avoua Harry.

 

Cette fois, Louis eut l'air satisfait.

 

-Ok, fit-il simplement en écrasant sa cigarette par terre.

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Ok ? C'est bon ? L'interrogatoire est fini ?

-Tout de suite, un interrogatoire...  
-Ca veut dire que moi aussi, j'ai le droit de te poser plein de questions sur tes anciennes conquêtes ? Le taquina Harry.

-Si tu veux, mais il n'y a rien de très croustillant. Ça faisait un an que j'avais pas été avec une fille quand je t'ai rencontré.

 

Harry aurait bien aimé en savoir plus, mais il sentit que le moment n'était pas venu d'avoir cette discussion. Surtout que Louis tourna brusquement des prunelles remplies d'une intensité qu'il connaissait bien vers lui, et Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté.

 

-Tu me raccompagnes chez moi ? Demanda Louis.

 

Harry était toujours incapable de refuser quelque chose à Louis. Il dit rapidement au revoir à ses amis dans le bar, en disant qu'il allait peut être revenir plus tard, et il rejoignit Louis à l'extérieur. Ils marchèrent en silence dans les rues, et quand ils arrivèrent devant l'imposante maison des parents de Louis, Harry se prépara à lui dire au revoir.

 

-Est-ce que tu veux vraiment retourner à la soirée ? Fit brusquement Louis.

-Euh, je ne sais pas... Pourquoi ?

-J'ai envie de toi.

 

Ouh, d'accord, ça c'était _direct_. Harry sentit son pénis tressauter rien qu'avec ces mots. Il avala de nouveau sa salive.

 

-Mais... Tu veux qu'on aille dans ta chambre ? Avec toute ta famille à côté ?

-Non, j'ai une autre idée, suis-moi.

 

Il saisit la main de Harry et le guida à travers le vaste jardin qui entourait la résidence. Au fond, derrière un arbre, il y avait une cabane où sa famille rangeait les outils de jardin. Louis le poussa à l'intérieur et mit le loquet. Harry faillit trébucher sur la tondeuse à gazon, mais en fait, c'était assez spacieux. Son dos heurta le mur en bois quand Louis s'empara de ses lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre.

 

-Je suis sûr qu'elle ne peut pas te faire sentir comme ça, grogna-t-il. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi te fasse sentir comme ça.

 

Il mordilla son cou, et Harry gémit. Il adorait la nuance possessive dans la voix de Louis. Chacune de ses caresses semblaient marteler « A moi, tu es à moi », et Harry adorait littéralement cela, bien qu'il ne l'eût jamais reconnu tout haut.

 

-Je me disais que vu que c'est ton anniversaire... On pourrait peut être essayer quelque chose de nouveau ? Murmura Louis soudainement.

-Genre... quoi ?

-Genre... _ça,_ fit Louis en se laissant tomber à genoux, et en défaisant sa ceinture.

 

Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

 

-Oh mon dieu. T'es sûr ? T'es pas obligé si tu te sens pas... prêt... souffla-t-il.

-Je veux essayer, fit Louis d'un ton ferme. Par contre, j'ai jamais fait ça, donc je te promets rien... Si ça se trouve, ça sera nul...

-J'en doute vraiment, murmura Harry qui tremblait déjà rien qu'à la pensée de la langue de Louis sur lui.

-Il va falloir que tu restes un minimum silencieux, je ne voudrais pas réveiller toute la maison, dit Louis en léchant expérimentalement le bout de la longueur de Harry et en la saisissant à la base.

 

Ca avait été dur, mais Harry avait réussi à retenir ses gémissements les plus bruyants. Au final, c'était à peu près le seul souvenir qui lui restait de cette soirée d'anniversaire : les lèvres de Louis autour de lui, ses yeux bleus ancrés dans les siens alors qu'il tentait de le prendre en entier dans sa bouche. Plus tard, ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre sur le sol de la cabane, et c'était rare que Louis accepte de rester un peu dans les bras de Harry, après. Déjà, parce qu'il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui. Ensuite, parce que...

 

Eh bien, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'ils étaient ensemble, comme s'ils étaient un couple. Dormir ensemble, tout ça... Ils ne faisaient pas. Pourtant, depuis la petite poussée de jalousie de Louis à la vue de Taylor, son petit accès possessif, ce soir de ses dix-huit ans, il était assez évident qu'ils étaient exclusifs. Harry ne demandait pas plus que ce qu'ils avaient, mais savoir que Louis ne couchait qu'avec lui, ça l'avait soulagé, en un sens. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ça signifiait énormément pour lui. Ça avait vraiment été un bon anniversaire.

 

Il avait rendu la faveur à Louis quelques jours plus tard, et ça lui avait plu. Cela impliquait-il qu'il était plus gay qu'hétérosexuel ? Il n'était pas très sûr. Il avait aimé faire ça avec Louis. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimerait le faire avec d'autres garçons. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr qu'il ressentirait la même chose. Ce n'était pas le fait que Louis soit un garçon, qui l'attirait. C'était que Louis soit... _Louis_. C'était Louis, qui l'attirait, pas les mecs, pas le sexe gay. Louis n'était pas qu'un corps. Plus ils se fréquentaient, et plus Harry constatait cela. C'était tellement plus que du sexe. Louis comblait peu à peu les vides de sa vie. Peut être que Harry travaillait un peu moins pour le lycée, et que ses notes avaient un peu baissé. Mais était-ce vraiment le plus important ? Louis le rendait heureux. L'idée de le voir l'aidait à se lever le matin. Il avait moins peur de l'avenir. Il ne se sentait plus seul. Il n'errait plus dans les rues la nuit à ressasser ses problèmes de famille.

 

Louis lui fournissait un cadre, aussi. Harry avait grandi sans père, puis sa mère et sa sœur l'avaient abandonné à leur tour. Même s'il avait su se débrouiller seul, même s'il avait d'autres appuis, comme ses amis, il lui manquait une figure solide, une sorte de modèle auquel se raccrocher. Il lui manquait quelqu'un pour le remettre dans les rails. Il lui manquait quelqu'un de plus âgé et de plus expérimenté pour parvenir sans encombres à l'âge adulte. La différence d'âge entre Louis et lui n'était vraiment pas énorme ; et pourtant Harry la percevait, et au fond, il trouvait ça rassurant. Louis avait inconsciemment accepté d'assumer une partie des attributions d'un père ou d'un grand frère, surtout que l'éducation que Mark lui avait donné, si elle lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, en avait au moins fait quelqu'un de profondément honnête et droit. Ce n'était pas que Louis n'aimait pas s'amuser. C'était juste qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de défier l'autorité, de se mettre en danger, juste pour le plaisir de le faire, et il avait vite mis les choses au clair à ce sujet avec Harry, qui était quand même plus ou moins sur la pente de la délinquance. Pas question d'enfreindre la loi en sa présence. Maintenant que Harry était majeur, il n'avait plus de problèmes pour boire ou fumer. Mais Harry avait l'habitude de voler, aussi, ou de dégrader des lieux publics, et ça, Louis ne supportait pas. Même l'idée le dérangeait. Surtout qu'il avait peur pour Harry. Il avait peur qu'il se fasse de nouveau arrêter, qu'il aille en prison. Il avait peur qu'il tombe sur Mark. Il trouvait que le risque ne valait pas trois DVD ou un tag. Il n'était pas le premier à dire ça à Harry. Niall, Liam, Frank avaient tous essayé de lui expliquer. Mais Harry avait été trop en colère pour les écouter, il avait trop besoin d'adrénaline. Maintenant, c'était différent. Il n'avait plus besoin de ça. Il avait Louis, qui lui permettait de se défouler autrement, et dont la présence l'apaisait, le guérissait. Qui le recadrait donc. Lui, il l'écoutait. Evidemment. Alors Harry avait arrêté de piquer des trucs dans les magasins, il avait arrêté de casser des bancs, et il n'était pas retourné au poste. Et en un sens, Louis avait pris la place que la police avait pu occuper dans sa vie. Il se préoccupait de lui. Il le reprenait à l'ordre. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont ils _discutaient_ , ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils formulaient, mais c'était quelque chose qui s'était installé dans leur relation, et qui semblait naturel.

 

Et ça se traduisait dans leurs relations sexuelles. Harry aimait bien être dominé, il aimait bien quand les deux années d'écart avec Louis prenaient toute leur ampleur dans leurs gestes. La différence de taille n'avait aucune importance, Louis n'avait aucun mal à faire sentir une certaine supériorité quand il le voulait, et Harry avait envie de ça. Louis s'en était rendu compte, et il sentait quand Harry en avait besoin, besoin d'être _secoué_. Alors il était ce dont il avait besoin, et il aimait ça aussi. Ses gestes se faisaient plus rudes, il le secouait, il le balançait contre le mur, il le maintenait sur le matelas, les muscles tendus, il le marquait en suçant sa peau, en griffant son dos, il le faisait crier, accompagnant ça de paroles crues qui faisaient rougir Harry quand il y repensait plus tard. Ce n'était pas malsain. Cela les comblait tous les deux. Louis aussi avait besoin de se libérer.

 

Harry se rappelait du jour où ils étaient allongés à moitié nus sur le lit de Louis en train de s'embrasser, et où son beau-père avait brusquement frappé à la porte. C'était au milieu de l'après-midi, un mardi. Ni Harry ni Louis n'avaient cours, et ils avaient pris l'habitude d'aller chez le plus âgé, puisque ses sœurs étaient à l'école et ses parents au travail. Harry aimait bien la chambre de Louis. C'était petit, mais chaleureux, orienté plein sud. Sauf que ce jour-là, Mark avait oublié un dossier à la maison, et qu'il avait monté les escaliers pour aller voir ce que Louis fabriquait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il les avait entendus. C'était habituel ; il passait son temps à fourrer son nez dans la vie de Louis, à vérifier ses activités, son assiduité en cours. C'était un miracle que Louis ait réussi à lui cacher l'existence de Harry tant son beau-père était parfois étouffant. Ça énervait prodigieusement Harry que Louis soit oppressé comme ça, mais quand il lui en faisait la remarque, Louis haussait les épaules. De toute façon, il ne vivrait pas chez ses parents toute sa vie, déclarait-il. Il pouvait bien supporter son beau-père encore un an ou deux. Sauf que ce jour-là, ils avaient eu peur. Mark se tenait devant la porte, appelant Louis, et Harry était dans son lit. Même s'il avait pu se rhabiller et ne rien laisser soupçonner de leurs activités, même si Louis avait pu expliquer de façon convaincante qu'ils étaient amis ou qu'il l'aidait pour les cours, ou quelque chose comme ça, Mark l'aurait reconnu du poste, et ça aurait fait un drame. Louis avait ouvert des yeux paniqués pendant que Harry enfilait son tee shirt et cherchait stupidement une issue.

 

-Sous le lit, avait rapidement chuchoté Louis, mets-toi sous le lit.

 

C'était vraiment juste, mais Harry avait réussi à se glisser sous le meuble, respirant difficilement à cause de la poussière et de l'exiguité. C'était assez _ridicule_ , aussi, de se cacher comme ça, mais nécessaire. Harry lui-même n'avait pas très envie que Mark découvre leur relation dans ces circonstances. Louis n'était pas prêt, et lui non plus. Louis avait rabattu le bout de sa couette sur l'espace entre le sol et le matelas, et avait ouvert la porte. Harry n'avait pas vu pas la scène, mais il avait très bien pu l'imaginer.

 

-Désolé, hum, je faisais une sieste, avait marmonné Louis.

-Une sieste ? Avait fait la voix irritée de Mark. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à faire à cette heure-ci ?

Tu n'as pas de travail pour la fac ?

-Hum, si, je vais m'y mettre, c'est juste que j'étais un peu... fatigué.

 

Harry avait entendu Mark faire quelques pas à l'intérieur de la chambre, et il avait visualisé l'anxiété dans les yeux de Louis. Mais il était pratiquement sûr d'être le seul à vraiment remarquer les changements d'émotions dans ses prunelles bleus, il y avait peu de chances que Mark relève son malaise.

 

-C'est amusant que tu dises que tu es fatigué... Parce que tu n'as pas vraiment de raison de l'être. Tu sais, j'ai croisé ton entraîneur de foot dans la rue, ce matin. Et il m'a dit des choses vraiment _surprenantes_.

 

Louis avait avalé sa salive et Harry avait porté la main à son front. Et mince. Le foot.

 

-Comme quoi tu manques beaucoup d'entraînements, et même parfois des matchs. Il m'a demandé si tu avais l'intention de laisser tomber le club. Il te voit tellement peu qu'il pense que tu vas quitter l'équipe ! Est ce que tu peux m'expliquer ça, Louis ?

 

Et zut. Bien sûr que Louis allait moins au foot. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Harry, et quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble, Louis travaillait pour l'université. Il était parfois obligé de sécher ses entrainements pour rattraper ses devoirs en retard. Et il s'en fichait. Il aimait bien le football, mais ce n'était pas une passion non plus. Il préférait voir Harry et préparer ses pièces de théâtre. Seulement, Mark n'était pas exactement sur la même longueur d'ondes.

 

-Hum, c'est que... avait balbutié Louis, avant de se reprendre. C'est une période vraiment chargée à la fac.

 

Mark avait probablement dû hausser un sourcil.

 

-On prépare une représentation moderne de La Nuit des Rois, de Shakespeare, pour dans trois semaines, et j'ai accepté de me charger de beaucoup de choses sur cette pièce, tu sais, je te l'avais dit, ça fera bien dans mon dossier. Du coup je dois aider les acteurs avec leur texte, réfléchir à la mise en scène, discuter avec les étudiants en mode pour les costumes... Ca me prend énormément de temps, je dois courir à droite à gauche, et ça m'est arrivé de manquer le foot. Je pensais que tu serais d'accord pour dire que la fac passe avant...

 

C'était plutôt convaincant, et presque vrai. En réalité, Louis n'avait pas tant de choses à faire que ça pour la pièce. Il se chargeait principalement de la mise en scène. C'était du boulot, mais ça ne lui prenait pas non plus tout son temps. Mark avait grogné. Il semblait avoir gobé l'explication de Louis.

 

-Tu sais Louis, j'ai accepté que tu ailles en fac de théâtre... Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu vas faire avec ça, mais, j'ai dit oui... Parce que je comprends que tu aimes l'art, tout ça... Ta mère m'a convaincu que tu aurais de bons résultats, au moins, en allant là-bas...

 

Son ton s'était fait moqueur.

 

-Mais il est hors de question que tu négliges le sport. Aussi longtemps que tu vivras sous mon toit, je ne peux pas accepter ça. Pour être un homme complet, il faut que tu gardes la forme. Ne faire que du théâtre, c'est bon pour les filles, d'accord ?

 

Harry avait senti une vague de dégoût l'envahir. Ce type était vraiment fort pour écraser son fils sous les stéréotypes et les visions sclérosées du monde. Louis avait dû se sentir tellement mal, à ce moment précis, avec son beau-père qui lui tenait des propos méprisants, et son amant sous son lit. Harry avait eu envie de jaillir de sa cachette, de le prendre dans ses bras, et de faire un pied de nez à Mark. Mais ça n'aurait pas été très mature.

 

-Oui, t'as raison, avait finalement murmuré Louis. Mais c'était seulement pour quelques semaines, je vais reprendre le foot comme avant bientôt. Et puis je vais en skateboard à l'université, souvent. Je fais du sport, c'est bon.

-Bien.

 

Et Mark était sorti de la pièce. Ni Harry ni Louis n'avaient bougé jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient entendu la porte d'entrée claquer. Puis Harry s'était extrait de sous le lit en toussant, pour trouver Louis planté au milieu de sa chambre, comme paralysé.

 

-Lou ?

 

Il s'était approché de lui et avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille par derrière, l'étreignant, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

 

-Ne l'écoute pas, c'est qu'un con...

-Il va bien falloir que je fasse ce qu'il me dit, avait fait Louis d'une voix neutre.

-Oui, enfin t'es pas obligé, mais c'est pas ça que je voulais dire... T'as pas besoin de faire du sport pour être un  « homme complet ». C'est très bien le théâtre.

-Tu parles... C'est vrai que c'est super utile dans la vie...

-Mais on s'en fiche que ce soit utile, ça te plait à toi, c'est l'important. Et tu es doué pour ça. J'adore que tu me parles de ce que tu fais à la fac, tu te donnes à fond, et je suis vraiment fier de toi.

 

Louis avait exhalé tristement et avait resserré les bras de Harry autour de lui. Ils étaient restés comme ça quelques minutes, et puis Louis s'était retourné et avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Il avait senti son humeur changer dans le baiser. La mélancolie et l'abattement de Louis s'étaient brusquement transformés en colère, et Harry connaissait très bien cela. Et alors que la bouche de Louis s'était faite plus pressante, ses gestes moins tendres, il l'avait encouragé. Que Louis se défoule sur lui. Harry ne demandait que ça. Louis l'avait interrogé du regard, comme s'il lui demandait la permission de relâcher ses frustrations sur lui. Harry l'avait tiré à lui et avait murmuré.

 

-Vas-y Lou. Montre-moi comme tu es en colère.

 

Alors Louis l'avait embrassé avec violence, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, le contact se faisant rude, mais il avait pris son temps pour le pousser à bout, jusqu'à ce que Harry tremble, jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie pour plus. Ils auraient sans doute pu aller jusqu'au bout, ce jour-là. Au fond de lui, Harry avait terriblement envie que Louis le prenne, le prenne tout entier. Mais c'était vraiment un grand pas. Ça l'effrayait. L'idée le mettait encore mal à l'aise. Et vu comme il se tendait quand Harry avait le malheur de laisser descendre ses doigts un peu trop bas sur ses fesses, Louis n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée non plus. Il appréhendait un peu de lui demander d'aller plus loin. Alors, ça, non, ils n'avaient pas encore fait. Peut être qu'ils ne le feraient jamais. Ils n'étaient pas pressés, ils n'avaient aucune obligation. Leur relation n'était pas conventionnelle. Louis lui donnait déjà beaucoup. Et il savait qu'il lui apportait aussi quelque chose. Leurs amis avaient remarqué qu'ils souriaient plus, qu'ils avaient l'air plus détendus -même s'ils commençaient aussi à remarquer leurs disparitions. Et toutes les pressions extérieures – Mark, l'avenir, la famille de Harry, la peur - s'effaçaient quand ils étaient tous les deux nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'embrasser, ou à se chuchoter leurs confidences, à se raconter leurs rêves les plus secrets. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche d'une personne. Il avait Louis.

 

C'était assez.

 

*

 

Bleu. Harry avait toujours aimé le bleu.

Bleu comme toutes les nuances de la mer, qui l'émerveillait depuis tout petit.

Bleu comme le ciel dégagé de l'été, qu'il pouvait fixer pendant des heures sans se lasser.

Bleu comme l'album bleu des Beatles, qui avait toujours été un de ses disques favoris.

Bleu comme le foulard préféré de Gemma, dans lequel il aimait respirer son parfum, avant.

 

Bleu comme les yeux de Louis.

 

-Je vais écrire un poème sur la couleur de tes yeux, déclara Harry en se tournant vers Louis qui lisait un roman, en boxer, à plat ventre sur le lit du plus jeune, tandis que Harry finissait un devoir, assis par terre.

-Ah ouais ? Fit Louis en levant les yeux de sa lecture.

-Ouais.

-Tu écris des poèmes ?

-Pas encore, dit Harry. Mais tu me donnes envie d'essayer.

 

Et Louis avait souri et il avait replongé la tête dans son livre, jusqu'à ce que Harry rampe jusqu'à lui et lui embrasse les omoplates, et qu'il jette le bouquin par terre pour renverser Harry sur le matelas.

 

Tout allait bien. C'était assez.

 

*

 

Les acteurs principaux de la Nuit des Rois entrainèrent Louis sur scène pour qu'il salue avec eux, et Louis esquissa une révérence timide alors que l'auditorium de l'université s'emplissait d'applaudissements chaleureux. Le public finit par se lever, et Harry se dressa lui aussi sur son siège du deuxième rang, à côté de Zayn. Les yeux de Louis se promenèrent dans le public, et quand ils se posèrent sur Harry, il eut l'air soulagé, et il lui fit son plus beau sourire. Toute la famille de Louis était venue voir la pièce qu'il avait mise en scène ; tous ses amis. Pourtant, c'était la présence de Harry qui signifiait le plus pour lui. Harry constata cette évidence, et pendant un instant il crut que le bonheur et la fierté allaient le noyer, alors qu'il regardait Louis rosir de plaisir et passer une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux déjà complètement en désordre -comme toujours.

Tout allait bien. C'était assez.

 

*

 

-Va éteindre la lumière, s'il te plait.

-Mais Lou, ma lampe de chevet est cassée, les volets sont fermés, on n'y voit vraiment rien _du tout..._

-Harry, éteins ! Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas, en pleine lumière comme ça.

-Ok, ok... grommela Harry en sortant du lit pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

 

Mieux valait ne pas discuter là-dessus avec Louis. Il ne voulait coucher avec lui que dans le noir ? Très bien, ça lui allait. Il y avait d'autres moments où il pouvait admirer les traits de Louis et sa silhouette parfaite dans la clarté. Tant qu'il pouvait embrasser sa peau et goûter à ses caresses. Tant qu'il pouvait être proche de lui, faire rouler son corps sur le sien. Tant que Louis lui ouvrait toujours ses pensées. Dans le noir, dans la lumière, ça revenait au même. Ça ne voulait pas dire que Louis avait honte. Ça voulait juste dire qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise d'être vu nu dans une lumière trop forte. Plein de gens hétéro avaient ce genre d'exigences. Harry enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de Louis et murmura « Pardon ». Il ne sut pas si Louis l'avait entendu, mais celui-ci referma ses bras autour de lui et coula sa bouche sur la sienne, remplaçant de toute façon l'obscurité et le silence par une cascade de sensations brûlantes.

 

Tout allait bien. C'était assez.

 

*

 

-Non, je t'assure, ça me dit vraiment rien...

-Allez, Haz , j'aime pas quand tu restes dans ton coin ! Essaye ! Tu peux pas être si nul que ça !

 

Harry grimaça en jetant un coup d'oeil aux nombreux jeunes qui dévalaient les pistes à toute allure, sans aucune difficulté.

 

-Oh, si, je suis vraiment complètement nul, j'exagère pas... J'ai aucun équilibre, je peux pas tenir sur ces... trucs à roulettes !

 

Louis fit la moue, un pied sur son skateboard. Une bonne partie de leurs amis avaient décidé de faire un tour au skatepark. Harry était heureux de voir que maintenant, parce que Zayn et Louis s'étaient vraiment bien entendus avec les autres à sa soirée d'anniversaire, Niall, et surtout Liam, qui les connaissait déjà avant, après tout, leur proposaient souvent de se joindre à eux. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plaisir que de voir son monde rejoindre celui de Louis, même s'ils gardaient aussi des sphères séparées. Parfois, il avait l'impression que ça ajoutait à l'angoisse que Louis avait toujours qu'ils soient découverts, mais il appréciait aussi ces moments où Harry et lui trainaient avec leurs amis.

 

Mais Harry était vraiment très mauvais en skateboard. Il avait revendu le sien après des tentatives quelque peu traumatisantes dans sa pré-adolescence, et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds sur ces machines à suicide ambulantes. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'éclater la tête sur le béton, _merci bien_. Evidemment, c'était avant de rencontrer Louis, qui lui adorait le skateboard. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient au skatepark ensemble, et le plus âgé harcelait Harry depuis un quart d'heure pour qu'il vienne en faire avec eux. Harry était très bien où il était, assis sur des marches au bord de la piste, profitant des premiers rayons de soleil du printemps, à contempler Louis en action, en essayant de ne pas trop baver. Il était à couper le souffle avec ses joues rougies par l'adrénaline et sa tenue de skate, short large, tee shirt rouge et blanc assorti à sa planche, casquette à l'envers retenant ses cheveux ébouriffés. Et Harry trouvait sa manière de tournoyer sur son skate extrêmement sexy. Alors qu'honnêtement, il ne pensait pas qu'il lui était possible d'être encore plus attiré par Louis qu'il ne l'était déjà. Bref, Harry était très bien installé, et il aurait pu passer l'après-midi comme ça. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'objet de ses fantasmes, qui finit par le trainer triomphalement vers une rampe de hauteur raisonnable, selon lui, mais assez terrifiante, de l'avis de Harry. Harry avait-il déjà mentionné le fait qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à Louis ? Il s'était encore fait avoir. Louis déposa sa planche devant lui à côté de la rampe.

 

-Je... je suis censé monter dessus, là ? demanda-t-il en observant craintivement le skate, qui n'avait pourtant rien de bien menaçant, concrètement.

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Non, d'abord, tu dois prendre un peu d'élan. Tu vois, tu poses un pied vers l'avant comme ça, tu pousses sur le sol, et quand tu as assez de vitesse, tu mets l'autre pied, comme ça, et hop ! Tu skates, quoi.

 

Ça avait l'air facile, dit comme ça, non, accompagné d'un charmant sourire de Louis ? Et bien, ça ne l'était pas. Pas du tout. Harry était déjà tombé au moins cinq fois de la planche, et il n'était même pas encore monté sur une rampe. La sixième fois, Louis, qui essayait vraiment de ne pas se moquer et de lui donner des conseils, éclata de rire.

 

-Mais c'est pas possible, t'es trop nul ! Réussit-il à articuler en tendant sa main à Harry pour le relever.

 

Harry grogna, se sentant rougir.

 

-Oui bah c'est bon, je t'avais prévenu, hein...

-Tu remontes dessus ?

-Oh non putain, j'abandonne, ça me soûle et j'ai mal partout...

-Allez encore un peu ! J'aime bien faire du skate avec toi !

-Mais on fait pas de skate ensemble, tu fais que me regarder tomber ! C'est marrant pour personne...

-Allez, reste.

-Non.

-Et si on essaye d'une autre façon ? Fit Louis d'un air malicieux.

 

Harry restait dubitatif.

 

-Louis, on peut pas tenir à deux sur ton skate...

-Mais si allez, grimpe ! S'écria Louis en roulant des yeux.

 

Harry réussit à caser ses pieds à côté de ceux de Louis sur le skate rouge et blanc et il s'accrocha à sa taille, un peu anxieux. Louis posa un pied sur le sol pour lancer le skate, et miracle, non seulement il réussit à donner assez d'élan pour démarrer malgré leur poids, mais en plus, il garda son équilibre comme un champion. Et voilà, Harry et Louis faisaient du skate ensemble. Harry rigola parce qu'ils devaient avoir l'air ridicule, à deux sur un skate, allant à une vitesse d'escargot, et le rire adorable de Louis se joignit à lui. Il resserra son bras autour de sa taille et savoura l'instant, le doux vent dans sa figure et le goudron qui défilait sous leurs pieds.

 

-Mais qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ?

 

Louis arrêta net son skate. Niall les regardait d'un air bizarre, les sourcils froncés.

 

-Rien, hum, j'essaye d'apprendre à Harry comment tenir sur un skate.

-Ouais, vu que je suis complètement nul.

-D'accord... Et ben c'est très _romantique_ tout ça !

 

Le visage de Louis sembla se décomposer un peu. Il détacha le bras de Harry qui était toujours sur sa taille. Harry émit un rire nerveux.

 

-T'es lourd, parfois, Ni...

 

Niall finit par s'éloigner, sans avoir fait aucune remarque supplémentaire, mais Louis s'était renfermé.

 

-Louis, il disait ça pour rigoler, il ne soupçonne rien du tout...

 

Mais Louis se contenta de détourner la tête et alla s'asseoir au bord de la piste en appuyant son front sur sa planche. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il laissa Louis ruminer dans son coin quelques minutes, puis il alla se poser à côté de lui.

 

-Tu veux pas aller manger une glace avec moi ? Lança-t-il brusquement.

 

Louis releva la tête, un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage, malgré son air consterné, .

 

-Une _glace_  ? En _avril_  ?

-Bah, ouais, pourquoi pas ?

-Ok, fit Louis après un moment, en haussant les épaules.

 

Ving minutes plus tard, ils léchaient tranquillement leurs cornets, en vadrouille dans les rues de Manchester, Louis sur sa planche, Harry marchant à côté de lui. Louis tourna sa tête vers lui et se mit soudain à rire.

 

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Demanda Harry en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Rien, c'est juste que... Tu es _vraiment_ complètement nul en skate, t'étais ridicule...

 

Et au ton moqueur de Louis se mêlait une lueur de tendresse, dans ses yeux.

 

-Non mais tu arrêtes de te foutre de moi, protesta Harry, et pour se venger, il écrasa ce qu'il lui restait de glace- c'est à dire, pas grand chose- sur la joue de Louis.

 

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche d'un air scandalisé.

 

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu viennes de faire ça ! Je vais te tuer !

 

Et Harry partit en courant dans la rue, en riant aux éclats. Louis le rattrapa bientôt, avantagé par son skate, et il se jeta sur son dos en lui frottant les cheveux avec des doigts pleins de glace vanille, pendant que Harry se débattait, riant toujours.

 

Tout allait bien. C'était assez.

 

*

 

-J'aimerais bien passer mon permis.

-Ok, bah passe ton permis.

-Tu ne l'as pas toi ?

-Non, fit Louis en haussant les épaules, j'en ai pas vraiment besoin pour l'instant. Il y a les transports en commun. Et j'ai mon skateboard. C'est sûr que toi tu peux pas trop compter là-dessus...  
-Haha, très drôle.

-Mais c'est une bonne idée, ce serait cool que tu aies une voiture.

-Ouais. Sauf qu'il faut que je demande l'argent à ma _mère_.

 

Et rien qu'à cette pensée, Harry sentait l'angoisse envahir sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Louis.

 

-Oh.

-Oui, pas très réjouissant, _parler à ma mère_.

-Au pire, tu pourrais peut être travailler pour gagner assez pour le permis, et tu verras plus tard pour la bagnole ?

-Oui, j'imagine. Mais je ne sais pas trop ce que je pourrais faire.

-Tu trouveras bien. Je t'aiderai.

-Tu m'aideras pour quoi, parler à ma mère ou trouver un job ?

-Les deux, si tu veux.

 

Et Louis se pencha pour embrasser Harry et le distraire de ses anxiétés.

 

Tout allait bien. C'était assez.

 

*

 

-T'es pas nerveux, quand même ?

-Bah... Un peu.

 

Louis soupira en traçant les contours de ses omoplates, se tenant sur un coude alors que Harry était allongé à plat ventre dans son lit.

 

-Mais tu n'as aucune raison d'être stressé, tu es un excellent élève, et tu as vraiment bossé. Tu vas avoir des A partout !

 

Harry commençait ses examens de fin de lycée dans deux jours, et même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de rater, il n'était pas très rassuré.

 

-Tu crois ? Fit-il en se tournant vers Louis.

 

Celui-ci lui sourit.

 

-J'en suis sûr. C'est rien du tout, les A-levels, pour quelqu'un comme toi.

-Mmmh.

-Fais-moi confiance, tu vas tout exploser.

 

Louis s'assit au bord du lit et remit son tee shirt.

 

-Faut juste que tu te reposes bien, et donc que je te laisse dormir !

-Louis ?

-Oui ?

-Reste avec moi cette nuit ?

 

Louis resta silencieux quelques instants.

 

-Ok, finit-il par murmurer. Mais c'est juste pour ce soir.

 

Il renleva ses vêtements et se glissa sous la couverture, en prenant Harry dans ses bras. Celui-ci se blottit contre lui, et toute sa peur des examens s'envola.

 

Tout allait bien. C'était assez.

 

*

 

-C'est marrant de se dire que j'ai fait exactement la même chose que toi, deux ans avant.

 

Ils étaient assis en plein soleil devant l'abri scout, dans leur petit coin de forêt. Harry leva la tête de ses brochures d'université et d'écoles en tout genre.

 

-Quoi, choisir où tu allais aller à la fac?

-Ouais. Décider de son avenir, tout ça. Ça me fait me sentir vieux de me dire que moi j'ai déjà choisi !

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et Louis souffla une bouffée de cigarette, avant de se pencher pour regarder par dessus l'épaule de Harry.

 

-L'université de Manchester ? Mais... pourquoi tu regardes ça ? Demanda Louis en fronçant les sourcils.

 

Harry ne comprit pas.

 

-Euh, bah c'est une très bonne université, ils proposent tout un tas de filières intéressantes...

-Mais tu ne voulais pas quitter Manchester ?

 

Harry se figea. Il avait parlé à Louis de ses rêves d'ailleurs dès le début, c'était normal qu'il se pose la question, mais...

 

-Ben, si, mais maintenant...

-Maintenant quoi ?

 

Harry sentit son estomac se serrer. _« Maintenant, il y a toi. »_ C'était ça qu'il voulait dire, c'était ça la raison. Il ne pouvait pas partir en laissant Louis ici. Il ne pouvait pas le quitter.

 

-Je me dis que c'est un peu bête d'aller à la fac ailleurs alors qu'elle est super ici. Et puis elle n'est pas du tout dans mon quartier, ça me ferait déjà un grand changement d'avoir une chambre d'étudiant sur le campus. Surtout que j'ai pas vraiment l'argent pour partir plus loin.

 

Louis hocha la tête et il retourna à sa contemplation du ciel. Harry se demanda comment il aurait réagi s'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus partir parce qu'il avait quelqu'un qui le retenait à Manchester, quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer ne plus voir tous les jours ; lui. Mal, sans doute. Il aurait été sans doute incrédule à l'idée que Harry fasse ses plans d'avenir en pensant à lui. _« Ne décide pas de ton avenir comme si on allait passer notre vie ensemble. »_ Peut être qu'il aurait dit ça. Sauf qu'il n'aurait pas dit _« ensemble »._ Il aurait dit _« à faire ça »,_ quelque chose du genre. Parce que Louis ne reconnaissait pas qu'ils étaient ensemble. Louis ne parlait pas d'un nous. Louis ne se voyait pas construire quelque chose avec Harry, parce que Harry n'était rien pour lui. Il n'était pas son ami, mais pas non plus son petit copain. Il n'y avait pas de _Louis et Harry_ aux yeux du monde.

 

Et brusquement, Harry se rendit compte que non, ce n'était pas assez.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Dusk & Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry voulait plus. Au risque de tout perdre ?

 

**Chapitre 2 : Dusk & Darkness **

 

 

_« For each extatic instant     Chaque instant extatique_

_We must an anguish pay     Se paie d'un tourment »_

**Emily Dickinson**

 

 

_**Dusk : crépuscule** _

 

 

Un matin, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, et il se redressa dans son lit inondé par la lumière matinale.

 

-Je suis amoureux de Louis, dit-il lentement, comme hébété, et cette révélation résonna dans la chambre silencieuse.

 

Il s'était voilé la face beaucoup trop longtemps. Il avait refusé de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments beaucoup trop longtemps. Parce que bien sûr, qu'il y avait des sentiments ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Comment avait-il pu croire que ce n'était que du désir sexuel, qu'ils étaient des sortes de _sexfriends_ améliorés ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça n'avait jamais, _jamais_ été ça, de son côté. Il avait toujours été _amoureux_ de Louis. Il n'avait pas eu qu'une pulsion sexuelle, lors de leurs premières rencontres. Il avait eu le coup de foudre. S'il avait envie de coucher avec un garçon, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas tomber amoureux de ce même garçon ? Voilà qui expliquait tout, tout. Harry avait été naif. Parce qu'ils étaient des mecs, parce que leur relation n'était pas conventionnelle, il s'était en quelque sorte persuadé que les sentiments ne marchaient pas pareil, qu'ils s'aimaient d'une façon différente, qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun avec les couples dont on racontait la passion au cinéma. Mais c'était stupide. C'était _exactement pareil_. Il aimait Louis comme il aurait pu aimer une fille. Il aimait Louis comme Jake aimait Rose dans _Titanic_ , il aimait Louis comme Rhett aimait Scarlett dans _Autant en Emporte le Vent_ , comme Bella aimait Edward dans _Twilight_. Peut être même plus. C'était exactement pareil. Harry avait dix-huit ans et il vivait son premier vrai amour. Et même le _grand amour_. Avec un garçon, et pas avec une fille, mais ça ne changeait rien. Il était totalement amoureux de Louis, de la façon la plus romantique et la plus dégoulinante possible. Et il voulait plus, bien sûr qu'il voulait plus. Harry passa une main sur son visage. Il était temps de regarder la vérité en face. Il avait vécu dans l'instant, en oubliant le monde extérieur. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pourrait continuer comme ça à l'infini ? Ça le rongeait depuis un petit moment, déjà, et maintenant qu'il avait enfin mis le grand mot sur ce qu'il ressentait, le besoin se faisait encore plus grand. Il voulait avec Louis ce qu'avaient tous les couples. Il ne voulait plus vivre dans le secret. Il voulait lui faire l'amour en plein jour, et non plus seulement au coeur de la nuit. Il voulait lui tenir la main et l'embrasser où il le voulait, quand il le voulait. Il voulait l'inviter au restaurant, au cinéma. Il voulait l'appeler son copain, et lui donner des surnoms affectueux. Et surtout, il voulait être sûr que Louis l'inclue dans son avenir.

 

Mais tout ça... Tout ça Harry ne pouvait pas l'avoir. Parce que Louis ne pensait pas comme lui. Il ne savait pas si Louis avait des sentiments pour lui, mais en tout cas, il n'envisageait pas de changer le statut de leur relation. Louis avait toujours peur. Tellement peur. Et en ce moment, le monde extérieur ne jouait pas en leur faveur.

 

Louis s'était pourtant un peu détendu ces derniers temps, comme si ses appréhensions s'étaient atténuées avec la chaleur qui annonçait l'été, début juin. Quand ils marchaient dans une rue vraiment peu fréquentée, il laissait Harry lui prendre la main, ou passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils étaient allés au cinéma quelques fois ensemble, tout au fond de la salle, et Louis l'avait embrassé pendant le générique. Il restait de plus en plus souvent dormir avec Harry, alors qu'avant, il ne voulait jamais. Maintenant que tous les deux avaient passé leurs examens, et que tout se ralentissait à l'approche des vacances d'été, ils n'avaient plus de scrupules à passer quasiment tout leur temps ensemble, sauvegardant juste les apparences auprès de leurs amis. Ils étaient devenus fusionnels, peu à peu.

 

Mais ce relâchement avait été de courte durée. D'abord, parce qu'un jour, Mark avait surpris Louis avec Harry. Harry se souviendrait toute sa vie de l'expression du visage de Louis quand il était entré dans sa chambre, le nez sanguinolant et un bleu impressionnant qui prenait forme sur toute sa joue. Harry avait bondi de son lit, où il était en train de lire tranquillement.

 

-Putain, Louis, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

 

Il s'était précipité sur lui et Louis avait fondu en larmes. Et ça, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, dans la forêt. Harry était terriblement inquiet, mais avant d'harceler le garçon de questions, il l'avait emmené dans la salle de bains, l'avait aidé à essuyer du sang, et avait passé de la pommade sur son bleu. Puis ils s'étaient allongé sur son lit, et quand il avait été calmé, Louis lui avait raconté. Mark les avait vus ensemble, dans la rue. Apparemment, ils ne faisaient rien de très explicite, ils marchaient juste en riant, mais son beau-père y avait vu des tas de choses suspectes. Il était entré comme une tornade dans la chambre de Louis, il avait saisi le garçon par son tee shirt pour le forcer à se lever, et il s'était mis à lui hurler dessus. Ça avait duré des heures. D'abord, il lui avait reproché de fréquenter de la racaille, il avait craché sur Harry, il avait mis en garde Louis contre le risque de se retrouver sur la mauvaise pente à cause de lui, il lui avait défendu de perdre son temps avec ce genre de personnes. Rien de très surprenant. Louis avait tenté de raconter qu'ils ne se voyaient quasiment jamais, qu'ils avaient juste quelques amis en commun et qu'ils s'étaient croisés par hasard dans la rue, mais Mark n'avait pas été dupe. Il lui avait dit qu'il avaient entendu _des gens_ (on se demandait qui) raconter qu'ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble, au contraire, et il lui avait dit à quel point c'était inadmissible, à quel point il était déçu qu'il traine avec des délinquants. Et là, Louis avait craqué : il avait défendu Harry. Il n'avait pas supporté d'entendre Mark déblatérer des insanités sur son compte. Et c'était là que ça avait vraiment dérapé. Non seulement Mark l'avait frappé pour l'avoir contredit, refusant d'écouter son avis et ses explications, comme si Louis n'était qu'un gamin, comme si Louis n'était pas un _homme_ de _dix-neuf ans_ , qui méritait d'être écouté, qui demandait simplement le droit légitime de décider de ce qu'il faisait de sa propre vie, mais il avait aussi commencé à se montrer soupçonneux sur la nature de sa relation avec Harry. Leur lien était assez évident, même s'ils ne se touchaient pas ; Harry savait à quoi ils pouvaient ressembler quand ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient l'air amoureux. Et Harry, au moins, l'était. Et Louis avait dû donner l'impression de l'être, aussi, en faisant son éloge. Mark ne l'avait pas clairement accusé d'entretenir une relation homosexuelle avec Harry. Mais il avait multiplié les petites remarques insidieuses, qui montraient ce qu'il pensait d'une telle possibilité. Et de toute façon, s'il était prêt à renier Louis rien que pour avoir parlé à Harry, on pouvait imaginer l'ampleur de sa réaction s'il découvrait qu'il couchait avec. Et ce n'était pas la première fois, avait avoué Louis entre deux respirations hachées.

 

-Pas la première fois que quoi ? Avait demandé lentement Harry.

-Pas la première fois qu'il trouve mon attitude avec un garçon ambigu, avait murmuré Louis.

 

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Harry. Harry savait presque tout, mais pas ça. Quand Louis avait quatorze ans, il s'était lié d'amitié avec un garçon de ses cours de théâtre, et c'était... fort. Il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte, sur le coup. Louis avait affirmé qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il se passait avec Harry. Ils n'avaient que quatorze ans. Mais il y avait eu une proximité, et si Louis n'avait pas vu ce qu'elle avait de différent, Mark s'en était aperçu, lui. Un jour, il était venu chercher Louis chez ce copain, Peter, et il lui avait interdit de le revoir. Il l'avait changé de cours de théâtre. Louis n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi Mark agissait ainsi. Il était juste blessé qu'il lui interdise de fréquenter son ami, alors qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Mais il s'était avéré que un an ou deux ans plus tard, ce Peter avait fait son coming out. Et là, Louis avait compris. Et il en avait été totalement désemparé, parce qu'il était en train de se rendre compte que lui aussi préférait regarder les garçons que les filles. Il aimait bien les filles. Mais les garçons, c'était autre chose.

 

Harry avait serré Louis contre lui à cette confession, parce que c'était la première fois que Louis reconnaissait clairement qu'il était gay. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pris plaisir à sortir ou coucher avec des filles, il lui avait déjà dit qu'il le faisait plus pour les apparences que par désir, mais il ne lui avait jamais raconté ça. Louis avait toujours aimé les garçons, il les avait toujours regardés différemment. Mais son beau-père lui avait fait comprendre très jeune que s'engager sur ce chemin était inenvisageable. Alors Louis avait refoulé, avait enfoui. Il avait détourné les yeux. Il avait réussi à enterrer son envie véritable tout au fond de lui-même. Jusqu'à Harry. Et ça rendait le plus jeune malade.

 

-Le problème, avait chuchoté Louis, c'est que je suis le seul garçon. Si j'avais eu un frère, ça aurait peut être pu passer. Et encore. Mais là, je peux pas, c'est pas possible. Je suis le seul garçon. J'ai quatre sœurs, qui vont épouser des mecs un jour, qui font leurs trucs de filles. Je peux pas être avec un mec moi aussi. Mark, et même ma mère, ils veulent un _vrai fils_. Un qui leur ramènera une femme un jour, qui aura des enfants qui porteront son nom. Un qui fait du sport. Un qui peut prendre soin de la famille. Et pour eux, pour Mark, c'est pas compatible avec l'homosexualité, ça. C'est même pas compatible avec le _théâtre_ , alors. Et il faut que je sois ce qu'ils attendent, tu comprends ?

 

Harry ne comprenait pas.

 

-Mais … pourquoi ?

-Parce que... Je suis le _seul garçon_ , avait répété Louis d'un ton désespéré. Et je sais que Mark place beaucoup d'espoirs en moi. Je sais qu'il a toujours voulu un fils, et que ma mère ne lui a fait que des filles, alors il s'est rabattu sur moi... Et tu sais, je n'aime pas Mark à la folie, je veux dire, on ne s'entend pas trop, ça c'est sûr, mais... Il a vraiment essayé d'être un père pour moi. Il nous a adopté légalement, Lottie et moi. C'est le père de mes sœurs. Il a sorti notre famille d'un mauvais pas et il a rendu ma mère heureuse. Je lui dois énormément. C'est pour ça que je fais ce qu'il me dit. Je veux être un fils à la hauteur de ce qu'il nous a apporté, même si, à côté, il se conduit comme un connard.

-Mais il ne peut pas exiger de toi que tu renies qui tu es ! Ça marche pas comme ça ! Il doit t'aimer comme tu es, pas comme le fils idéal qu'il attend !

-Peut être, avait soupiré Louis, mais lui ne le voit pas comme ça.

-Alors il ne mérite pas que tu essayes d'être à la hauteur de ses « attentes », s'il est incapable de t'aimer inconditionnellement.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, Harry. J'ai peur que ma famille vole en éclats, si jamais je... sors de la route. Je ne suis pas tout seul. Je peux pas faire ça à ma mère, à mes sœurs...

-Mais elles devraient te soutenir !

 

Louis avait caressé les cheveux de Harry.

 

-T'es vraiment trop idéaliste.

-Non, je trouve juste que tu ne devrais pas endurer tout ça.

-Bah, ça pourrait être pire. Ta situation familiale n'est pas tellement plus brillante.

-Oui mais moi au moins, je suis libre, avait marmonné Harry.

 

Et ce n'avait été que de longues minutes plus tard, que Harry avait timidement suggéré ce qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis le début de la conversation, depuis plusieurs semaines, en fait.

 

-Et si tu essayais de... lui expliquer ?

-Lui expliquer quoi ? Avait fait Louis d'un ton fatigué.

-Lui expliquer que tu as ta propre personnalité, et qu'il faut qu'il t'accepte comme tu es. Lui expliquer que tu es attiré par les garçons et que ça ne fait pas de toi une créature du diable... Peut être qu'il comprendrait, si vous aviez une vraie discussion. Peut être que ta mère comprendrait et qu'elle t'aiderait à lui faire comprendre...

 

Louis s'était reculé pour fixer Harry d'un air incrédule, haussant le ton.

 

-T'es sérieux ? Tu veux que j'explique à mon beau-père que je suis homo ?

-Tu pourrais essayer...

-Mais t'es complètement fou. Tu te rends compte ? Attends, regarde comment il réagit quand il a un vague soupçon que peut être je pourrais avoir une amitié un peu trop forte avec un mec ! A ton avis, tu crois qu'il le prendrait bien si je lui disais qu'en effet, je ne suis pas attiré par les filles ?

-Je dis pas qu'il le prendrait bien, mais passé le choc, il pourrait peut être...

-Peut être quoi ? L'accepter ?! Mais tu as rencontré Mark, pourtant ! Tu te fais vraiment des illusions ! Et je sais que tu n'as jamais vu ma mère, mais tu te plantes si tu crois qu'elle prendra ma défense sur ce plan, elle est pas spécialement ouverte non plus. Harry, il m'a frappé juste parce qu'il m'a vu _marcher à côté de toi_ dans la rue. Tu imagines ce qu'il me ferait s'il apprenait que je _suce ta bite_  ? Au mieux, il me jetterait dehors ! Au pire, il me tuerait.

 

Harry savait que Louis avait raison, mais il n'arrivait pas à renoncer à l'idée que Louis pourrait un jour vivre ses préférences au grand jour et être accepté comme il était par sa famille. Peut être que Louis avait raison, peut être qu'il se nourrissait d'illusions, peut être qu'il était idéaliste. Ou peut être qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner la possibilité d'un monde apaisé, où Mark accepterait l'homosexualité de Louis, parce qu'il savait au fond de lui que si ça n'arrivait pas, au bout d'un moment, Louis devrait choisir entre lui et sa famille. Et il n'était pas du tout sûr que Louis le garderait _lui_. Harry retint les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour confesser ses sentiments à Louis, ça, c'était sûr. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour tenter de lui faire envisager sérieusement un coming out. Alors Harry enfouit ses propres envies au fond de son cœur, et il ramena un Louis essouflé par sa tirade, les joues toujours marquées par les pleurs, contre sa poitrine, sur le lit. Il lui passa une main apaisante dans les cheveux, en murmurant des paroles incohérentes.

 

-Ca va aller, Lou. Ça va aller. Il découvrira rien. Ça finira par s'arranger.

 

A partir de ce jour-là, Louis devint de plus en plus paranoiaque. Il n'avait pas encore voulu limiter leur relation à la chambre de Harry, mais ça en prenait la voie. Quand ils étaient dehors tous les deux, Louis avait peur. Encore plus qu'avant. Ça le bouffait, et ça bouffait Harry aussi. Il haissait Mark pour avoir rendu Louis comme ça, il le haissait pour lui avoir appris que l'homosexualité était une chose laide, anormale, dont il fallait avoir honte, qu'il fallait cacher. Désormais, alors que ça n'avait jamais été le cas, Harry avait l'impression que Louis avait honte de lui. C'était faux : Louis n'avait pas honte de Harry, il avait honte de ce que Harry représentait. Mais pour Harry, ça menait au même résultat : alors que lui mourrait d'envie de crier son amour au monde, d'être avec Louis pour de vrai, Louis s'éloignait un peu plus chaque jour, et se recroquevillait dans sa coquille. Ils suivaient des évolutions opposées, et Harry avait mal de voir ça, de voir son Louis exercer une telle pression sur lui-même, de le voir s'enfermer tout seul, pour convenir aux préjugés de quelqu'un d'autre. Louis lui disait parfois, dans le noir de leur chambre, à quel point ça lui pesait. Qu'il souffrait, mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Un soir, il était rentré d'une soirée complètement bourré, l'esprit complètement retourné, il avait frappé à la porte de Harry à trois heures du matin, et quand il avait ouvert, à moitié réveillé, il lui avait demandé pardon. _Pardon, pardon, pardon, Haz_. Alors Harry lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave, le cœur en miettes, parce que qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre devant les sanglots brisés du mec qu'il aimait ?

 

Mais c'était grave, parce que la façon dont ils envisageaient leur relation différait trop pour qu'un jour ça ne finisse pas par exploser. Harry souffrait. Louis jetait de petits regards autour de lui, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans la rue, avant de s'autoriser à embrasser Harry, même sur la joue. Il refusait absolument qu'ils s'approchent des rues trop fréquentées, maintenant, ou alors, quand ils devaient vraiment y passer, il se tenait tellement éloigné de Harry qu'on n'aurait même pas dit qu'ils se promenaient ensemble. Harry avait fini par proposer qu'ils sortent dans des bars gays, dans le quartier gay ; au moins, là, ils étaient quasiment sûrs de ne croiser aucune connaissance, avait-il pointé. Louis l'avait regardé comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Harry avait laissé tomber.

 

Le pire, c'était quand ils prenaient le bus. Quand ils étaient debout côte à côte dans l'allée. Louis se sentait exposé, tout d'un coup. Trop exposé. Ils étaient tous les deux immobiles, offerts aux regards des autres passagers, qui pouvaient les dévisager, qui pouvaient comprendre ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Louis avait l'impression d'être sur une scène, quand ils étaient dans le bus. C'était ridicule : la plupart des gens ne prêtaient pas du tout attention à eux, et même si leurs yeux par hasard s'arrêtaient sur Harry et Louis, il n'y avait rien, mais _rien_ , qui pouvait leur faire penser qu'ils étaient en couple. Ils ne se touchaient même pas. Mais Louis avait peur, en public. Louis était mal à l'aise. Louis n'assumait pas.

 

-Arrête de faire ça, sifflait-il, quand Harry le fixait trop longtemps à son goût.

-Mais Lou, je te regarde, c'est tout, murmurait Harry.

-Non, tu me déshabilles du regard, nuance, avait soufflé Louis. Les autres vont remarquer.

-Mais non...

-Si ! Arrête c'est tout.

 

Harry s'était un peu énervé, une fois.

 

-Mais tu crois quoi ? Que c'est marqué sur notre front qu'on se fait jouir mutuellement ? Franchement tu exagères Louis !

 

Depuis, ils évitaient de prendre le bus. Mais ce n'était pas que dans les transports. C'était partout. Un après-midi, Harry avait accompagné Louis chercher un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'une de ses petites sœurs. Louis était de bonne humeur, et il était plus tactile que d'habitude. Rien de bien excentrique, mais alors qu'ils regardaient les Barbie dans un magasin de jouets, il lui tenait le poignet, dans un geste affectueux. Pas la main, non, le poignet, juste ça. Mais ils devaient avoir l'air trop _domestiques_ , parce qu'un groupe d'adolescents passa en ricanant à côté d'eux dans l'allée, les regardant de travers. Harry les avait déjà croisés au lycée. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour les embêter ou quoi que ce soit, mais on entendit clairement fuser une remarque moqueuse et homophobe. Du genre, _« quel beau petit couple de pédales »_. Harry sentit Louis se figer à côté de lui et il eut envie de se taper la tête contre le rayonnage. Non, non, non. Pourquoi maintenant, alors que c'était un bon jour ? Harry n'en avait absolument rien à cirer, que trois gars qu'il ne reverrait sans plus doute plus jamais lui disent ça. Mais Louis, lui, c'était exactement ce genre de choses qu'il redoutait. Ce n'était même pas qu'il se sentait insulté. Il se sentait juste mis à nu. Il avait brusquement l'impression que tout le monde avait deviné, que tout le monde savait, et il n'était pas assez armé pour soutenir ces pensées. Harry voulait lui dire que ce n'était rien, rien du tout, que ça ne devait rien changer, qu'il fallait qu'il soit fort. Mais Louis ne voulait pas être fort. Louis voulait être discret, il voulait passer inaperçu, il voulait que personne, jamais, ne puisse penser qu'il est homosexuel. Tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être avec Harry. Etait-ce seulement tenable ? Ils étaient rentrés chez lui en silence, et Louis avait refusé de le toucher pendant au moins une heure, même dans le cocon de sa chambre.

 

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il aimait Louis à la folie, à en crever, et il ne pouvait même plus l'effleurer en public. Ils étaient coincés. La phrase de Louis lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit :

_« Ca ne mène nulle part, deux garçons ensemble. »_

Harry aurait tout donné pour le convaincre du contraire, pour lui montrer que ça menait exactement aux mêmes choses qu'un couple hétérosexuel. Mais Louis lui échappait, et ce n'était jamais le bon moment pour en parler. Harry aurait aimé commencer par lui prouver que le monde n'était pas si noir qu'il le pensait, qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons d'être si effrayé, que les mentalités avaient changé, et que ce ne serait pas si dur, d'assumer d'être ensemble pour de vrai.

 

Mais Harry lui-même voyait bien que ce ne serait pas non plus si facile que ça. Et alors qu'il cherchait des preuves pour rassurer Louis, le monde, ironiquement, semblait lui envoyer des tas de signes pour l'effrayer à son tour, comme pour le décourager. Il avait recroisé le groupe de garçons qui s'étaient moqués d'eux au centre commercial, un soir qu'il passait devant le Mac Do. Dieu merci, Louis n'était pas avec lui, et il ne lui en parlerait _jamais_. Ils étaient là, à quatre ou cinq, appuyés contre un mur, et ils avaient repéré Harry. Ils n'étaient pas bien méchants. Ça se voyait que c'était surtout des jeunes qui s'ennuyaient et qui sautaient sur n'importe quel prétexte pour chercher des noises à quelqu'un et secouer un peu la monotonie de leur quotidien. Ils l'avaient interpellé ; Harry les avait royalement ignorés. Ça ne leur avait pas plu. Ils lui avaient barré la route. Ils lui avaient demandé en rigolant grassement s'il était vraiment gay, où était son petit copain, ce que ça faisait d'être baisé. Harry leur aurait bien répondu qu'il n'en savait encore rien, et qu'ils avaient l'air bien intéressés par la question pour des garçons parfaitement hétéro, mais ça ne servait à rien. Il avait haussé les épaules et les autres avaient fini par lâcher l'affaire, non sans le bousculer violemment avant. Harry s'en fichait, au fond, mais il se demandait : est ce que ce sera vraiment _comme ça_  ? Si un jour Louis et moi on se tient la main, si on s'embrasse, sans se cacher, est ce qu'il y aura vraiment des cons pour nous sauter dessus à chaque coin de rue ?

 

Même ses amis le décevaient. Ils étaient sortis dans un bar pour fêter la fin de l'année, seulement ceux du lycée. Sans qu'il ait trop saisi comment, la conversation avait dérivé sur le quartier gay de Manchester, puis sur les gays eux-mêmes, et Harry s'était tout de suite senti mal à l'aise devant l'accumulation de clichés et d'imitations obscènes et grossières autour de la table. Ce n'était pas forcément haineux, c'était juste stéréotypé, et humiliant. Harry s'était senti humilié. Ça salissait son histoire avec Louis. Tout le monde riait plus ou moins, même ceux qui essayaient vaguement de rester dans le politiquement correct, et personne ne comprenait que deux homosexuels, c'était avant tout deux personnes qui s'aimaient. C'était fou, quand même. Au XXI e siècle, ça restait toujours aussi tabou chez les jeunes mecs. Même Niall avait un sourire idiot sur le visage alors qu'un de leurs copains mimait une pipe, et Harry ne reconnaissait pas la personne sensible et ouverte que son ami avait toujours été. Alors certes, Niall était ivre, et certes, c'était difficile de s'élever au-dessus de la masse dans de pareilles situations, mais quand même, Harry était déçu. A un moment, il n'y tint plus, et dit brusquement :

 

-Mais c'est pas comme ça, vous ne savez rien...

 

Avec le brouhaha, seules quelques personnes avaient entendu, mais cela avait suffi.

 

-Pourquoi Harry, toi t'y connais plus ?

-Oooooh Harry on a des choses à nous dire ?

-Explique-nous alors puisque tu as l'air de si bien connaître la question !

 

Ce n'étaient que des taquineries un peu lourdes, mais Harry s'en sentit encore plus mal. Ils n'imaginaient donc pas une seconde que ça pouvait être un sujet _sérieux_ pour des gens ?

 

-C'est juste que vous avez une vision stéréotypée des choses. Moi, je pense que de l'amour, c'est de l'amour, quelle que soit la personne.

 

Des rires et des exclamations avaient succédé à sa déclaration.

 

-T'as un peu trop bu Hazhaz, non ?

-Est ça veut dire qu'on peut se marier avec des animaux aussi, du coup ?

-Oh ouais, tu crois à l'amour entre l'homme et la chèvre ? Moi j'y crois, franchement c'est sincère et vrai !

 

Seul Liam et Niall n'avaient rien dit, parce qu'ils le connaissaient bien, et ils lui avaient envoyé des regards interrogateurs, comme s'ils avaient brusquement des doutes. _Mais tu es sérieux Harry ? Harry, pourquoi tu parles de ça comme ça ?_ Ah, il serait temps de remarquer, les amis. Il serait temps de se poser des questions. Mais forcément, c'est difficile d'approfondir alors que vous venez de rire des homos pendant une demi-heure. Il avait eu envie de hurler, de tout casser. Mais Harry avait secoué la tête et s'était simplement levé, quittant le bar, malgré les appels de Niall. Une fois dans la rue, il s'était allumé une cigarette, et il avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Pourquoi tout devenait-il si compliqué ? Pourquoi ça devait poser tant de problèmes, d'aimer un autre garçon ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste être avec Louis ? C'était injuste, injuste. Pourquoi la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé dans la vie devait-elle aussi le faire tant souffrir ?

 

Bizarrement, tous ces signes négatifs ne découragèrent pas vraiment Harry. Au contraire, il avait de plus en plus envie de défier le monde entier, et que Louis soit à lui, tout le temps, partout. Chaque soir, quand il jouissait sous les coups de langue de Louis, quand c'était le plus âgé qui se tordait sous ses attentions, quand il se blottissait contre sa peau, quand ils partageaient des cigarettes, Harry avait envie de lui crier je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime sois à moi sois avec moi. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Il retenait les mots au fond de sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'ils le dévorent, et même après ça, il ne les disait pas. Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il devait au moins avouer ses sentiments. Et il pensait que ça pouvait marcher. Il y croyait toujours, au fond. Il avait face à lui un environnement plutôt hostile, et un Louis complètement tétanisé. Mais Harry avait foi en eux. Il savait que Louis ressentait quelque chose de fort pour lui, lui aussi. Même s'il ne lui prouvait pas toujours par son attitude de plus en plus réservée, c'était dans ses gestes, sa façon d'effleurer sa peau comme un tissu délicat, dans son souffle, dans les mots doux qu'il chuchotait parfois quand il croyait que Harry dormait. Peut être que si Harry faisait le premier pas, tout s'arrangerait, les pièces de puzzle se mettraient en place. Après tout, il leur avait fallu du temps pour se trouver. Il avait fallu que chacun d'eux s'accroche, pour en arriver à ce qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui. Le stade d'après viendrait aussi, de la même manière, entre violence et tendresse. A coups de disputes et de baisers.

 

*

 

Mais le baiser ne venait pas toujours, après la dispute.

 

Harry se décida à parler une nuit étouffante de juillet, alors que Louis et lui avaient passé une journée idyllique. Manchester était à moitié vide, les gens en vacances, et ils pouvaient se voir avec plus de sérénité. Ils étaient allés à la piscine et ça les avait tellement échauffé qu'ils étaient rentrés s'ébattre dans les draps tout le reste de l'après-midi, malgré la chaleur. Ils avaient fini complètement en sueur dans les bras l'un de l'autre ; Harry avait fermé les yeux et avait souhaité que les moments comme ceux-là durent toujours, il avait souhaité de ne jamais en voir la fin. Mais en même temps, il avait souhaité de trouver le courage de demander à Louis d'être avec lui, et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Et apparemment, les deux vœux n'étaient pas compatibles.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, ils sommeillaient dans la pénombre, et Harry sentit que c'était le moment. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et il se resserra contre Louis. Il se sentait brusquement horriblement angoissé, comme s'il s'apprêtait à sauter d'une falaise. C'était un peu le cas.

 

-Louis ?

-Mmmh ?

-Je voulais qu'on parle de quelque chose.

 

Louis se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

 

-Oulà, ça sonne sérieux.

-Voilà...

 

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

 

-J'aimerais qu'on sorte du placard, tous les deux.

 

Un silence succéda à ses paroles. Il regarda le visage de Louis se tourner vers le plafond, une expression confuse sur ses traits.

 

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai plus envie de me cacher. J'aimerais être avec toi pour de vrai.

\- …. Oh.

-Est ce que tu... pourrais l'envisager ?

 

Et Louis se mit à rire, d'un rire sans joie, cynique, qui perça les poumons de Harry.

 

-Harry, tu sais bien que c'est pas possible ça. C'est carrément la seule chose qui n'est absolument pas possible.

-Mais si, Louis, c'est possible. Il va falloir être courageux, je dis pas que ce sera facile, mais on peut le faire ! Les gens finiront par accepter, c'est...  
-Les gens, peut être. Ma famille, non. Tu peux pas me demander un truc pareil, Haz.

 

Louis avait pris un ton suppliant, en secouant la tête.

 

-Ne me demande pas ça. S'il te plait. Je peux pas faire ça.

 

Harry enfouit sa tête dans le drap.

 

-Mais j'en peux plus, Louis. J'en peux plus d'être ton sale secret, d'être le truc honteux que tu veux cacher. J'ai pas honte de toi, moi. Je veux qu'on puisse faire tout ce qu'on veut.

-Et c'est quoi exactement, _tout ce qu'on veut_? Non parce que c'est pas comme si on vivait comme des reclus non plus, on sort ensemble tout le temps, on se promène, on fait déjà tout ce qu'on veut ! On fait un peu attention, c'est tout.

-Un peu attention ? Louis, tu n'oses même pas m'effleurer quand on est en public !

-Alors c'est ça que tu veux ? Qu'on s'affiche en public ?

-Mais tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, arrête de faire le con !

 

Louis haussa la voix.

 

-Non, je vois pas très bien, non.

-Mais je veux que tu sois mon copain, voilà !

 

Louis ricana, et il se pencha sur la table de nuit pour attraper une cigarette. Il l'alluma d'une main tremblante.

 

-Je peux être ton copain. Appelle-moi ton copain, si tu veux. Mais je ne ferai pas mon coming-out.

-Mais c'est pas que le nom que je veux, ce sont les implications... ! Bon dieu, Lou, j'ai envie de...

 

Harry ferma les yeux en labourant son crâne avec ses doigts. Il avait du mal à trouver les mots.

 

-J'ai envie de te tenir la main où je veux, quand je veux. Je veux tes jours autant que tes nuits. Je veux faire partie de ton avenir. J'ai envie de te présenter à mes potes comme mon petit ami et leur raconter à quel point t'es extraordinaire. J'ai envie de tout ce que peuvent avoir les autres couples, je... Je veux tout, avec toi, Louis. Tout.

 

Sa voix se brisa, et quand il releva la tête vers Louis, il vit plusieurs émotions défiler sur son visage. Et brusquement, il fut en colère. Il expira une bouffée de fumée.

 

-Tu sais que tu es quand même vachement _hypocrite_.

-Quoi ? Balbutia Harry.

-C'est toi qui disais au début qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'entrer dans un cadre. Qu'on n'avait pas besoin de se définir. Qu'on pouvait avoir une relation spéciale, unique. Et maintenant tu me sors le petit couplet comme quoi tu veux qu'on soit un vrai couple, officiel, avec tous les accessoires ? Mais tu te contredis complètement.

 

Harry se sentit encore plus mal en entendant la dureté dans la voix de Louis.

 

-Mais c'est parce que je veux faire les choses bien. C'est parce que je veux qu'on soit _libre_. On n'est pas obligés de s'enfermer dans une case, mais j'ai envie de mettre un mot sur ce qu'on partage, parce que moi c'est le fait de rester dans le vague et dans le noir qui me pèse ! Je veux dire, t'as jamais envie d'être avec moi, pour de vrai ?

 

Louis laissa s'écouler un long moment avant de répondre.

 

-Parfois, oui. Mais après je me rappelle que c'est pas possible. Je me rappelle que je peux pas vraiment sortir avec toi, parce que tu es un mec.

-Mais c'est pas parce qu'on est deux mecs qu'on ne peut pas vraiment sortir ensemble ! C'est toi qui te ferme automatiquement des possibilités ! Concrètement, il n'y a rien qui nous empêche de dire merde et d'aller nous rouler un patin dans la rue !

-Concrètement, je vois bien une chose, oh, attends, son nom commence par un M et finit par un K.

-Mais ça c'est une excuse !

-Une excuse ?! Euh, excuse-moi, avoir peur de se faie renier par sa famille, c'est pas une excuse !

-Mais si ! Parce que c'est pas vraiment de ça dont tu as peur ! T'as peur de t'assumer ! T'as peur d'être qui tu es ! T'as peur de t'avouer que ce que tu veux ne changera pas ! T'as peur de voir que tu pourrais avoir un avenir avec moi, parce que faudra être un peu courageux pour le réaliser !

-Wow, donc tu me traites de lâche en fait ?

-Non, mais...

-Et puis d'abord qui tu te prends pour décider à ma place de qui je suis et de qui je veux ? Et puis qui te dit que je veux un avenir avec toi ? Cracha Louis. Et il lui est arrivé quoi, à toute ta philosophie de profiter de l'instant présent ?

-J'y crois toujours, mais... C'est pas assez.

 

Louis se laissa tomber sur le dos.

 

-Ouais, je crois que ça a toujours été ça, ton problème. Tu sais quoi ? T'es jamais content. Tu veux toujours _plus_  ! Tu prends toujours _plus_  ! Faut toujours te donner plus ! Faut que je te donne tout de moi, que j'en ai envie ou pas !

-Tu es injuste là, Lou, je suis pas comme ça.

-Mais si ! Faut toujours faire ce que tu veux ! Mais tu penses un peu à moi dans l'histoire ?

-Je ne fais que ça, penser à toi, Louis. Chaque minute, chaque seconde, chuchota Harry d'un ton las.

 

Louis en parut déstabilisé, et pendant un instant leurs yeux se trouvèrent. Puis Louis détourna la tête.

 

-C'est non, Harry. Tu m'as demandé, et c'est non.

-Est ce que tu pourrais au moins y réfléchir … ?

-Peut être, mais ça m'étonnerait que je change d'avis.

-S'il te plait.

-Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes, au moins ? Tu te rends compte les conséquences que ça aurait sur les relations avec ma famille ? Tu te rends compte que tu me demandes de choisir ?

 

Harry inspira, voulant expliquer que non, qu'il pourrait garder les deux, qu'ils trouveraient une solution. Mais ce n'était pas la vérité.

 

-... Oui.

-Et tu me le demandes quand même ?

-Oui.

-Putain, je... T'es tellement égoiste. C'est sûr, toi t'as pas de famille, ils t'ont tous déjà abandonné, tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de ça !

-Yahou, c'était super délicat de dire ça, Louis, fit Harry d'une voix brisée.

 

Un air de culpabilité se peignit sur le visage de Louis. Il balança sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur la table de nuit et passa les mains dans ses cheveux.

 

-Je... Je voulais pas...

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Laisse tomber, c'est bon.

-Je ne suis pas prêt Harry. Je suis pas prêt à affronter ça.

-Je... je comprends ça, Lou. Mais ce que je me demande, c'est... Est ce que tu seras prêt un jour ? Est ce qu'un jour tu voudras bien me tenir la main dans la rue ?

 

Harry pensa voir une larme dévaler la joue de Louis.

 

-Je sais pas, Harry. Je peux rien te promettre. Vaut mieux ne pas faire trop de plans pour le futur. Tu sais, deux mecs ensemble...

 _Ca ne mène nulle part_. Oui, il ne se rappelait de ça que trop bien.

 

-Mais, Louis, j'en ai marre que tu penses ça. J'en peux plus de cette situation. Ça me bouffe.

 

L'énervement remonta.

 

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! Je peux pas te donner plus que ça, OK ! Et si c'est pas assez pour toi, bah... T'as qu'à... T'as qu'à aller trouver quelqu'un d'autre, voilà. Quelqu'un qui voudra bien te tenir la main dans la rue.

 

Harry sentait les larmes couler sur son propre visage, maintenant.

 

-C'est peut être ça, la solution, en fait. Puisqu'apparemment on ne veut pas les mêmes choses. Tu ferais mieux de me quitter, on ferait mieux d'arrêter ça là. On ne sera jamais d'accord, de toute façon. Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête les frais.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Gémit Harry.

 

Louis s'assit au bord du lit, dos à Harry, et croisa les mains derrière son cou.

 

-Je dis qu'il vaut peut être mieux qu'on arrête là. Je suis sérieux.

 

Le cerveau de Harry avait du mal à enregistrer ses mots. Quoi ? _Arrêter_  ?

 

-Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que ce serait le mieux, pour tous les deux.

-Arrête, Louis, dis, dis pas ça...

-Mais c'est la vérité, Harry, tu ne le vois pas ?

 

Louis se pencha sur le sol pour récupérer son jean.

 

-Il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare maintenant, avant d'être trop... impliqués émotionnellement, avant qu'on soit trop attachés. On est si jeune. Ça marchera plus très longtemps, entre nous.

 

Harry essayait de retenir ses pleurs, mais ils étouffaient sa poitrine, et il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment Louis pouvait dire des choses pareilles. Il rampa sur le lit, lui attrapa le bras, et le força à le regarder. Les joues de Louis étaient baignées de larmes, maintenant, et ses yeux bleus injectés de sang.

 

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, Lou ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Répéta Harry.

 

Il saisit son visage entre ses mains.

 

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne le vois pas ? C'est déjà trop tard, c'est déjà trop fort ce qu'il y a entre nous ! Ne me dis pas le contraire ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne le sens pas, toi aussi !

 

Louis tenta de se dégager.

 

-Non, je... C'est pas si fort que ça, je pense... Qu'on peut encore oublier facilement... murmura-t-il de façon absolument pas convaincante.

 

Ses yeux hurlaient l'exact contraire.

 

-Mais non, n'importe quoi, sanglota Harry, putain, Lou. Je ne pourrai jamais, parce que... Je suis _fou amoureux de toi_ , putain de merde. Je suis complètement dingue de toi, je comprends même pas que tu puisses l'ignorer à ce point. Je suis amoureux de toi.

 

Les yeux de Louis s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et il recula contre le mur, échappant à l'étreinte de Harry qui pleurait vraiment, maintenant.

 

-Tu es amoureux de moi ?

-Mais oui, Louis, bien sûr que je suis amoureux de toi... C'est pour ça, c'est pour ça que je veux plus... Que je veux tout...

-Mais non, c'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas être amoureux de moi.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Cria à moitié Harry.

-Mais parce que... Ca peut pas marcher, ce genre de choses, pour nous. C'est pas raisonnable.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est raisonnable l'amour ? Tu crois que j'ai pris la décision consciente de tomber amoureux de toi ?

-Mais, c'est pas possible, répéta Louis d'un air perdu.

-Si, Louis. Un mec peut tomber amoureux d'un autre mec. Je suis sûr de mes sentiments. Je suis amoureux de toi. Et maintenant, regarde-moi. _Regarde-moi_ , Louis !

 

Harry appuya son front contre celui de Louis.

 

-Je t'aime, Lou. Et je pense que tu m'aimes aussi. Tu vas me contredire ?

 

Louis ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Harry garda son visage contre le sien, toujours secoué de sanglots.

 

-Je sais que ça te fait peur. Je sais que ça complique les choses. Mais ce qu'on a là, on va pas le trouver tous les deux jours. C'est précieux, Louis. J'ai jamais aimé personne comme toi, et je sais pas si je serai capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre autant. Je veux un futur avec toi. Moi aussi, j'ai peur. Mais nos sentiments, ça compte, on peut tout surmonter si on s'aime... Louis !

 

Louis l'avait repoussé, et il se leva brusquement, essuyant son nez d'une main.

 

-C'est allé beaucoup trop loin, cette histoire. On aurait dû s'arrêter avant, déclara-t-il.

 

Et Harry eut l'impression de sentir la lame de la guillotine s'abattre sur son cou.

 

-Louis...

-Non ! Ecoute-moi. On n'a jamais eu d'avenir. On n'en aura jamais. Y a pas d'issue. Je ne peux pas abandonner ma famille. C'est ça, l'élément solide de ma vie. Si, si un jour tu ne veux plus de moi, j'aurai plus rien, tu comprends ?

-Mais ça n'arrivera jamais...

-Tais-toi, Haz. T'as dix-huit ans. _Ne dis pas « jamais »_. On a cédé à une pulsion de jeunesse, et ça a été un moment extraordinaire de ma vie. Mais c'était voué à l'échec. Ça ne pourra jamais être plus. Je ne pourrai jamais être ce que tu veux. Et … tu mérites d'être avec quelqu'un qui peut te donner ce que tu veux.

 

Louis détourna la tête.

 

-Tu mérites d'avoir quelqu'un capable de tout te donner. Et moi je peux pas. Alors on va s'arrêter là, d'accord ? Ce sera plus facile. Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre avec vivre la super histoire d'amour exposée en plein jour dont tu rêves.

 

D'accord ? Non, pas d'accord du tout. La douleur dans la poitrine de Harry était si transperçante que des points blancs dansaient devant ses yeux.

 

-Mais... Mais non ! Balbutia Harry. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre, Louis, je te veux _toi_! Tu es ce que je veux, tu es tout ce que je veux !

 

-Apparemment, non, puisque tu viens de me dire que ce n'était pas assez. Mais c'est pas grave, Harry, je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends totalement. C'est légitime, de vouloir ce que tu veux. C'est juste que moi, je peux pas faire plus.

 

Louis enfila son tee shirt et son jean et Harry le regarda faire sans comprendre, hébété, vidé.

 

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, Lou ?

 

Louis ne répondit pas, ramassant son briquet et son portable.

 

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'en vais, avant que tout ça nous détruise tous les deux. C'est terminé, Harry. Ça devait se terminer un jour.

 

Harry sentit son cœur lui remonter dans la gorge. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il agita la tête négativement. Non, non.

 

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Oui.

-Mais, tu vas revenir demain ?

 

Louis pressa ses paupières ensemble comme pour s'empêcher de se remettre à pleurer. Ce ne fut qu'un mince chuchotement brisé qui sortit de sa bouche.

 

-Non.

 

Harry sortit du lit, en boxer, les yeux ouverts ronds comme des soucoupes.

 

-Louis, non...

-Je suis désolé, Harry, fit Louis d'une voix étranglée, en esquissant un mouvement vers la porte.

 

Harry le rejoignit en deux enjambées.

 

-Non non non, ne t'en va pas, je t'en supplie...

-Harry, arrête...

-Ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas !

 

Harry voulait hurler, mais il ne pouvait que supplier, pathétique et brisé.

 

-Haz, c'est la meilleure solution.

 

Les larmes emplissaient ses yeux et il voyait Louis de façon floue, à travers un rideau humide.

 

-Non ! Non ! Je vais _crever_ sans toi, Louis, je peux pas vivre sans toi, s'il te plait...

-Dis pas de bêtises...

-Mais c'est pas des bêtises, c'est la vérité ! S'écria Harry. S'il te plait, ne me quitte pas. Je ne veux que toi, d'accord ? Je m'en fous qu'on puisse pas s'afficher en public, tu veux pas faire de coming out, très bien, j'accepte, tout ce que tu veux, _tout ce que tu veux_ Lou, tant que je peux te garder toi...

-Tu dis ça maintenant, mais dans un mois tu auras changé d'avis, tu voudras de nouveau plus...

-Non, non, je te le jure. Je n'en reparlerai jamais, j'irai à ton rythme, je ne te demande rien, juste... reste avec moi. On peut continuer comme on fait maintenant, tu me rends déjà tellement heureux. Ça ira. C'est assez, je te le jure. S'il te plait, _pars pas_.

 

Louis pleurait lui aussi, et Harry avait la main attachée à son bras. Il eut l'air de faire un immense effort avant de reprendre, comme si les mots lui arrachaient les poumons.

 

-Non, Haz. Un jour tu comprendras, c'est mieux comme ça.

 

Et il alla ouvrir la porte. Et Harry ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Il allait tomber en poussière si Louis passait cette porte. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et, rempli de frustration et de désespoir, il le plaqua contre le mur, avec plus de violence qu'il n'avait prévu. Ils en furent tous les deux choqués. Louis écarquilla les yeux. Harry le tenait, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec un jeu sexuel consenti de domination. Il usait réellement de sa force, de ses muscles de jeune adulte, de sa grande taille pour l'empêcher de partir. Une lueur blessée passa dans les yeux de Louis.

 

-Alors toi aussi tu fais ça, maintenant ? Et tu vas me frapper, comme Mark ?

 

Son ton était froid, et Harry eut l'impression de prendre une gifle. Il laissa retomber ses mains, Louis toujours appuyé contre le mur de sa chambre, leurs corps à quelques centimètres.

 

-Non, je... Je ne ferais jamais ça, Lou ! Je ne lèverais jamais la main sur toi... Fit Harry d'un ton étranglé.

 

-Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas m'enfermer dans ta chambre ?

-N-non... Bien sûr que non...

-Laisse-moi passer, alors.

 

La tête de Harry pesait d'un coup trop lourd. Il la laissa retomber sur son menton.

 

-Mais comment je vais faire sans toi ?

 

Louis soupira et d'un geste étonnamment tendre, vu les circonstances, il caressa la joue de Harry du bout des doigts, qui releva des yeux inondés de larmes vers lui, embrassant ses traits magnifiques du regard, voulant graver sur sa rétine ses lèvres, la courbure de son menton, ses yeux bleus intenses.

 

-Tu vas très bien t'en sortir, sans moi. Tu feras comme tu faisais avant. Ça ne fait que six mois qu'on se connait, c'est rien du tout sur la durée d'une vie...

-Huit mois. Ça fait huit mois qu'on...

 

Harry s'interrompit. Louis inspira douloureusement, mais il ne releva pas, et reprit d'un ton monocorde.

 

-J'ai pris trop de place dans ta vie. Il y a d'autres choses, Haz. Il y aura d'autres personnes.

 

Les épaules de Harry étaient secouées de spasmes, de sanglots silencieux.

 

-Mais tu ne vois pas ? Si tu as pris tant de place dans ma vie, c'est parce qu'il n'y avait rien, avant. Tu n'as pas remplacé, ou réduit, ou poussé d'autres choses. Il n'y avait _rien_. C'était _vide_. J'étais vide, seul, sans famille, sans rêves, et toi tu m'as donné tout ça, tu m'as rendu entier. Si tu pars, j'aurai plus rien.

-Justement, c'est pas sain, il faut que tu construises ta vie, et pas autour de moi. Tu vas rentrer à l'université, c'est un nouveau départ, pas vrai ? Tu peux postuler dans d'autres villes maintenant, c'est sans doute pas trop tard, ils te prendront partout vu tes résultats aux A-Levels. C'est le moment d'accomplir tes projets, de prendre le large. Je suis plus un boulet qu'autre chose, en fait.

 

Mais Harry ne voulait plus prendre le large, bordel. Il ne voulait pas d'un nouveau départ. Il avait déjà pris un nouveau départ. Avec Louis. Il l'avait rendu meilleur, plus heureux, plus optimiste. Il s'était senti grandir, en quelques mois à ses côtés. Pourquoi voudrait-il autre chose ? Il allait juste retrouver sa solitude, le cœur brisé en mille morceaux, poignardé, lacéré. On allait l'abandonner encore une fois. Tout le monde partait. Tout le monde finissait toujours par le quitter. Son père, sa sœur. Et maintenant, l'amour de sa vie. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

 

Harry sentit Louis le repousser doucement et se diriger vers la porte en chancellant. Il crut qu'il allait vraiment s'évanouir ; ses jambes cédèrent et il se laissa glisser à genoux sur le parquet de la chambre, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, secoué de tremblements. Il pensait que Louis allait le laisser là, comme ça. Mais c'était trop dur, même pour la résolution de Louis. Le plus âgé ne put tout simplement pas finir les choses comme ça, en abandonnant son Harry postré sur le sol. Les jambes flageolantes, il vint s'agenouiller devant lui, et il le prit dans ses bras, il le laissa enfouir son visage dans sa poitrine, agripper son tee shirt, une dernière fois. Ils échangèrent un baiser brûlant et désespéré, qui avait le goût des larmes. Harry ne voulait pas détacher leurs lèvres, il aurait aimé cadenasser la tête de Louis à la sienne. Mais celui-ci se recula, et, dans une dernière étreinte, il souffla dans ses cheveux, si bas que Harry faillit ne pas l'entendre.

 

-Pardonne-moi, mon amour.

 

Puis il se releva. Harry ne dit rien. Il n'avait plus de souffle, plus de voix. Il ne le regarda pas partir. Il resta par terre, à moitié nu sur le sol froid, cachant ses yeux derrière ses paumes. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer, puis, quelques instants plus tard, celle de la porte d'entrée. Le bruit résonna dans ses oreilles bourdonnantes, et il entendit autre chose, en même temps. Comme un murmure. Le bruit de son cœur qui se craquelait et tombait en miettes. Alors, voilà, c'était fini. C'était comme ça que ça se terminait ? _Vraiment ?_ De façon aussi dramatique et défintive ? Harry eut envie de rire, pendant un bref instant. Est-ce que c'était vraiment arrivé ? C'était peut être un cauchemar. Peut être qu'il allait se réveiller dans les bras de Louis. Ou peut être que c'était ces derniers mois, qui avaient été un rêve. Oui, peut être que c'était ça. Et le réveil était brutal. Harry resta affalé sur le sol, sans forces. Il ne pouvait pas se relever. Il ne pouvait même plus pleurer. Il ne pouvait que se repasser en boucle la scène qui venait de se dérouler, intégrant peu à peu la réalité du départ de Louis, et tomber dans un abîme de tristesse, comme anesthésié. Alors voilà, c'était ça. C'était ça, le type de rupture sur laquelle on écrivait des romans, des chansons. Harry vivait un banal chagrin d'amour, en fait. Qu'il aurait pu prévoir. Cette issue était courue d'avance. Comment avait-il pu se faire des illusions ? Il aurait dû être prêt. Et pourtant, il lui semblait que l'univers entier venait de s'effondrer.

 

Quand il releva finalement la tête, avec d'énormes difficultés, le jour se levait. Il avait passé toute la nuit par terre. Louis n'était pas revenu, mais quand il vit la lumière, l'espoir lui revint. Tout allait peut être s'arranger. Il se hissa sur son lit, les membres ankylosés. Son premier réflexe fut de saisir son téléphone. Aucun message de Louis. Pourtant, il devait s'être calmé, maintenant ? Peut être qu'il avait réfléchi pendant la nuit et qu'il avait changé d'avis ? Peut être qu'ils pourraient s'expliquer plus calmement aujourd'hui et trouver une solution ? Il l'avait appelé « mon amour », avant de partir. Ça voulait bien dire quelque chose. Ça voulait bien dire qu'il l'aimait aussi. Harry tapa un sms d'une main tremblante.

 

_Louis ? Est ce qu'on peut discuter s'il te plait ?_

 

Et il attendit la réponse. Il attendit toute la journée. Allongé sur son lit, à regarder le plafond. Et à attendre. Louis ne lui répondit pas. Alors Harry renvoya des messages. Et il essaya d'appeler. Aucune réponse.

 

_Louis s'il te plait réponds_

 

_Je sais que j'ai merdé mais ça a dérapé hier soir, est ce qu'on peut s'il te plait reparler de tout ça plus calmement_

 

_Je t'en prie arrête de m'ignorer_

 

_C'est pas possible que ça se finisse comme ça_

 

_Louis, réponds_

 

Harry ne bougea pas de sa chambre, il ne bougea pas de son lit, à part pour brancher son téléphone. Il fixait l'écran, paralysé sur l'image de Louis Louis Louis, tel un traumatisé de guerre.

 

_Est ce que se séparer ça voulait dire ne plus jamais s'adresser la parole ?_

 

_Je suppose que c'est comme ça que tu le vois, puisque tu ne réponds pas._

 

_Comment je suis censé faire ? Comment je peux passer d'un moment où je te voyais tout le temps à un moment où tu n'es plus là du tout ?_

 

_Je peux pas, sans toi Lou_

 

_Laisse moi te parler_

 

_Est ce que c'est si facile pour toi ? Hop tu décides de passer à autre chose, et c'est fait ?_

 

_Est ce que tu veux que je te laisse du temps pour réfléchir ?_

 

_Je sais pas quoi faire_

 

_Je t'en prie dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi_

 

_Je t'aime tellement_

 

_Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime_

 

_T'es tout pour moi_

 

_Réponds moi_

 

A la fin du deuxième jour, Harry décida d'aller voir Louis chez lui. Il ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire à attendre. Il ne répondait ni à ses messages, ni à ses appels, il devait essayer de lui parler en face. Il commençait à s'extraire de la couette où il venait de passer quarante huit heures, enfoui avec son téléphone et son chagrin, quand son portable vibra. Il se jeta quasiment dessus. C'était bien Louis.

_Oublie-moi_

 

 _Oublie-moi._ C'était tout. Tout ce que Louis avait trouvé à répondre à ses dizaines de messages. C'était un point final. Harry retomba sur son lit. A quoi bon essayer de le voir ? Il ne voulait plus de lui. Définitivement. _Oublie-moi_. C'était clair et net. Il se recoucha, enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller, et il souhaita qu'une météorite s'écrase sur sa maison. Ou qu'un tremblement de terre l'engloutisse. Ou qu'il soit aspiré dans un trou noir. Tout plutôt que cette plaie béante dans sa poitrine. Tout plutôt que ce sentiment de vide infini. Tout plutôt qu'une vie sans Louis.

 

 

_**Darkness : ténèbres** _

 

 

Harry était cloîtré dans sa chambre depuis cinq jours, emmuré dans sa peine. Il n'était même pas sorti de son lit. Louis ne lui avait rien dit depuis le « Oublie-moi ». _Oublie-moi_. Comme si c'était facile. Comme s'il suffisait de _décider_ de l'oublier pour que ça marche. Harry ne l'oublierait jamais. Et surtout pas maintenant. Il était à l'agonie. Mais au bout de cinq jours, il commençait vraiment à avoir faim, et sa gorge était complètement désséchée : il ne buvait pas, et il avait beaucoup pleuré. Il décida de se lever, mais ça lui prit encore un bon quart d'heure avant de le faire vraiment. Il vacilla en posant les pieds par terre. Son corps était faible. Il enfila un tee shirt, et il descendit l'escalier lentement, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Et évidemment, parce qu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, il tomba nez à nez avec sa mère, qui buvait une tasse de café. Celle-ci haussa les sourcils en le voyant, alors qu'il grognait en guise de salut et contournait la table pour atteindre le frigo. Il avait prévu de prendre quelques victuailles et de remonter en vitesse dans sa chambre.

 

-Et ben, t'as une sale tête, lâcha brusquement Anne.

 

Harry se tourna vers elle d'un air fatigué. Oui, il avait une sale tête. Il devait ressembler à un zombie. Il ne s'était pas douché depuis des jours, il n'avait pas quitté son lit depuis des jours, et son cœur était en miettes. Si Anne avait été la mère qu'elle aurait dû être, elle aurait su tout ça, et elle ne l'aurait pas laissé arriver. Mais Harry aurait pu crever dans sa chambre sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive ; elle n'aurait sans doute fini par se poser des questions qu'au bout de quelques mois.

 

-Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

 

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Répliqua Harry d'un voix enrouée.

 

Il ne parlait quasiment jamais à sa mère, et bien sûr, c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle décidait de se rappeler de son existence. Harry n'était pas d'humeur.

 

-Tu es devenu un junkie, c'est ça ? La délinquance, ça te suffisait pas ?

 

Harry soupira.

 

-Non, je ne prends pas de drogues. Et si tu faisais un peu attention à moi, tu saurais que je n'ai rien fait d'illégal depuis plus de huit mois. Mais, forcément, vu que je n'existe pas pour toi...

-Oh, je t'en prie. Toujours à faire ta victime.

-Excuse-moi de te rappeler que tu as un fils, marmonna Harry.

 

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine quand sa mère lança, ironique :

 

-Alors quoi, t'as un chagrin d'amour ?

 

Elle le cherchait. C'était comme ça, dans ses mauvais jours. Elle cherchait quelqu'un pour déverser ses frustrations, et malheureusement, Harry se trouvait parfois sur son chemin. Et il n'aurait pas dû relever, il aurait dû partir, ses gâteaux à la main, mais il se sentait tellement en colère, d'un coup. Tellement en colère qu'il se retourna.

 

-Tu sais quoi ? _Oui_ , j'ai un chagrin d'amour ! Et c'est à cause de parents horribles comme toi !

 

Sa mère écarquilla les yeux.

 

-Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à voir avec tes déboires amoureux.

 

Après un temps, elle asséna.

 

-Et franchement, je comprends tout à fait si les parents de cette fille ne veulent pas qu'elle fréquente un délinquant.

 

Harry eut un rire sans joie.

 

-C'est pas une fille, c'est bien le problème. C'est un _garçon_ , qui a grandi dans une famille tellement homophobe et fermée d'esprit qu'il a trop peur d'être avec moi.

 

La surprise envahit le visage de sa mère, puis le mépris.

 

-Ah, donc tu es gay maintenant... ? Tu les auras vraiment toutes faites. Tout pour attirer l'attention...

 

Harry sentit les larmes de nouveau perler au coin de ses yeux.

 

-Ce n'est pas pour attirer l'attention, c'est sincère. De toute façon, qu'est ce que tu peux comprendre à l'amour, toi ?

 

Sa mère haussa les sourcils.

 

-Quoi, parce que je ne suis pas une mère très présente, je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour, c'est ça ? Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Harry.

-Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, murmura tristement Harry.

 

Sa mère vida sa tasse.

 

-Je ne voulais pas de toi, de toute façon.

 

C'était reparti. Bien sûr que Harry était un enfant non désiré. Il le savait. L'entendre dire comme ça, cependant, ça ne faisait jamais plaisir.

 

-J'avais remarqué.

-C'était ton père, qui... Qui voulait un autre enfant. Tss. Tout ça pour l'abandonner quelques années plus tard.

-Ouais, du coup, tu t'es dit, autant faire la même chose de ton côté, hein ?

 

Sa mère eut la décence de baisser la tête.

 

-Quand il est parti, j'étais détruite, d'accord ? Je pouvais pas m'occuper de toi. Et après, quand j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, tu lui ressemblais tellement. A chaque fois que je te regarde, je le vois, et ça me rend malade. J'avais envie d'oublier tout ça, et toi tu me rappelais tout le temps l'échec de ma vie sentimentale, tu me rappelais tout le temps qu'il m'avait quitté ! Et quand ta sœur est partie ! Qu'est ce que j'étais censée faire ?

 

Elle avait vraiment un problème. Harry avait toujours su que sa mère voyait en lui son père, le détestait à cause de ça, mais ça paraissait presque risible de l'entendre formuler comme ça, théâtralement. Etait-ce possible, d'être à ce point dénuée de sentiments maternelles ? De s'être laissée ronger, déshumaniser par le départ d'un homme comme ça ? Sa mère avait sérieusement besoin d'un psychologue.

 

-Je ne veux plus parler de ça, fit Harry, abattu et las.

-C'est vrai, Harry, je ne suis pas une bonne mère. Mais je t'ai donné le maximum.

 

C'était une blague ?

 

-Et ben dis donc, c'est pas grand chose, _ton maximum_ , ironisa le garçon.

 

Sa mère le fusilla du regard.

 

-Arrête. De toute façon, tu n'aurais jamais été content. Tu es exactement comme ton père. Exactement. Tu veux toujours plus. Ce n'est jamais assez, pour toi.

 

Louis lui avait dit la même chose, et Harry saignait intérieurement. Déjà, il n'était pas comme son père. Il était lui, et il pensait sincèrement valoir mieux que ce connard qui avait abandonné sa famille en disant qu'il _« s'ennuyait dans sa vie »._ Et ensuite, qu'est ce qu'il demandait de si énorme ? Il n'était pas comme ça. Tout ce qu'il prenait, il le rendait. Du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il donnait, lui aussi. Un sanglot souleva ses épaules. Il regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux, pour la première fois depuis des mois. Elle avait les mêmes prunelles vertes de lui, sauf qu'elles étaient vides et amorphes. Harry craqua.

 

-Mais moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est être aimé ! C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours demandé ! Seulement ça ! Pourquoi personne ne peut juste me donner ça ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, pour être si difficile à aimer correctement ?

 

Sa mère en parut désarçonnée un instant.

 

-Remets-toi en question, mon garçon. Le problème vient de toi, pas des autres, fit-elle en détournant la tête. Peut être que tu es trop compliqué, trop bizarre.

 

C'était comme si un obèse piétinait les miettes de son cœur déjà complètement ruiné. Harry ne pouvait plus respirer. Les larmes coulaient, maintenant. D'un coup, ce fut _trop_. Trop d'accumulation. Il se mit à hurler, perdant complètement le contrôle.

 

-Mais la faute à qui ?! Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai des problèmes ? Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai des problèmes d'identité ? Pourquoi tu crois que je suis « compliqué » et « bizarre » ? J'ai grandi tout seul ! Tu m'as laissé ! Je suis ton fils, et je compte moins pour toi que le chien de la voisine !

 

Il fit un pas vers elle, et elle recula devant la puissance de sa rage.

 

-A quoi ça sert de faire des enfants si c'est pour les foutre en l'air ?! Ca t'amuse, de me faire du mal ? C'est quoi ton problème ? C'est quoi votre problème ?

 

Harry pensait aussi à Louis et à sa famille qui le faisait tant souffrir.

 

-Tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton !

-Mais je te parle comme je veux ! Tu n'es rien pour moi ! Tu sais quoi, tu ne m'aimes pas, et ben toi tu me _dégoûtes_ , voilà. Tu vaux pas mieux que le beau-père de Louis. Je préférerais que tu me frappes, au moins j'aurais l'impression d'exister un peu à tes yeux ! T'es qu'une _salope_!

 

Sa mère le gifla.

 

-Tu voulais que je te frappe ? Et bien, voilà, c'est fait.

 

Harry porta la main à sa joue et lui jeta un regard haineux.

 

-Quand j'aurai des enfants, je peux te jurer que je ferai le contraire de ce que tu as fait. Tu seras toujours mon anti-modèle.

 

Il tourna les talons, la colère retombant lentement. La voix moqueuse de sa mère lui parvint des escaliers.

 

-Je croyais que tu étais homo ? Ça va être difficile d'avoir des enfants !

 

Harry claqua la porte de sa chambre, puis il glissa sur le sol, la tête entre les mains. Son père l'avait abandonné. Sa mère le haissait. Louis l'avait quitté. Mais que le monde le laisse mourir. Que le monde le laisse mourir en paix.

 

*

 

6 jours, 1h, et 12 minutes, sans toi.

 

*

 

Le monde le laissa s'enfoncer dans sa peine encore quelques jours. C'était l'été, ses amis étaient en vacances. Personne ne se préoccupait de lui plus que ça, apparemment. Enfin, de toute façon, il avait arrêté de regarder son téléphone. Il restait dans son lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller et l'odeur de Louis, dans un demi-sommeil. Il ne voulait même pas s'habiller, parce que quand il ouvrait ses placards, il tombait sur des affaires que Louis avait oublié, un tee shirt, des chaussettes, un bouquin de théâtre. Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti, et cela lui allait, d'être incapable de penser. Parce que quand il se mettait à penser, il pensait à Louis, il pensait à ce qu'il aurait dû faire, il pensait à ce que ça aurait pu être, et il se demandait comment il allait réussir à se remettre. A la saveur que la vie aurait, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la personne qui lui donnait un peu de goût. Et c'était trop douloureux. C'était comme appuyer ses doigts sur une plaie encore à vif. Alors Harry essayait de ne pas penser, et il laissait son esprit vagabonder dans des mondes lointains. Il n'avait même pas envie d'écouter de musique. Trop de souvenirs. C'était quelque chose que Louis et lui avaient trop partagé. Il se sentait pathétique, mais il n'arrivait pas à se reprendre. Il sombrait, et personne n'était là pour le retenir. Il était seul.

 

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le soit plus. Il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, mais par contre, il sursauta quand une voix familière résonna dans ses oreilles :

 

-Putain, Harry, mais on dirait un tombeau ici !

 

Brusquement, on tira les rideaux, on ouvrit la fenêtre, et la lumière entra, accompagné d'un courant d'air bienvenu dans la chaleur étouffante de la pièce. Harry grogna et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller pour échapper à l'agression du soleil. Son lit craqua, et une main tira sur ses cheveux pour le forcer à relever un visage marqué par la fatigue et le semi-coma dans lequel il végétait. Niall s'était assis sur le bord de son lit, et il émit un soupir inquiet en voyant l'état de son ami. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour remarquer qu'il était au fond du trou.

 

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone ? Je t'ai envoyé des millions de messages !

 

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge pour répondre.

 

-Désolé, j'ai pas... pensé à regarder.

 

Niall secoua la tête.

 

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé, Harry ? Pourquoi quand ça ne va pas, tu ne te tournes pas vers moi ? Ou vers Liam ?

 

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à appeler ses meilleurs amis à l'aide ? Peut être parce qu'ils ne savaient rien de son histoire avec Louis et qu'il avait toujours repoussé le moment de leur avouer.

 

-Tu étais en Irlande, et Liam est en France, je voulais pas vous déranger …

 

Niall eut l'air à la fois exaspéré et attendri.

 

-Mais Haz, tu ne nous aurais pas _dérangé_ , mince, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'on t'aime et que quand tu as besoin de nous, tu peux toujours nous appeler ? Je supporte pas de savoir que tu souffres toujours dans ton coin, c'est... Tu crois que je préfère te trouver comme ça en rentrant ?!

 

Harry le regarda, puis il hocha la tête.

 

-Comment t'es entré ?

-Ta mère m'a ouvert -oui, je sais. Elle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas sorti de ta chambre depuis plusieurs jours et que tu étais peut être mort -toujours la _délicatesse incarnée_. J'étais super inquiet !

-D-Désolé.

-Mais arrête de t'excuser ! C'est moi qui suis désolé. Ça fait longtemps que je vois que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul ici. Allez, viens là.

 

Niall lui tendit les bras. Harry se désenroula de sa couette, se redressa, mais hésita, passant une main dans ses boucles sales.

 

-Ni, je ne suis pas allé sous la douche depuis des jours, je suis dégueulasse...

-Je m'en fous, t'as besoin d'affection, viens là.

 

Et Harry finit enfoui dans l'étreinte chaleureuse et rassurante de Niall, la tête sur son épaule. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et allèrent tremper le tee shirt du blond, qui passait une main apaisante dans le dos tremblant de son ami.

 

-Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?

 

Harry acquiesca, et il raconta tout.

 

Ce fut un vrai soulagement d'enfin confier les évènements des huit derniers mois à quelqu'un. Il se demandait comment il avait pu penser que Niall ne comprendrait pas, qu'il le jugerait, même pendant un instant, quand il s'était senti si mal à l'aise au bar. Niall fut surpris d'apprendre sa liaison avec Louis, mais au fond, il le soupçonnait déjà un peu. _« Maintenant que tu me dis tout ça, je me rends compte que votre lien est vraiment évident, si on vous regarde bien. Cette fois au skate park... J'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose se tramait entre vous. C'était évident. »_ avait-il déclaré. Harry retraça la chronologie de ses rencontres avec Louis. Il lui parla du désir irrépressible, l'incompréhension, de la honte, de ses doutes face à l'inconnu. Niall l'avait regardé d'un air incrédule : _« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Pourquoi ? »._ Alors Harry expliqua ses tentatives pour minimiser, son malaise, sa peur. Il raconta le baiser, le rejet, l'envie d'oublier, le retour de Louis. Il édulcora les parties les plus intimes, mais il dut bien en parler quand même, parce que c'était important, dans son histoire, et Niall écarquilla quand même les yeux en se frottant le menton d'un air pensif.

 

-Alors comme ça tu as couché avec un mec...

-Oui. Enfin, on n'est jamais allé... jusqu'au bout.

-Ouais, mais bon quand même, vous avez bien consommé...

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Alors, dis-moi, ça fait... quoi ? C'est bien ?

 

Harry grogna en rougissant un peu.

 

-Ah, c'est vrai que toi tu as toujours été discret sur tes expériences ! Rigola Niall devant sa gêne.

 

Puis il reprit.

 

-Mais … c'était mieux qu'avec une fille ?

 

Et Harry hocha la tête vigoureusement pour acquiescer.

 

-C'est juste... génial, avec Louis.

-Mmh, je devrais peut être essayer... marmonna Niall en faisant mine de réfléchir.

 

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux. Et Harry continua, il raconta le sexe, l'attraction qui les consumait, leur liaison, leur mode de fonctionnement. Il raconta, la voix plus enrouée, la peur de se faire découvrir, la peur de Louis, sa paranoia. Il raconta Mark, et la famille de Louis, et son refus de reconnaître et d'assumer son homosexualité. Il raconta la douleur, le poids, le besoin progressif d'avoir plus. Il parla de ses sentiments. Il raconta comment il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait Louis. Puis il en arriva à la partie difficile, et il dut s'arrêter un moment, avant de relater à mi-voix, la fêlure perceptible dans sa voix, son aveu, leur dispute, la rupture. Le silence. La fin. A quel point il se sentait en mille morceaux.

 

Niall ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était une situation qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. Et il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça pourrait le toucher un jour. Mais maintenant, son meilleur ami, qu'il connaissait depuis des années, qui avait toujours aimé les filles, était amoureux d'un mec, avait eu une relation avec lui, s'était retrouvé face aux difficultés de la vivre au grand jour, et il devait l'aider à surmonter ça. Niall se sentait démuni, peut être aussi parce qu'il apprenait l'histoire bien longtemps après son commencement. Mais même quand il essayait d'envisager la relation de Louis et Harry comme une histoire d'amour semblable à toutes les autres -et il y arrivait très bien, après s'être un peu habitué à l'idée-, comme une rupture normale, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Bien sûr, il s'était déjà lui-même séparé de filles. Il avait rompu avec certaines de ses copines, il s'était fait larguer, le cycle habituel. Il avait déjà été amoureux, et par conséquent, il avait déjà eu le cœur brisé. Mais la douleur inscrite sur le corps de Harry ne ressemblait pas à la tristesse après la fin d'une histoire adolescente. Cette histoire ne ressemblait pas à une histoire d'adolescents, d'ailleurs. Harry aimait Louis _à la folie_ , et à côté de ça, ses propres coups de cœur paraissaient bien ridicules. Tout semblait plus intense, plus sérieux, plus dramatique. Niall pensait que Harry s'en remettrait, évidemment, mais en posant son regard sur lui à cet instant précis, il avait vraiment l'impression que toute la vie avait été drainée de son corps, et ça lui faisait _peur_. Harry était aussi détruit par le départ de Louis qu'on pouvait l'être à la mort de quelqu'un, et Niall ne savait pas comment gérer ça. Il n'avait que dix-huit ans, lui aussi. Mais c'était tout récent, aussi, c'était pour ça que Harry était comme ça. C'était le choc de l'avoir vu partir, qui était encore frais dans l'esprit de Harry. Alors Niall se contenta de rassurer Harry en lui assurant que ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas qu'il soit gay. Il le serra contre lui et le fit rire.

 

Harry, même si son récit avait ravivé la blessure, se détendit peu à peu, et il était heureux de pouvoir partager avec quelqu'un ce qu'il vivait. Même s'il voyait bien que Niall ne pouvait pas comprendre totalement. Au moins, il avait l'air à l'aise avec l'idée qu'il aime un mec. Harry avait eu peur de ne même pas obtenir cela des personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Parce que Louis n'avait pas pu l'avoir. Niall passa la nuit chez lui, et Harry lui parla un peu de Louis. De ce qu'il trouvait d'extraordinaire chez lui. Il lui parla de sa passion, de sa sensibilité, de son impulsivité, de son humour, de sa tendresse. Il avait l'air ridiculement épris, mais Niall l'écouta patiemment, visualisant maintenant les moments où il avait surpris le regard d'un des deux s'attarder un peu trop longtemps sur l'autre. Il put l'assurer à Harry : à son avis, Louis était aussi dingue de lui. On ne pouvait jamais savoir, les choses s'arrangeraient peut être. Harry ne devait pas arrêter d'y croire complètement, sans se faire d'illusions non plus. Au bout d'un moment, ils se mirent à parler d'autre chose, du séjour de Niall en Irlande. Ils discutèrent longtemps dans le noir en glissant lentement dans le sommeil.

 

-Je suis vraiment désolé que ça n'ait pas marché avec Louis.

-Moi aussi.

-Harry, je sais que pour l'instant, tu as l'impression que c'est la fin du monde... C'est normal... Mais tu sais, avec le temps, ça passera. Ton ... Louis avait raison sur le fait que quitter le lycée c'est prendre un nouveau départ. Peut être que tu vas passer quelques semaines de merde, mais à la rentrée t'auras plein de nouveaux trucs à penser, de nouvelles personnes autour de toi... Tu n'oublieras pas, mais tu iras mieux... C'est ton premier amour, mais il n'y pas de raison que ce soit le seul. Tu passeras à autre chose, quoi.

 

Harry se tut un long moment avant de répondre, très bas, d'une voix sombre.

 

-J'en doute.

 

Et le cœur de Niall se serra.

 

*

 

Niall venait voir Harry chez lui tous les jours, comme il refusait toujours de sortir. Louis n'avait pas envoyé de message. Niall avait prévu de repartir en vacances avec une partie de sa famille à Plymouth, et Harry refusa absolument qu'il y renonce pour rester avec lui, ce qu'il avait pensé faire, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas l'emmener. Louis n'avait pas envoyé de message. Niall le convainquit de mettre Liam au courant de la situation, puisqu'il venait de rentrer sur Manchester. Il fut aussi compréhensif que Niall. Il promit de prendre soin de Harry. Louis n'avait pas envoyé de message. Liam venait chez lui, acceptait de rester cloîtré avec lui, malgré le temps magnifique, comme Niall, et ils regardaient des films, ils parlaient, ils jouaient à la PS3. Louis n'avait pas envoyé de message.

 

Harry n'allait pas mieux. Il essayait d'apprécier le temps passé avec ses amis, mais régulièrement, quelque chose lui faisait penser à Louis, et il replongeait. Tout lui faisait penser à Louis, en réalité. Ça allait du creux de son lit, aux suçons toujours visibles sur sa peau, en passant par la lumière du soleil qui se levait et l'intégral des Doors. Le pire, c'était la nuit. Il se tordait sous sa couverture, sans trouver le sommeil, hanté par des rêves angoissants, qui se finissaient toujours en porte claquée et mots d'adieu, ou simplement dévoré par le sentiment d'absence. Car même si ses amis restaient parfois dormir, ou qu'il remplissait son lit de coussins ou même -sommet du pathétisme- de ses peluches d'enfance, il y a des choses qui ne se remplacent pas. Liam, et Niall, qui restait en contact avec lui par SMS, étaient rongés d'inquiétude. Ils voyaient bien qu'il dépérissait, quels que soient leurs efforts. Harry le savait. Il détestait les inquiéter, il se détestait de les faire se sentir coupables alors qu'il n'étaient en rien responsables.

 

Alors, il commença à prétendre d'aller mieux. Au contact de Louis et de tout ce théâtre, et à force de prétendre qu'ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre dès qu'un regard pouvait les surprendre, il était devenu un acteur correct. Il se força à rire plus, à sourire un peu. Liam le supplia de sortir un peu de sa chambre, et il finit par accepter quelques balades, quelques parties de football. L'air, le soleil, lui faisaient un peu de bien, mais au final, quand rien que respirer restait douloureux, ça ne faisait pas une grande différence.

 

Harry ne remontait pas la pente. Il lui semblait qu'il tombait chaque jour un peu plus bas. Il avait toujours l'espoir ridicule de voir Louis revenir, et il savait qu'il l'aurait repris sans hésitation, même s'il l'avait brisé en petits morceaux. Il l'aimait tellement, il avait tellement besoin de lui, qu'il lui aurait sans doute tout pardonné. Et il se trouvait encore plus pathétique quand il se surprenait à penser cela, parce que bordel, où était sa _dignité_  ? Où était la fierté et la tenacité dont il avait toujours fait preuve ? Louis avait aspiré toute sa force. Avec lui, il s'était radouci, en fait, alors que jusque là il n'avait fait que se renfermer, pour se protéger. Louis l'avait poussé à sortir de l'armure qu'il s'était construite, et l'avait rendu _vulnérable_. Mais ce n'était pas grave, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Quand ils étaient ensemble, quand Louis le prenait dans ses bras, Harry se sentait invincible. Mais quand il l'avait perdu, toute sa confiance et son optimisme retrouvés en la vie s'étaient effondrés. Le départ de Louis avait tout balayé, et l'avait laissé désarmé. Il se rendait compte à quel point il était devenu dépendant de Louis, maintenant. C'était comme une addiction. Il lui manquait comme s'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, comme s'il n'avait plus le contrôle. Mais comment pouvait-on le blâmer ? Comment pouvait-on lui reprocher de s'être raccroché à la personne qui le rendait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ? Niall et Liam ne le lui reprochaient pas. Ils ne lui reprochaient rien. Alors Harry se blâmait tout seul, pour ce qui était arrivé. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû exiger plus de Louis, qu'il ne lui avait pas apporté assez pour lui suffire, il se dit qu'il aurait pu être plus, ou moins, il se dit qu'il ne le méritait pas, de toute façon, il se dit que sa personnalité poussait les personnes à partir, comme sa mère le lui avait fourré dans la tête. Puis il se blâma d'être aussi pathétique, d'avoir tout construit sur une seule personne, de s'être laissé brisé, d'être aussi à nu, d'être aussi déprimé. Ce n'était qu'un pauvre chagrin d'amour ! Il aurait dû oublier vite !

 

Mais il n'oubliait pas, et c'était de pire en pire. Louis lui manquait tellement, et cela entravait chacun de ses pas, chacune de ses respirations. Il essaya de recommencer à vivre, comme avant, s'appuyant sur ses amis, mais à l'intérieur, il était comme mort. C'était le pire moment, en réalité, pour recevoir ce coup de grâce. Peut être que s'il avait déjà été à l'université, il aurait été forcé de continuer à aller en cours, à se concentrer sur d'autres sujets, à parler à d'autres personnes, et peut être que ça aurait été une bonne chose. Mais là, au milieu de l'été, rien ne l'empêchait de sombrer tout à fait, si ce n'était Niall et Liam, mais ceux-ci respectaient trop son chagrin, étaient trop gentils et trop doux, pour oser le secouer réellement, alors que c'était peut être de ça dont il aurait eu besoin. Ça avait été le rôle de Louis, ça, de le secouer. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien pour combattre le vide, la dépression, le pessimisme qui s'installaient en lui et le rongeaient, lentement mais sûrement. Harry se noyait dans ses pensées noires, dans le souvenir des départs successifs des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, et il s'attendait désormais à voir celles qui lui restaient claquer la porte à tout moment, elles aussi. Ça arriverait un jour. Personne ne pouvait vivre très longtemps dans son cercle proche, apparemment. Si Liam et Niall avaient su que Harry gravait ce genre de certitudes au fond de lui-même, ils auraient réagi. Mais ils ne comprenaient ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de leur ami que jusqu'à un certain point. Harry avait toujours eu du mal à communiquer, ses attitudes et ses regards étant souvent plus lisibles que ses paroles, qu'il économisait. Mais il cachait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, maintenant, et Niall et Liam n'avaient aucun moyen de saisir que sa peine ne s'atténuait pas. Harry avait recommencé ses errances nocturnes, ne mettant en général pas le nez dehors le jour, et cela aurait pu être positif, s'il en avait tiré autre chose qu'un découragement croissant et le rappel que sa relation avec Louis n'aura jamais été autre chose qu'un secret au cœur de l'obscurité.

 

*

 

Un soir qu'il faisait un tour, marchant sans grande conviction, un orage éclata. La chaleur des derniers jours avait été quasiment insupportable, et le déluge devait finir par s'abattre. Harry s'abrita quelques minutes sous un arrêt de bus, mais il se faisait tard, la pluie ne se calmait pas, et il n'allait pas passer la nuit là. Il se dépêcha donc de prendre le chemin de sa maison. En quelques instants, il fut complètement trempé, l'eau dégoulinant dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, et il frissonna quand elle imbiba son mince tee shirt. Il avançait les yeux rivés sur le sol, mais il releva la tête en entendant brusquement des rires.

 

-Hé, mais c'est notre camarade qui aime les queues !

 

Harry reconnut le groupe d'adolescents qu'il avait déjà croisé une fois devant le Mac Do, sur le trottoir, à quelques mètres de lui. Malgré l'obscurité naissante et la pluie, il devinait leurs sourires moqueurs, et il se sentit terriblement fatigué, d'un coup. Ils ne lui auraient sans doute pas fait grand chose, mais il n'avait pas le courage de passer devant eux et de subir leurs remarques, d'affronter le poids de leurs regards.

 

Alors il fit quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide.

 

Sans même regarder, il bifurqua soudainement pour traverser la route et changer de trottoir. Il était presque aveuglé par la pluie qui tombait toujours drue, et le martèlement des gouttes sur le béton masqua jusqu'au dernier moment le grondement de la voiture qui s'approchait, beaucoup trop vite. Harry ne l'aperçut que trop tard, en entendant un « attention ! » jaillir de derrière lui. Les phares explosèrent devant ses yeux, et planté au milieu de la rue, tétanisé, il crut apercevoir le visage paniqué du conducteur qui tentait ralentir, mais il allait beaucoup trop vite, la rue était trop glissante, et Harry était trop près.

 

En réalité, il aurait peut être eu le temps de l'éviter, si ses jambes l'avaient immédiatement porté ne serait-ce que deux mètres plus loin. Il était un jeune homme sportif et vif, d'habitude. Il aurait dû pouvoir s'écarter à temps. Mais il n'était pas dans son état normal. Et alors qu'il regardait la voiture foncer sur lui, que son instinct lui criait de bouger, une voix résignée souffla brusquement dans son esprit : _« A quoi bon ? »_. Et il perdit les secondes qui lui auraient permis de se mettre à l'abri. Il ferma les yeux dans un réflexe et la voiture le percuta. Ce fut horrible. Il fut projeté dans les airs, et il eut tellement mal qu'il pensa confusément que tous les os de son corps devaient avoir été brisés. Il roula sur le sol, la respiration coupée, et il perdit immédiatement connaissance, sombrant dans le noir.

 

Il pensa simplement, avant la fin : _« Eh bien au moins maintenant je suis complètement mort. »_

 

*

 

La première fois qu'il se réveilla, il ne se réveilla pas vraiment. Il était dans une sorte de demi-sommeil, dans un brouillard confus, et il crut qu'il était dans l'au-delà. Il crut cela, parce que quand il battit des paupières pour tenter de stabiliser sa vision, Louis se tenait sur une chaise à côté du lit dans lequel, apparemment, il reposait, et ça, c'était tout simplement _impossible_. Il devait halluciner. Ou bien, il était au paradis. Et c'était sacrément injuste : même le paradis semblait être limité, pour lui, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'extraire totalement du sommeil, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à bouger, et les sons lui parvenaient de façon très lointaine. Et il savait que c'était Louis, à côté de lui, mais sa silhouette était floue. C'était _vraiment tout à fait injuste_ : il était censée être dans un au-delà réjouissant, et il ne pouvait même pas voir les yeux bleus de son amoureux. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de basculer dans la conscience, mais c'était trop difficile. Il dut refermer les yeux, et Louis n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait repris conscience. Il sentait des choses, pourtant. Il sentait que sa main reposait sur un drap, il sentait qu'il était recouvert d'une couverture, et il sentait la douleur dans son bras, dans son genou. Et il sentit Louis se pencher vers lui et effleurer son front d'un baiser. Il voulait réagir mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne put que se concentrer au maximum pour tenter d'entendre les paroles que Louis murmurait, et pensait qu'il ne percevait pas, visiblement.

 

-... Eu tellement peur... Liam dit que ... peut être pas un accident... Tu ne ferais pas ça... Je te tuerais moi-même si tu as envisagé une seconde de te suicider... Failli me démonter la gueule quand il m'a vu à l'hôpital.... Mérité... Voulais pas te faire du mal... Jamais... Pour toi.... Tu me manques... Te vois partout... Peux pas... Mais rien n'a... Je ne peux toujours pas... Suis désolé, désolé, désolé... T'aime comme un dingue, moi aussi... Je t'aime.

 

Et Louis se leva, Harry sentit le courant d'air, sentit sa main quitter ses cheveux, sentit la caresse contre sa joue s'arrêter. Et il ne pouvait pas le retenir. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Ne pars pas encore. Moi aussi, je t'aime, je t'aime pour toujours.

 

-... Disent que tu vas très bien t'en sortir... Miracle... Plus jamais ça... Eu trop peur...

 

Et Louis hésita, Harry le sentit s'immobiliser, et il ne pouvait toujours pas remuer. Les mots étaient de plus en plus durs à saisir.

 

-... Erreur... Sais pas...

 

Il ne sut jamais la suite, car il ne pouvait plus lutter contre les ténèbres qui l'engloutissaient.

 

*

 

La deuxième fois qu'il se réveilla, il était seul. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et la pièce se stabilisa autour de lui. Il était sans aucun doute vivant, et il était sans aucun doute dans un hôpital. Le genre d'hôpital typique, murs blancs, fauteuils vieillots autour du lit, odeur de renfermé et de produits chimiques. Il n'avait pas de masque à oxygène sur le visage, et il inspira, mais l'air qui passa dans sa gorge le brûla quand même un peu. Par contre, il avait une perfusion. Il remua doucement, maintenant parfaitement réveillé. Son corps était ankylosé, mais il semblait entier. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le plâtre autour de son bras, et sa jambe lui paraissait bien lourde, aussi. Il était en train de se demander s'il devrait appeler quelqu'un quand il entendit des éclats de voix venant du couloir. Il sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de sa sœur.

 

-Mais tu te rends compte ! C'est son ami Liam qui a dû m'appeler pour me dire que Harry était à l'hôpital dans un état grave ! Mon petit frère aurait pu mourir et tu ne m'aurais _rien dit_  ?!

 

Harry ne comprit pas le marmonnement de sa mère, mais ça ne dut pas plaire à Gemma, car elle haussa encore le ton.

 

-Tu devrais avoir _honte_! Ton fils de dix-huit ans a eu un putain d'accident de voiture et tu es la dernière à avoir daigné se rendre à l'hôpital ! Ses potes sont venus avant sa mère, bon dieu, tu trouves ça normal ?

-Je ne suis venue que parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'un représentant légal pour signer les papiers de ses opérations et informer de son état...

 

Gemma se mit à crier.

 

-Mais dégage alors ! _Dégage_! Je t'interdis de l'approcher de toute façon ! Tu ne mérites même pas de poser les yeux sur lui ! T'es un _monstre_ , putain !

 

Harry referma les yeux et essaya d'ignorer le reste de la dispute. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et la chaise à côté de lit grincer.

 

-Harry ? Fit doucement Gemma. Tu es réveillé ?

 

Harry ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers elle. Gemma n'avait pas tellement changé, à part qu'elle semblait avoir bronzé. Elle était toujours aussi belle, avec ses longs cheveux en vrac sur ses épaules et ses grands yeux bruns. Elle avait l'air épuisé, mais elle lui adressa un grand sourire soulagé.

 

-Salut, grande sœur, articula Harry.

-Mon dieu, je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien. Tu nous as fait peur. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, tu t'en sors avec deux fractures et une commotion, mais tu aurais pu _mourir_.

 

Gemma serra sa main qu'elle avait pris dans la sienne.

 

-Le mec au volant de la voiture s'est enfui, mais un groupe de gamins a vu toute la scène et ils ont noté la plaque. Ce sont aussi eux qui ont appelé les secours. Ils avaient l'air totalement bouleversés. Tu leur dois la vie.

 

Quelle ironie. C'était à cause d'eux que Harry avait traversé la rue. Mais au moins, ils avaient prouvé qu'ils n'étaient que des gamins un peu bêtes et moqueurs. Ils ne voulaient pas sa mort. Ils l'avaient aidé.

 

-La police recherche le conducteur, apparemment c'était vraiment lui en tort, il roulait à genre 130 km/h. En ville !

 

Deuxième ironie : il était maintenant la victime et la police enquêtait pour lui. Ça faisait plaisir de ne pas être l'accusé, pour une fois.

 

-Bref, tu étais en mauvais état mais au final tu vas bien te remettre. Apparemment, les mêmes gamins ont regardé dans ton portable pour prévenir quelqu'un, évidemment Maman n'a pas répondu, du coup ils ont appelé la dernière personne que tu avais joint. C'était ton copain Liam, et c'est lui qui m'a prévenu. J'ai sauté dans un avion, et me voilà.

 

Harry sourit faiblement.

 

-Et ça fait combien de temps que je suis inconscient ?

-L'accident a eu lieu avant-hier.

 

Trois jours, donc. Ça faisait trois jours qu'il était dans un demi-coma. Il se redressa un peu dans son lit en grimaçant. Gemma fronça les sourcils.

 

-Doucement !

-J'ai quoi, exactement ?

-Bah, je t'ai dit, une fracture au poignet, une à la jambe, tu as eu une sale commotion, c'est ça qui t'a laissé inconscient longtemps, et puis tu as tout un tas de bleus et de coupures sur le corps et sur le visage. Mais bon, ça fait sexy, je suis sûre que ça plaira aux filles, le type blessé de guerre, plaisanta Gemma.

 

Le visage de Harry se décomposa un peu. D'un coup, il se rappela. Louis. Qui était venu le voir.

 

-Harry ? Ça va ?

 

Il hocha rapidement la tête. Gemma sembla lire dans ses pensées, car, après un temps, elle dit doucement :

 

-Il y avait aussi ce garçon, Louis ? Il est arrivé juste après moi. Je n'ai pas très bien compris comment il a su que tu étais là, mais il avait l'air totalement bouleversé. Et Liam a eu une réaction très bizarre, ils se sont mis à discuter de façon... animée on va dire, et Liam l'a frappé, d'un coup.

-Liam l'a frappé ?!

 

Harry était surpris. Ce n'était pas trop le genre de son ami. Il se sentait embarrassé à l'idée qu'il l'avait fait pour lui, parce que Louis lui avait brisé le cœur, et qu'il était en colère contre lui pour ça.

 

-C'était pas grand chose, genre un coup de poing transformé en grosse baffe. Louis n'a rien dit, il a juste genre, baissé la tête. Et puis finalement Liam l'a laissé aller dans ta chambre en me disant de vous laisser et que tu m'expliquerais. Et ce Louis est reparti une heure après en pleurant à moitié. Alors, tu as des choses à me raconter, visiblement.

 

Harry hocha la tête.

 

-Juste... Louis n'est pas revenu, depuis ?

-Non, il n'est venu qu'une fois.

 

Harry baissa la tête. Ainsi Louis n'avait pas changé d'avis. Il était juste venu vérifier qu'il était vivant, mais c'était tout. Ça s'arrêtait là.

 

-C'est qui, ce mec, Harry ?

-C'est une longue histoire... soupira Harry.

-Et ben on a tout notre temps, sachant que tu ne vas pas sortir de l'hôpital avant demain minimum, de toute façon.

-Ok... Alors, voilà, Louis c'était en quelque sorte mon petit copain. Je suis amoureux de lui. Mais on ne peut pas être ensemble. Alors il m'a genre, quitté, balança Harry.

 

Gemma écarquilla les yeux, bouche ouverte, dans une réaction assez similaire à celle de Niall.

 

-Mais tu... Tu es.. gay ? En quelques mois  ça a changé, ça ? Et comment ça vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble ?

 

Alors Harry se lança dans son récit, pour la deuxième fois. Et ça faisait bien, d'avoir sa sœur là, et de pouvoir s'ouvrir à elle.

Son accident avait ramené auprès de lui deux des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et peut être qu'une des deux au moins allait rester. Il se dit que cette vie avait peut être encore des aspects positifs à lui donner, et qu'il n'était peut être pas encore prêt à la quitter. Et ça, c'était à l'opposé de tout ce qu'il avait pu penser depuis le départ de Louis.

 

*

 

20 jours, 18h, et 5 minutes, sans toi.

 

*

 

Au final, ce fut Harry qui partit. Il sortit de l'hôpital deux jours plus tard et Gemma décréta qu'il avait besoin de quitter un peu Manchester, qu'il pourrait se remettre dans un vrai cadre de vacances, et qu'ils avaient du temps à rattraper, tous les deux. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable de ne pas avoir été là avec tout ce que Harry avait traversé, il lui manquait énormément, et elle n'avait aucune envie de le renvoyer seul dans la maison familiale en compagnie de leur horrible mère, surtout vu son état moral. Alors elle l'emmena avec elle en France. Son copain et elle habitaient à Montpellier, dans le sud, dans un petit appartement au-dessus du salon de tatouage. Harry n'y était jamais allé, et il aima immédiatement l'ambiance, les paysages. En effet, il se sentait soulagé d'avoir quitté Manchester. Il se dit qu'ici, il arriverait peut être mieux à panser ses plaies. En rallumant son téléphone, alors qu'il posait ses affaires dans la petite chambre d'amis, son écran afficha quelque chose qui fit bondir son cœur :

 

_Un appel manqué de : Louis_

 

Louis avait essayé de l'appeler, à peu près au moment où il prenait l'avion. Il n'avait pas laissé de message. Il n'avait pas réessayé de l'appeler plus tard. Qu'est ce que ça signifiait ? Harry resta longtemps à réfléchir, fixant l'écran de son portable pendant une éternité, essayant de décider quoi faire. Finalement, il décida d'attendre. Ce n'était pas à lui de rappeler. Il attendit. Il regarda son téléphone toutes les cinq minutes pendant trois jours. Rien. Louis ne se manifesta pas, et Harry en vint à penser que son coup de fil était une erreur. S'il avait vraiment voulu lui parler, il l'aurait rappelé. Il avait dû faire une fausse manipulation, ou changer d'avis, encore. Et Harry en avait marre de rester suspendu à guetter le moindre signe de Louis. Il ne voulait plus de lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, à l'hôpital, mais ça n'était toujours pas assez, apparemment. Il était parti, encore une fois. Harry devait arrêter de se faire des illusions, et tenter de refermer la blessure. Il soignait déjà les cicatrices sur son corps ; autant essayer de soigner celle de son cœur.

 

Alors, résolument, il éteignit son téléphone. Il ne le ralluma pas pendant plus de deux semaines. Si Liam voulait de ses nouvelles, ils parlaient par textos sur le téléphone de sa sœur, qui ne lui fit pas de remarques sur le fait qu'il pourrait utiliser le sien. Et doucement, il commença à aller mieux. Il était en vacances, avec sa sœur, et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vécu ça. Il s'entendait très bien avec le copain de Gemma, Jamie. Il aimait bien l'observer faire ses tatouages, bien installé dans un fauteuil avec sa jambe plâtrée sur un tabouret, il aimait voir l'aiguille perçer la peau, et le dessin prendre lentement forme, permanent, éternel. Il lui en aurait bien demandé de lui faire un, mais à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait à un motif, à des mots, il s'apercevait qu'il trouvait toujours quelque chose relié à Louis, et il se dit que ce n'était probablement pas une très bonne idée de tatouer ça sur sa peau, alors que la fin était encore fraiche dans son esprit.

 

Car le soleil de France et le bonheur de Gemma et Jamie ne suffisaient quand même pas à effacer complètement Louis de son esprit. Ses nuits étaient toujours agitées. De nouveaux cauchemars s'étaient ajoutés aux anciens : il voyait des phares, il voyait la voiture, il voyait l'accident, et il se réveillait en sursaut en ayant l'impression de sentir ses os se briser une nouvelle fois. Mais le plus souvent, c'était le visage de Louis qui lui apparaissait dans l'obscurité, et la douleur dans sa poitrine ne partait jamais tout à fait. Mais il y pensait moins.

 

Parce que Gemma ne lui laissait presque aucun moment de répit, et par conséquent, il n'avait pas le temps de se mettre à déprimer. Il ne se sentait pas seul. Il ne se sentait pas vide. Ils allèrent à la plage en bus presque tous les jours, et on retira son plâtre à Harry juste à temps pour qu'il puisse goûter l'eau de la mer Méditerranée au moins une fois. Mais il adorait aussi s'étendre sur le sable brûlant et laisser le soleil lui réchauffer le corps et le coeur. Il lisait des romans policiers pour ne pas tomber sur des histoires d'amour, et il se découvrit une passion pour les polars nordiques un peu glauques. Gemma et lui marchaient des heures le long de l'océan, parlant de tout et de rien. Il profitait vraiment de sa sœur, et il put essayer de lui exprimer le mal-être profond qui s'était installé en lui, avant de rencontrer Louis, et comment il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau aspiré dans un trou noir, après son départ. Ils parlèrent un peu de leur mère, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Gemma voulait encore moins entendre parler d'elle en apprenant les horreurs qu'elle lui avait dit, et elle promit de l'aider à ficher le camp de la maison l'année prochaine, en l'aidant à payer sa chambre sur le campus, ou un appartement autre part. Elle lui avait demandé pardon des millions de fois, la voix étranglée, et avait promis de ne plus jamais laisser une distance s'installer entre eux. Plus jamais elle n'abandonnerait son petit frère. Elle viendrait le voir plus souvent, ou elle le ferait venir.

 

Harry reprenait peu à peu pied dans le monde, et, dans cette ambiance apaisante et aimante, il recommença à envisager de quitter Manchester. Il avait déjà été accepté en licence de psychologie à l'université de Manchester, mais il prépara quelques dossiers et il postula à certains programmes anglophones dans des universités françaises, il s'inscrivit aussi à Londres, à Dublin. Il ne savait pas s'il irait vraiment, mais il gardait des options. Après tout, il avait toujours eu envie de prendre le large pour de vrai. C'était le moment. Il était adulte, il rentrait dans ses études supérieures. C'était vraiment le moment. Seuls ses meilleurs amis le retenaient à Manchester. La difficulté principale était de trouver l'argent pour vivre seul dans une grande ville, mais sa sœur pourrait le soutenir financièrement, et il pourrait trouver un boulot. Il pourrait peut être avoir une bourse grâce à ses bons résultats. Ce n'était pas insurmontable. Au fond de son cœur, des yeux bleus le retenaient encore attaché à la ville de son enfance, et il admettait, dans le creux de la nuit, que ce serait difficile de les laisser complètement, définitivement derrière lui. De dire adieu. Puis il se rappelait que c'était Louis qui avait dit adieu, et il se remettait à ses lettres de motivation, pour compléter ses dossiers avant la date limite.

 

Il allait mieux. Il s'amusait, et il sentait le bonheur l'envahir, parfois. Quand des filles lui jetaient des regards insistants sur la plage, cependant, il détournait les yeux. Pas prêt pour ça. Son amour ne s'était pas évanoui en un clin d'oeil, et le désir qui l'envahissait toujours quand il repensait à ses nuits à Louis occupait la place qu'un coup d'un soir aurait pu prendre. Ça, il ne pouvait pas.

 

Mais quand il rentra finalement de France et posa le pied à l'aéroport de Manchester, le premier jeudi de septembre, il était décidé à ne plus se laisser abattre et à aller de l'avant. En choisissant où il allait aller à l'université, pour commencer, par exemple. Il pouvait se concentrer là-dessus pour bloquer toute autre pensée, maintenant qu'il avait quitté Gemma et la chaleur de la côte d'Azur. Il allait voir ses amis. Il allait travailler. Il ne penserait pas à Louis, et début octobre, il serait parti.

 

Tout irait bien. Louis sortirait lentement de sa vie, et il se reconstruirait en absorbant les nouvelles expériences et les nouvelles rencontres. Son plan était parfait. Ça marcherait forcément. C'était mathématique. Ce n'était pas le picotement de ses yeux, et le poids qui s'abattait sur son estomac, alors qu'il allumait la lumière de sa chambre et revoyait en flash toutes les fois où Louis et lui s'étaient aimés dans cette pièce, qui l'empêcheraient de réaliser cela. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Il allait oublier. C'était _mathématique_.

 

*

 

44 jours, 15 heures, et 27 minutes, sans toi.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, qu'en pensez-vous jusqu'ici ? :) J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas trop à cause de la tournure des évènements dans ce chapitre haha !


	3. Début

**Chapitre 3 : Début**

 

 

Ca faisait à peine une journée que Harry était rentré, et il était en train de défaire le reste de sa valise, quand on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Il était 16h, et sa mère n'était pas prête de rentrer. Harry descendit donc rapidement l'escalier pour aller ouvrir, en faisant quand même attention à sa jambe guérie depuis peu. Il ne pensa pas à regarder dans l'oeil de bœuf, et s'il l'avait fait, ça lui aurait peut être évité un petit arrêt cardiaque.

 

Louis se tenait sur le perron, et tout son visage s'illumina en voyant Harry, et putain, qu'il était beau. En un regard, Harry, figé par la surprise, reprit connaissance de sa silhouette, remonta le long de ses traits pour atteindre ses yeux dont la couleur intense le captura quelques instants. _Il avait maigri_ , nota confusément Harry. Mais sinon, c'était bien son Louis. C'était Louis, et ça n'allait pas du tout. Ça n'allait pas du tout, parce que comment allait-il réussir à oublier s'il se retrouvait face à lui ? Ce n'était pas prévu. C'était une anomalie dans sa stratégie. Harry avait arrêté de respirer, et il ne pouvait que penser d'une façon désespérée : _ce n'était pas prévu_. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait, même si toutes les fibres de son corps le projetaient vers Louis, et que celui-ci semblait hésiter, le besoin dévorant de sombrer dans les bras de Harry se lisant dans ses prunelles. Au bout d'un long moment, Louis ouvrit la bouche et dit :

 

-Salut.

 

Harry lui claqua la porte au nez. Il appuya son dos contre le bois et inspira en tremblant, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes. C'était trop. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Rien n'avait changé. Un simple « salut » de Louis suscitait en lui plus de frissons qu'une balade en formule 1, et c'était vraiment trop injuste, bordel. Harry savait qu'il était en train de paniquer. Il aurait dû rouvrir la porte et demander à Louis ce qu'il voulait. Il ne pouvait pas.

 

-Harry ? Fit la voix étouffée de Louis derrière la porte.

 

Harry avala sa salive et il essaya en vain d'articuler une phrase. Il devait faire une crise d'angoisse ou quelque chose. Il se sentait stupide.

 

-Je t'entends respirer de l'autre côté, tu sais, fit Louis d'une voix douce.

 

Harry ne bougea pas. Pourquoi restait-il muet comme ça ?

 

-Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Reprit Louis après un silence. Si tu veux que je m'en aille, si tu ne veux pas me parler, tu n'as qu'à remonter dans ta chambre, je t'entendrai partir. Si tu veux bien me voir, reste là et prends tout le temps que tu veux pour ouvrir, OK ? Je ne bouge pas de là.

 

Il reprit quelques instants plus tard, une nuance de soulagement dans sa voix.

 

-Je suis déjà content de voir que tu vas bien. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais sur un lit d'hôpital.

 

Harry ne bougea toujours pas. _Louis, Louis, Louis_. Louis était là. Louis était revenu. Il aurait sans doute dû s'en tenir à ses résolutions d'oublier, et il aurait dû quitter son appui sur la porte, parce qu'il était fort possible que rien n'ait changé, que Louis ne vienne pas le reprendre, mais ça n'avait jamais été rationnel, l'amour qui l'unissait à lui. Et Louis était _revenu_. Alors il resta, et au bout d'environ dix minutes, quand il se sentit prêt, il ouvrit doucement la porte.

 

Louis était assis sur les marches du perron, dos à lui. Il se leva quand il entendit la porte grincer, il avança d'un pas, timide. Leur lien aurait dû être brisé, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais alors que ses yeux trouvaient le bleu de ceux de Louis, Harry avait l'impression que tout s'effaçait, et que leur lien palpitait dans sa poitrine, plus fort que jamais. Et il voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Il en avait assez d'être faible face à Louis, de ne pas pouvoir lui résister. Ça avait failli le mener droit dans la tombe. C'était trop facile, que Louis vienne ici, se contente d'être lui-même, et que Harry retombe dans ses bras. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Louis se tordait les mains d'un air nerveux, incapable de détacher ses yeux du visage de Harry, s'en rassasiant jusqu'à ce que Harry sente presque sa peau brûler.

 

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura finalement Louis.

 

Harry avait envie de répondre que lui non, pour lui faire du mal, ou que lui aussi, pour dire la vérité, il ne savait pas trop. A la place, il croisa les bras et lança un regard à Louis qu'il voulait dur.

 

-C'est injuste que tu fasses ça. Tu ne peux pas débarquer après m'avoir brisé le cœur, après un silence d'un mois, et dire ça. C'est _injuste_.

 

Louis baissa la tête.

 

-Je sais, Harry.

-Pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

 

Louis lui envoya un regard intense. Il y lut culpabilité, et amour. Et il s'était trompé : il y avait quelque chose de changé chez Louis. Quelque chose dans son attitude, quelque chose dans son port de tête. Quelque chose de plus confiant. Quelque chose comme du courage.

 

-J'ai... des choses à te dire, et...

-Qui te dit que j'ai envie de te parler ? Le coupa Harry.

 

Bien sûr, il en crevait d'envie, mais Louis n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

 

-Oui, c'est... Tu as raison, de ne pas vouloir. Je... comprends.

 

Harry soupira.

 

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-D'abord, te dire que je suis désolé. Juste... Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai fait, fit Louis d'une voix étranglée, l'épinglant de son regard.

 

Harry détourna les yeux.

 

-Oui, et bien ce n'est pas assez.

-Je sais, et si tu veux bien qu'on discute, j'ai plus à te dire. Est ce que tu veux bien m'écouter ? Si après ça, tu ne veux toujours plus de moi, je sortirai de ta vie.

 

Alors c'était de ça dont ils parlaient ? Louis voulait qu'il le reprenne ? Vraiment ? Mais que voulait-il exactement ? Avoir la même relation qu'avant ? En oubliant ce qu'il s'était passé ? Harry ne put s'empêcher de rappeler d'un ton accusateur :

 

-Je t'ai supplié de ne pas partir, je t'ai _supplié_ , Louis... Et tu as quand même passé cette porte.

 

Louis enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

 

-Je sais, j'ai été... Il n'y a pas une minute qui passe sans que je regrette, Harry. Je sais que tu dois avoir du mal à me croire, mais ce moment a été le plus difficile de toute ma vie, je... Je t'ai brisé le cœur, mais j'ai brisé le mien avec...

-Tu n'es pas revenu. J'ai attendu après toi. Tu n'es pas revenu. C'est peut être trop tard.

 

Louis avala sa salive.

 

-Je comprendrais ça... Je... Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je- je m'en irais, je te le promets...

 

Harry essuya ses yeux d'une main rageuse, refusant de regarder Louis en face.

 

-C'est injuste, c'est putain d'injuste. Je t'aime toujours, putain. J'aimerais t'envoyer au diable mais je t'aime et je ne peux pas.

 

Louis tendit le bras vers lui mais Harry se déroba, serrant ses bras autour de lui comme pour s'empêcher de tomber de nouveau en morceaux, si jamais ça tournait mal.

 

-Je t'aime aussi, tu sais.

 

Harry releva des yeux grands ouverts vers Louis qui avait prononcé cette phrase avec ferveur et honnêteté et le regardait... D'une manière qui lui faisait croire à ses sentiments. Harry rougit, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Mais c'était lui qui avait peur, maintenant. Qu'est ce qui lui disait que c'était vrai ? Qu'est ce qui lui disait que c'était assez ? Putain, comment pouvait-il faire _confiance_ à Louis après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Il baissa la tête en sentant les larmes s'accumuler derrière ses yeux.

 

-Est ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? Chuchota Louis d'une voix balbutiante.

 

Il avait avancé vers lui. Harry avait l'impression que les positions étaient inversées : c'était Louis qui venait le chercher, cette fois, qui voulait l'apprivoiser. Sauf que c'était Louis qui s'était enfui à chaque fois. Ça, ça n'avait jamais changé. Et c'était putain d'injuste de faire comme si c'était lui qui était parti. Tout était injuste, dans cette histoire. Des larmes dans la voix, il articula :

 

-C'est comme les montagnes russes, d'être avec toi. On monte, on redescend, encore, et encore, comme un putain de cycle infernal. Tu ne sais jamais ce que tu veux. J'en ai marre de ça.

 

Louis pressa ses paupières ensemble. Au lieu de redire « je sais », ou « pardon », il répéta sa demande.

 

-Est ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

 

Harry sentit une larme s'échapper de son œil droit, parce que, mince, il ne pouvait pas résister à ça, c'était trop dur. Ça faisait un mois et demi qu'il n'avait pas touché Louis et qu'il en rêvait chaque nuit, qu'il rêvait que sa peau réchauffe à nouveau ses os. Alors il hocha la tête, et Louis se blottit contre lui. Il referma les bras sur son corps, et Louis le serra comme si le monde s'écroulait autour d'eux, comme s'ils allaient mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Et Harry tremblait contre lui, tremblait d'émotion, et tremblait de crainte à l'idée qu'on allait peut être lui enlever ça encore une fois, à l'idée que c'était peut être une dernière fois, à l'idée que Louis pourrait partir, après ça. Il était toujours aussi fragile. Il était toujours aussi dépendant. Et s'il ne devait en vouloir que pour une seule chose à Louis, ce serait bien à cause de ça. Parce qu'il le faisait se sentir tellement vulnérable, tellement à nu. Parce que sans lui, il n'était rien, sans lui, il ne sentait plus entier. Mais Louis n'avait rien fait pour que cela arrive. Il ne l'avait pas piégé, ou manipulé. C'était arrivé, c'était tout. Finalement, ils se détachèrent et Louis avait les joues humides, lui aussi.

 

-Putain, Haz, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour survivre sans toi tout ce temps. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

-Moi, j'ai vraiment failli mourir.

 

Louis blêmit.

 

-Je sais, putain. J'ai encore l'image de toi dans ce lit...

 

Il frissonna, comme s'il ne pouvait soutenir le souvenir.

 

-Bref, est ce qu'on peut... continuer ça à l'intérieur ?

 

Harry hésita environ trois secondes. Puis il laissa de nouveau Louis entrer dans sa maison, et du même coup, dans sa vie.

 

-Oui, murmura-t-il en ouvrant grand la porte et en se poussant pour laisser passer un Louis un peu vacillant.

 

*

 

Louis se tenait dans sa chambre avec l'air nerveux du premier jour où il était venu, et Harry avait vraiment un sentiment de déjà-vu. Aucun d'eux ne s'assit. Harry attendait que Louis parle. Après leur étreinte, il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner dans ses bras, et ne plus jamais le laisser parti. Mais ça aurait été trop facile. Les blessures n'étaient pas refermées. Il n'allait pas pardonner les portes claquées si facilement. Il se l'interdisait. Il devait entendre ce que Louis avait à dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à la déclaration qui suivit.

 

-J'ai dit à Mark que j'étais gay.

 

Harry écarquilla les yeux. _Quoi ?_

 

-Quoi ? Vrai-vraiment ? Balbutia-t-il.

 

Louis s'adossa contre le mur et il lui sourit.

 

-Ouais. Le jour de ton accident.

 

Harry attendit qu'il poursuive. Louis soupira et laissa son regard voleter au plafond, comme s'il cherchait les mots.

 

-Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

-Comment... il a réagi ?

-Mark ? Oh, horriblement mal, comme prévu. Il m'a jeté dehors, comme prévu. _« Pas de dégénéré sous mon toit »_ , fit Louis avec ironie. Ça a... pas été facile.

 

Harry sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Merde, alors. Ça avait dû être affreux. Il avait toujours voulu que Louis fasse ça, mais il avait pensé qu'il serait à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il le ferait après l'avoir quitté. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

 

-Je suis désolé, Lou, merde, c'est... wow. Et ta mère ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Ne m'a pas soutenu face à mon beau-père, comme prévu. Mais ça a été moins pire que ce que je pensais, en fait. Elle m'a appelé quelques jours plus tard, et elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on se voit, même dans le dos de Mark, et que je puisse garder contact avec, avec les filles, si elles voulaient.

-C'est... c'est un sacré point positif, fit doucement Harry.

-Oui, c'est sûr.

 

Louis baissa la tête pour cacher son émotion. Puis il releva les yeux et il y avait une lueur rieuse dedans.

 

-J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour voir sa tête quand je lui ai hurlé à la figure, à mon retour de l'hôpital. Genre, il m'a demandé où j'étais, et là, j'ai juste... explosé. Je sais même plus, j'ai dit un truc du genre _« je reviens de l'hôpital voir l'amour de ma vie qui a failli crever en partie par ma faute »_ , très mélodramatique... Sur le moment, il n'a pas compris où était le problème, il était presque désolé pour moi. Et puis là je lui ai dit que tu étais un mec. Je lui ai dit que j'étais gay, et que ça faisait partie de moi, et que je pouvais pas le changer. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était qu'un gros homophobe fermé d'esprit et tyrannique, et je n'en pouvais plus du contrôle qu'il avait sur moi. Je lui ai dit que j'avais le droit à ma propre personnalité, à mes propres choix, que ça lui plaise ou non. Je lui ai dit que je ne le laisserai plus me dicter mon avenir. Mais lui, il était complètement resté bloqué sur le truc de l'homosexualité, il avait l'air super choqué, comme si des images dégoûtantes lui venaient à l'esprit. Quel connard.

 

Harry était figé, la bouche ouverte, écoutant le récit de Louis. C'était dingue, qu'il ait eu le courage de faire ça. Où avait-il trouvé la force … ?

 

-J'ai essayé de lui expliquer, d'ailleurs. Qu'il n'y avait rien de dégoûtant. Peine perdue. Je sais même pas pourquoi je me suis cassé la tête. Lui, il était genre _« tu aimes sucer les bites ? Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »._ Limite, il me disait que c'était pas grave, que ça allait passer, qu'il allait me réparer ou je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai tout de suite coupé son petit délire en lui racontant à quel point _j'adorais ça_ , sucer ta bite, et que j'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter. Si je te récupérais, bien sûr.

 

Louis lui sourit. Harry émit un petit rire incrédule.

 

-Vraiment ? Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ?

-Ouais, sans rentrer dans les détails non plus. Bah, j'avais plus grand chose à perdre. C'était … génial.

 

Louis grimaça.

 

-Bon, après, bien sûr, ça a été moins rigolo, quand j'ai pris la mesure de ce que ça signifiait. Je ne crois pas que Mark me manquera beaucoup, mais ça pose des problèmes pour ma mère et mes sœurs. Je les ai vues après, mais je crois qu'elles ont toutes un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Elles m'en veulent, je pense. Et puis, je ne suis plus le bienvenu chez moi, ça c'est sûr.

-Où tu es allé, du coup … ?

-Chez Zayn. Il a expliqué la situation, et sa famille me laisse dormir dans leur chambre d'amis depuis deux semaines. Ils m'ont même laissé la maison quand ils sont partis en vacances. Ils n'ont aucun problème avec ma sexualité. Ils se sont juste demandés un moment si je n'avais pas une relation avec Zayn, rigola Louis, mais on les a vite détrompés.

 

Harry se sentait soulagé et heureux, alors que rien n'avait été réglé entre eux. Mais il était tellement heureux que Louis ait eu le courage d'être enfin lui-même. Même s'il n'avait pas été amoureux de lui, même si ça ne l'avait pas concerné directement, il aurait souhaité que Louis sorte de sa prison.

 

-Je suis tellement fier de toi, dit-il, sans retenir l'émotion qui étranglait sa voix.

 

Louis lui adressa un sourire brillant et humide.

 

-C'est toi qui m'a donné la force, Haz.

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Non... Non, tu l'as fait seul. C'est à toi-même que tu le dois.

-Je ne suis vraiment, vraiment pas sûr de ça, déclara Louis en le caressant du regard.

-En tout cas, c'est assez... dingue, fit Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je suis désolé que tu aies été mis à la porte, tu ne méritais pas ça... J'aurais aimé que ça passe autrement...

-Moi aussi, mais franchement ne sois pas désolé. Tu avais raison. C'était une putain de libération. Je me sentais tellement bien, après. Enfin...

 

Louis s'assombrit.

 

-Tu n'étais pas là. Donc ce n'était pas si bien que ça non plus.

 

Le silence emplit la pièce.

 

-Est ce que... est ce que tu l'as fait pour moi ? Mumura Harry.

 

Louis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, et saisit doucement son menton.

 

-Oui, bien sûr.

-M-mais alors, pourquoi tu l'as pas fait quand on était ensemble ? Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas quand je te l'ai demandé ?

 

Louis réfléchit une seconde.

 

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'imagine que j'avais besoin d'une sorte de... déclencheur. Quelque chose pour me secouer et m'ouvrir les yeux.

-... Mon accident ?

-Ouais. En partie, c'est ça, qui m'a fait craquer.

 

Louis ferma les yeux et effleura la cicatrice encore visible sur la joue de Harry de ses doigts.

 

-Quand j'ai appris que tu étais à l'hôpital...

-Oui, d'ailleurs, comment tu l'as appris ?

-Ca va te paraître dingue, mais j'ai vu ta sœur dans la rue. Je l'ai vue prendre un taxi près de l'aéroport. Je me baladais par là-bas, et je l'ai reconnue tout de suite, tu me l'avais montrée en photo, et elle te ressemble tellement, en plus. J'ai compris qu'il se passait un truc, vu qu'elle ne vient jamais. Alors je l'ai suivi. En skateboard. Voilà.

-En _skateboard_?

-Oui, et j'allais presque aussi vite que la voiture, sourit Louis en se rengorgeant un peu.

 

Harry secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

 

-Bref, donc, je suis entré, je suis tombé sur Liam qui a failli me casser la gueule, et puis je t'ai vu, et ça m'a fait un choc. C'est cliché de dire ça, mais j'ai compris plein de trucs. J'ai vu que je t'avais fait du mal, déjà. Tu semblais si... mince, et si jeune. Ce n'était pas qu'à cause de l'accident, et du cadre. Tu avais l'air tellement... détruit.

-Je l'étais, souffla Harry.

-Je sais, je... murmura Louis. En plus Liam a sous-entendu que tu t'étais jeté devant cette fichue voiture, et j'avais peur, j'avais peur de t'avoir vraiment cassé... Dis, tu n'as pas voulu te-te suicider, pas vrai ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit Harry au bout d'un long moment.

- _Pas vraiment ?_ Putain de merde Haz. Plus jamais, ok ? Plus jamais !

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Promets-moi. Promets-moi que tu ne penseras plus jamais à faire une chose pareille.

-D'accord, souffla Harry.

-Bien. Et j'ai aussi réalisé que la vie pouvait nous être enlevée à tout instant, et que tout pouvait s'arrêter, et que le temps... On n'avait pas le temps. Ça sonne encore plus cliché, mais c'est vrai. C'est pour ça que mon coming out, je l'ai aussi fait _pour moi._ Trop de temps perdu à ne pas être moi-même, tu vois. Tout ce temps perdu. Alors, oui, ça a été mon déclencheur. J'ai perdu le contrôle, ce jour-là, après t'avoir vu dans cet état. Mais j'y pensais déjà depuis longtemps, en vrai.... Je t'ai menti. Je réfléchissais déjà à toute cette histoire de coming out.

-Mais alors... Pourquoi tu m'as dit le contraire ? Balbutia Harry.

 

Louis était le garçon le plus lunatique et le plus complexe qui existait, ce n'était pas possible.

 

-Parce que... Je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à le faire, et je voulais pas te faire de fausses promesses.

-Mais je croyais... J'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas ça a-avec moi. Tu m'as dit que j'étais juste un truc passager. J'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais pas, ou pas assez. J'ai cru que- que je ne valais pas le coup, articula Harry d'une voix hachée et douloureuse.

 

Louis devint tout pâle.

 

-Harry, je... Putain, je suis tellement con, je suis tellement désolé. Je jouais la comédie, quand je t'ai dit les trucs affreux de notre dispute, je... C'était comme au théâtre, pour fuir.

 

Il se jeta dans les bras du bouclé et enfouit la tête dans son épaule.

 

-J'ai toujours été amoureux de toi. J'ai toujours voulu plus, avec toi. J'ai toujours su que c'était spécial. Bien sûr que tu vaux le coup. Tu vaux tellement le coup. Ça me bouffe de penser que je t'ai laissé croire le contraire. C'est juste qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour l'accepter. J'étais un froussard. J'avais tellement peur de perdre tout le reste, que je n'ai pas compris que te perdre toi ce serait bien _pire_.

-Mais si... si tu m'aimes, comment tu as pu partir comme ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais contacté après ? Comment tu as fait ? Moi... Moi je devenais fou sans toi, je ne pouvais pas... Mais pour toi, ça semblait si facile, si facile de m'oublier... Sanglota Harry dans les cheveux de Louis.

-Ca a été la chose la plus dure à faire de ma vie, si tu savais, putain, Haz... Je pensais vraiment que ce serait mieux pour nous deux. Je ne t'ai pas oublié, t'es malade, comment j'aurais pu ?! Tu m'as quasiment sauvé, tu as donné un sens à ma vie, putain, _je suis désolé_ de ne sortir que des trucs mélodramatiques et clichés, mais c'est _vrai._ Je ne veux plus jamais que tu doutes de ça. J'ai souffert le martyr cet été sans toi, je ne sortais pas, je restais dans ma chambre à me hair pour ce que j'avais fait, tu me manquais à chaque seconde... C'était _l'enfer._

-Moi aussi, murmura Harry. Putain, je croyais que j'étais le seul à crever dans mon coin.

-Loin de là. J'étais au fond du trou, moi aussi. Et je ne pensais pas que tu étais si mal, sinon je t'aurais... J'aurais fait quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu souffres comme ça.

-Mais à quoi tu t'attendais, Louis ? S'écria Harry. Je suis fou amoureux de toi, je te l'ai dit. J'ai pêté un câble que tu as dit que tu partais. Comment tu pouvais penser que je prendrais bien une séparation ?!

-Je sais pas, j'ai... Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais bien, juste... que tu t'en remettrais plus vite.

 

Louis eut un petit rire désabusé.

 

-Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais c'est difficile à croire pour moi aussi que tu sois amoureux de moi. Je veux dire... Quelqu'un comme toi, m'aimer moi ? Genre, moi, quoi. Pourquoi ? Je crois que j'aurai toujours du mal à le croire. Et puis vu que j'étais le premier mec qui t'attirait, au fond, je me disais que j'étais une sorte d'expérience, que tu finirais par te lasser...

-Ca va pas la tête ! Je t'aime pour de vrai. Je pensais te l'avoir montré.

-Tu me l'as montré, insista Louis. Tu as toujours été parfait, c'est-c'est moi qui aie tout foutu en l'air, à chaque fois. Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que je... Je trouvais ça trop beau pour être vrai.

-Non, je n'ai pas été parfait. J'ai trop exigé de toi, pour commencer. Et moi aussi, je trouvais ça trop beau pour être vrai. C'est pour ça que je me suis détesté après ton départ, je veux dire, j'aurais pu me douter que ça finirait comme ça...

-Je n'aurais jamais dû partir ce jour-là. J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière, me donner une grosse baffe et me secouer pour me donner un peu de courage. Je regrette de t'avoir blessé à ce point, et de t'avoir laissé comme ça. C'était affreux.

-Pire moment de ma vie, acquiesca Harry.

-Pour moi aussi. Je sais que c'était pire pour toi, mais crois-moi j'étais dans un état déplorable aussi.

 

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes. Puis Louis se dégagea et prit son visage dans ses mains.

 

-Je suis tellement désolé Harry. Je n'attends pas que tu me pardonnes tout de suite, je sais qu'il va falloir du temps, mais... Est ce que tu pourrais réfléchir à me donner une seconde chance ?

 

Harry regarda ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude et l'angoisse. Il ne devrait pas céder si facilement. En réalité, il avait déjà décidé. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas décidé. Ce n'était pas sa raison qui guidait ses pas en compagnie de Louis. C'était quelque chose de bien plus libre, et de plus obscur. Qui le poussait vers Louis, et il ne pouvait pas résister. Et il ne voulait pas vraiment résister. Mais il avait encore des questions. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir accorder de nouveau sa confiance si facilement.

 

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tu reviens maintenant ? Pourquoi tu es encore reparti après être venu me voir à l'hosto ?

 

Louis se frotta le front.

 

-Déjà, il faut que tu saches que je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu partir. Je pensais que raisonnablement, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais tu avais totalement raison sur le fait que les sentiments, ça n'a rien de raisonnable. Alors, pendant que je te quittais, tout mon être me disait de ne pas le faire. Je me suis convaincu que c'était bien, mais ça n'a jamais été ce que je voulais _vraiment_.

 

Harry hocha la tête. Il comprenait les efforts pour tenter d'être raisonnable, même s'il n'avait pas la même logique que Louis concernant leur relation. Lui-même était en train d'essayer de garder l'esprit clair, en ce moment.

 

-Et j'ai voulu revenir te voir, après avoir tout avoué à Mark. Je voulais te demander de me reprendre, je voulais te dire que je voulais être avec toi. Mais quand je me suis pointé à l'hôpital le jour d'après, tu étais parti. J'ai paniqué comme un idiot, et puis j'ai compris qu'ils t'avaient juste laissé sortir. Je t'ai appelé, à ce moment-là, pour savoir si je pouvais venir te voir chez toi, et tu ne répondais pas, parce que ...

-J'étais parti en France, compléta Harry.

-Exactement. J'ai croisé Liam dans la rue en allant vers chez toi, et c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il m'a dit que tu étais partie avec ta sœur pour te remettre tranquillement, loin de Manchester, et que tu méritais de vraies vacances. Il essayait de me faire comprendre de te laisser un peu en paix, je crois. Et j'ai compris qu'il avait raison.

-Mais...  
-Harry, tu venais de frôler la mort, et j'avais déjà foutu bien le bordel dans ta vie avant. Tu avais droit à un vrai repos, et je n'avais pas à débarquer encore. Tu avais besoin de temps pour toi, de temps avec ta sœur, de temps pour réfléchir. Je pensais que tu avais besoin de ça. Et je pense toujours que c'est une bonne chose, que je ne t'ai pas rappelé en France. On n'aurait pas pu s'expliquer comme maintenant, ça aurait peut être dérapé, ça aurait gâché le moment avec ta sœur ... A moins que ce soit trop tard, maintenant. Est ce que, est ce que tu penses que c'est trop tard ? Demanda Louis d'un air craintif.

 

Harry se tut un moment.

 

-Est ce que tu veux être avec moi pour de vrai, maintenant ?

-Oui, évidemment. Je suis sorti du placard, et je veux qu'on soit vraiment ensemble.

-Tu ne voudras plus te cacher ? Tu n'auras plus peur ? Tu n'auras plus honte de moi ?

-Haz, je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi...  
-Réponds-moi ! Est ce que tu assumeras d'être avec moi partout, tout le temps ? En pleine lumière ?

-Oui, fit Louis fermement. C'est ce que je veux le plus au monde.

-Tu es sûr ? Parce que je ne pourrai pas supporter que tu t'enfuis encore, Louis...  
-Je suis plus que sûr. Je n'ai jamais été plus sûr de quelque chose de toute ma vie.

-Tu me le jures ? Demanda une dernière fois Harry d'une voix tremblante.

-Je te le jure.

-Je ne t'ai pas pardonné.

-Je sais. Je veux juste savoir si tu penses pouvoir le faire un jour.

-Je... Oui. Je pense que je te pardonnerai un jour, dit Harry, sincère, même si après tout, il n'en savait rien, pour l'instant. Mais il le sentait.

-C'est tout ce que je veux. Toi.

 

Louis s'approcha de nouveau de lui, et Harry posa son front sur son épaule, respirant son odeur.

 

-Si tu me refais le coup de cet été, je te jure que je te démonte la gueule, marmonna-t-il en enroulant sa main autour du cou de Louis, qui émit un petit rire.

-Tu parles, tu es incapable d'être violent envers quelqu'un. Tu voulais trop faire le délinquant, le mec dur, mais j'ai toujours su que ce n'était qu'une façade, déclara Louis d'un ton amusé et tendre.

-Ouais, ben, je pourrais vraiment le devenir, alors attention.

-Oh non, alors, murmura Louis en effleurant ses lèvres avec les siennes, moi c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

 

Il chercha la permission dans les yeux de Harry, et celui-ci ne prit pas le temps de la lui donner : il l'attrapa et colla sa bouche sur la sienne. Explosion, feu d'artifices. Il avait retrouvé sa place. Louis glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et sa langue dans sa bouche, et c'était tellement bon, tellement bien. Le feu se ralluma en Harry. Même le soleil d'août ne pouvait pas lui faire ressentir autant de chaleur.

 

*

 

Quand ils eurent l'impression de s'être tout dit, ils s'allongèrent sous les draps de Harry, abandonnant leurs vêtements l'un après l'autre sur le sol, se collant contre la peau de l'autre, et ils prirent le temps de se redécouvrir. Chaque coup de langue de Louis disait _pardonne-moi pardonne-moi pardonne-moi_ , chacune de ses caresses murmurait _je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi plus jamais plus jamais plus jamais_ , et Harry répondait avec fougue, en se tordant sous ses attentions, en le renversant pour embrasser chaque centimètre de ce corps tant chéri, soufflant avec ses mains des _moi non plus moi non plus moi non plus_ , et des _je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime_. Harry passait ses doigts partout. Il roula sur Louis allongé sur le dos, et il titilla ses tétons, il passa sa langue entre ses pectoraux, il goûta la peau jusqu'à son ventre, il caressa longuement cet endroit tendre, et, arrivé à son sexe, il se contenta de l'effleurer par touches légères, rendant Louis fou, le faisant frissonner, le faisant trembler, le faisant supplier. Puis il le retourna sur le ventre et il traça le contour de ses omoplates tout en embrassant ses épaules délicates, et il laissa sa langue descendre doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, pendant que Louis poussait de petits gémissements qui allaient droit à sa propre érection. Il s'arrêta au creux de ses reins, hésitant. Il sentit la respiration de Louis se stopper nette. Brusquement, il se retourna, et il saisit le bras de Harry, les yeux rendus immenses par l'intensité du désir, qui assombrissait aussi le bleu de ses prunelles. Il inspira.

 

-Harry, Harry... Je veux... Je veux que... balbutia-t-il en attirant Harry dans un baiser désordonné et humide.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Lou ? haleta Harry dans sa bouche.

 

Louis l'attira plus près contre lui, les deux bras enroulés autour de ses épaules.

 

-Je veux t'avoir en moi. Je veux qu'on fasse ça, si... si tu veux...

 

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté, sentant tout son corps s'embraser. Une fois. Peu avant que Mark ne les voit dans les rues, et que tout commence à se détraquer. Une seule fois, une nuit, Louis avait pris la main de Harry et l'avait glissée entre ses jambes. Il l'avait laissé le faire jouir comme ça, un doigt en lui, et la bouche autour du bout de son sexe. Et Harry avait presque atteint la délivrance, rien qu'à cette idée qui le rendait dingue, rien qu'en imaginant ce que ça ferait, son membre à la place de ses doigts. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, après, et ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de le refaire. Mais Harry crevait d'envie d'essayer ça, de franchir ce pas avec Louis, depuis très longtemps.

 

-Putain, _bien sûr que je veux_ , souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de Louis. Mais, t'es sûr ?...

-Ouais, je suis sûr, je veux ça avec toi, je veux tout avec toi. En vrai, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai envie, avoua Louis avec un petit rire.

-Moi aussi, mince... Je te veux tellement... Tu n'as … jamais fait ça, pas vrai ? Avec un mec je veux dire ?

-Non... Je sais que toi non plus, mumura Louis.

-Non. Tu veux être... en-dessous, alors ? Hésita Harry.

 

Louis rigola, et Harry le suivit. Ils se sentaient tous les deux un peu mal à l'aise à en parler alors qu'ils se sentaient tout à fait prêts à le _faire_.

 

-Ouais. Aujourd'hui, je veux dire. Dans le futur, si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais beaucoup te...

-Oui, oui, définitivement, tu me le feras aussi, haleta Harry, complètement excité à la pensée d'inverser les positions.

 

Louis émit encore un petit rire.

 

-Mais ce soir, c'est toi qui fais tout le boulot, déclara-t-il, les yeux brillants.

 

Harry sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser encore, et encore, et encore, et le toucher, encore, encore et encore, laissant courir ses doigts de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à ce que Louis gémisse :

 

-Est ce que tu as … ?

 

Harry hocha la tête, et il se redressa pour s'extraire de la couverture et se pencher sous le lit. Il fouilla dans le carton qu'il gardait en-dessous, et en sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant et quelques préservatifs.

 

-Et ben, t'as ça à portée de main toi au moins, la praticité avant tout, plaisanta Louis pour masquer sa nervosité.

 

Harry se sentait angoissé, lui aussi. C'était une première fois, et comme toutes les premières fois, il avait peur de mal faire. Et puis si ça se trouve, ça ne leur plairait pas. C'était un peu spécial, comme façon de faire l'amour, quand même. Encore, être au-dessus, c'était peut être proche du sexe avec une fille, mais en-dessous, ça, à expérimenter, ça devait être plus... _étrange_? Harry se rassura en disant qu'ils avaient été très heureux au lit pendant huit mois sans faire ça, alors si la totale ne marchait pas, ils pourraient juste continuer comme ça. Il se mit à genoux entre les jambes de Louis, qui les écarta un peu plus, et se saisit du flacon de lubrifiant d'une main un peu tremblante. Il fallait commencer par le préparer, c'était bien ça ? Mon dieu, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi inexpérimenté. Avant de commencer, Harry se rappela de leurs habitudes et esquissa un mouvement vers l'interrupteur. La pièce était illuminée par la lumière qui filtrait encore de dehors et par l'hallogène de sa chambre.

 

-Tu veux que j'éteigne ?

 

Louis secoua frénétiquement la tête.

 

-Non. Non, c'est fini ça, je veux te voir, je veux te voir en entier. Et je veux que tu me vois. Je veux tout... tout de te donner.

 

Harry sentit l'émotion l'envahir et il adressa un sourire immense au mec magnifique étendu sur son lit, qui l'attendait. Il roula de nouveau sur lui.

 

-Ca va ? T'es prêt ? Demanda-t-il.

 

Louis hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Harry l'embrassa une dernière fois, lui caressa la joue, posa une main rassurante sur sa cuisse.

 

-Si tu n'aimes pas, ou si je te fais mal, ou quoi que ce soit, tu me dis d'arrêter, ok ? C'est pas grave si...

-D'accord, je te dirai, le coupa Louis en levant les yeux au ciel avec tendresse.

 

Ils allèrent lentement, très lentement. Harry se lubrifia un doigt, deux doigts, trois doigts, et les glissa avec précaution l'un après l'autre en Louis, qui avait fermé les yeux et agrippait le drap de ses mains tremblantes, le sentant s'élargir et se détendre peu à peu sous son contact. Il plia ses doigts, à un moment, et Louis jura.

 

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Oui, putain, mieux que ça, refais ça...

 

Harry bougea de nouveau ses doigts, et Louis réagissait à chaque fois, agité d'un spasme, en gémissant, ne pouvant se retenir d'enrouler une main autour de son propre sexe. Harry embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse, la décorant d'un suçon.

 

-C'est bon, Haz, c'est bon, viens, je te veux...

 

Harry, les mains encore plus tremblantes, enfila un préservatif, avec quelques difficultés, à cause de sa nervosité, ce qui fit rire Louis. _« C'est sûr, avec moi, t'as perdu l'habitude. »_ Et il avait l'air très satisfait en disant ça, se réjouissant que Harry n'ait pas eu besoin de capotes pendant tout ce temps, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas été avec un autre que lui. Louis resta sur le dos, parce qu'ils voulaient être face à face, et, après avoir planté ses poings dans le matelas, Harry pénétra en lui centimètre après centimètre, avec le plus de douceur possible. Il mourrait d'envie de plonger en lui d'un coup tant le frottement était extraordinaire, mais il voyait bien que Louis avait mal, à son teint soudain plus pâle.

 

-Lou, ça va ? Tu veux que...

-Continue, ne t'arrête pas, fit Louis entre ses dents. Ça va passer.

 

Alors Harry continua, en déposant des baisers sur chaque surface du visage de Louis, en mordillant son oreille, pour le distraire de la douleur. Et puis il fut complètement à l'intérieur, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir reprendre son souffle, tant il était submergé par la sensation. C'était tellement étroit, tellement serré. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle pression sur son sexe, et c'était à lui faire perdre la tête.

 

-Putain, Louis, c'est... Est ce que ça va ?

-Ouais, juste... Un peu... Bizarre. Reste un peu comme ça, que je m'habitue, souffla-t-il.

 

Alors Harry se tint le plus immobile possible, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de Louis, qui remonta ses jambes autour de sa taille.

 

-Harry, t'es... Dans moi, balbutia Louis comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire.

 

Harry gémit.

 

-Oui, putain, t'es tellement bon, c'est tellement bon, je...

-Je t'aime, haleta Louis.

-Putain, moi aussi, 't'aime plus que tout, murmura Harry contre sa peau.

-Tu peux bouger, maintenant, je pense.

 

Harry hocha la tête, se retira et entra de nouveau, lentement. Le plaisir était si intense que ça lui faisait presque _mal_.

 

-Ca va toujours Lou ?

 

Louis hocha vigoureusement la tête, et Harry commenca à faire des allez-retours plus énergiques, s'enfonçant en lui à un rythme confortable, et Louis laissa échapper une respiration tremblante et un geignement étouffé. Harry haleta :

 

-Est ce que c'est bien, pour toi ?

-Putain, oui. Va, va plus vite.

 

Harry obéit, il changea légèrement d'angle, et Louis cria. Il cria vraiment, son corps tordu par un spasme de plaisir. Il s'arqua sur le matelas pour aller à la rencontre des mouvements de Harry.

 

-Là, là, là... Putain de merde Haz.

 

Harry exhalait de petits râles incontrôlables.

 

-Meilleur... que j'ai jamais eu... grogna-t-il, en se penchant pour lécher le cou de Louis, pendant qu'il accélérait encore, et passait sa main entre leurs deux corps pour saisir le membre délaissé de Louis entre ses doigts glissants.

 

Louis sursauta et jeta un bras sur son visage.

 

-Oh ouais, _comme ça_... Ouais... Putain, sans hésitation, _bordel_ , meilleur truc _au monde_...

 

Harry laissa échapper un rire étranglé, puis ils se turent. Louis l'attira dans un baiser, leurs halètements et leurs mots d'amour incohérents résonnant dans la bouche l'un de l'autre.

Harry se perdit en Louis, et Louis se perdit en Harry.

 

*

 

C'était le matin, le jour entrait paresseusement par la fenêtre dont ils n'avaient pas tiré les rideaux, et Harry regardait Louis endormi dans ses bras. Il pouvait le regarder avidement en pleine lumière, désormais, et il n'allait pas perdre une seconde pour le faire. Louis finit par ouvrir un œil, et grogna à cause de la luminosité, cachant ses yeux contre le torse de Harry, qui passa une main autour de ses épaules.

 

-C'est flippant, que tu me regardes dormir, fit la voix faussement grognonne de Louis.

-Désolé. Mais j'ai jamais eu trop l'occasion de le faire, et ça m'a manqué, de te regarder.

-Mmmh.

 

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, à sommeiller, Harry passant sa main dans les cheveux de Louis. Et il avait l'impression de vivre le meilleur moment de sa vie, dans les bras du mec qu'il aimait, un matin d'été, après avoir fait l'amour avec lui. C'était peut être ça, qu'on pouvait appeler _perfection_. Il ne fallait pas grand chose, au final.

 

-Harry ? Fit la voix plus réveillée de Louis, une ou deux heures plus tard.

-Oui ?

-Où est-ce que tu as prévu d'aller à l'université ?

 

Harry soupira, et se tourna vers lui.

 

-Je n'avais pas encore vraiment choisi. J'ai été accepté à plusieurs endroits, et je dois me décider d'ici une semaine.

 

Louis entrelaça leurs doigts.

 

-Qu'est ce que tu veux étudier ?

-La psychologie.

-Ah ouais ? Vraiment ? S'étonna Louis.

-Ouais, ça m'intéresse vraiment. Je sais pas, j'ai vu tellement de gens mal dans leur vie autour de moi... Et moi-même je suis pas un modèle de stabilité. Je veux dire, je pense que c'est un métier utile. Ça me plairait, d'aider les gens à régler leurs problèmes.

 

Louis acquiesca et lui assura qu'il trouvait ça super.

 

-C'est cool, je pourrai te servir de cobaye, avec tous mes problèmes d'identité...

 

Harry émit un rire.

 

-Et.. où tu as été accepté exactement ? Reprit Louis, d'un air légèrement nerveux.

-Manchester, Londres, Dublin, Belfast, Paris, Marseille.

-Ca... ça fait pas mal d'endroits. J'imagine que la France t'a plu alors ?

-Ouais, beaucoup.

-Et tu n'as aucune préférence ? Tu n'as vraiment rien décidé ?

-Ben...

 

Harry hésitait. Est-ce qu'il y avait une bonne ou une mauvaise réponse ?

 

-Je veux rester avec toi, déclara-t-il. Je serai là où tu seras.

 

Louis lui adressa un sourire brillant.

 

-Ouais, ça je crois que j'ai compris. Mais sans parler de ça, en faisant abstraction de notre relation, juste selon tes propres plans, tu irais où ?

-Et bien... J'avais pensé commencer par Londres, vu que j'ai toujours voulu vivre là-bas, pour genre, gagner un peu d'argent pendant peut être un ou deux ans, pour pouvoir ensuite partir autre part en Europe. Mais rien n'était décidé, décidé. Je peux rester à Manchester, ce sera bien aussi.

-Londres, hein, murmura Louis après un temps. J'adore Londres.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

 

Harry avait un immense espoir dans la poitrine, et pour une fois, il paraissait réalisable.

 

-Est ce que... est ce que tu veux partir avec moi ?

 

Louis soupira de façon exagérée.

 

-Putain, ça fait dix minutes que j'attends que tu me le demandes !

-Vraiment ?! S'exclama Harry, le cœur se gonflant soudain. Tu veux qu'on parte ensemble ? Oh oui, _viens avec moi_. Je veux me casser d'ici avec toi. On se débrouillera, j'ai un peu d'argent, ma sœur nous aidera, j'ai une bourse, au pire, on bossera après la fac. On prendra un appart tout pourri vers Camden, ce sera génial. Putain, dis-moi que tu plaisantes pas.

-Je ne plaisante absolument pas, alors là. J'ai super envie de partir, moi aussi. Avec toi. Et puis, maintenant, il n'y a plus grand chose qui me retient à Manchester.

-Tes amis ?

-On reviendra les voir, ils viendront nous voir, on part pas au Japon non plus. C'est comme les tiens, Niall, ou Liam, j'imagine que si tu pars tu avais prévu de t'organiser pour garder contact.

-En effet. Ta mère et tes sœurs ?

-Je... Pareil. Si elles le veulent, bien sûr. C'est pas comme si on se voyait beaucoup ici de toute façon, maintenant, murmura Louis.

-Comment tu vas faire pour la fac ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-J'étudie _le théâtre_ , hein, pas l'aéronautique ou un autre truc tordu. Je pourrai facilement obtenir mon transfert à Londres. Et puis, à Londres... C'est là où le milieu est le plus actif. Et il y a la LAMDA.

-La _quoi_  ?

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Tu m'as fréquenté pendant _huit mois_ et tu n'as pas retenu ce qu'était la LAMDA ?! J'ai dû en parler genre, un million de fois. La _London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art_. Une des écoles de théâtre les plus célèbres _au monde_.

-Ah oui, en effet ! Et tu voudrais essayer d'y entrer ?

-Bah, c'est qu'un rêve de gamin... fit Louis en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Mais si on est à Londres, pourquoi pas tenter le coup, hein ?

 

Harry le serra contre lui, d'un coup, et l'embrassa passionnément, malgré ses molles protestations.

 

-Je suis sûr que tu seras pris, déclara-t-il avec un immense sourire quand il détacha ses lèvres de Louis, qui était délicieusement ébouriffé et avait les joues rouges.

-Euh, alors là, c'est pas sûr _du tout_ , c'est vraiment très très sélectif...

-Ouais, mais tu seras pris, t'es le meilleur acteur et metteur en scène.

-Sûrement pas.

-Si.

-Non.

-Bon, mais t'es le meilleur au lit.

-Hum, je ne crois pas que ça rentre dans leurs critères de sélection, sourit Louis.

 

Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer quelques minutes.

 

-Londres, alors ?

-Oh, yeah, baby, répondit Louis avec enthousiasme.

 

*

 

-Il faut que je m'achète une voiture, fit Harry en parcourant les annonces de ventes d'occasion sur Google.

-Ah, c'est vrai que tu as le permis, maintenant.

-Oui, et je me dis que ce serait vraiment bien, d'avoir une bagnole pour notre déménagement, et pour là-bas. Et puis, même sans ça, je pensais déjà acheter une voiture.

-Et tu as l'argent ?

-J'ai quelques économies, et Gemma m'a donné un peu. Ça pourrait passer pour un truc d'occasion, mais je ne sais pas où chercher. Et on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

 

Louis le regarda d'un air pensif, allongé sur le lit. Il vivait plus ou moins dans la chambre de Harry, plus chez Zayn, depuis une semaine. Et depuis tout à l'heure, il regardait les appartements et les logements étudiant sur Londres.

 

-J'ai peut être un plan.

 

*

 

-Merci beaucoup, Dan, c'est vraiment super sympa de faire ça...

-Pas de problèmes, Louis, tu m'as tellement aidé en cours, je te dois bien ça ! S'écria le garçon brun en donnant une claque amicale sur l'épaule de Louis.

 

C'était un de ses copains de fac. Son père possédait un garage, dont il s'occupait avec lui. Ils récupéraient assez souvent des bagnoles complètement bousillées, qu'ils retapaient pour le simple plaisir de faire du bricolage, et revendaient ensuite d'occasion, à des connaissances ou des amis.

 

-Alors, on a deux-trois voitures là-bas qu'on vous vendra pas à plus de 4000 livres. On verra avec mon père le prix exact si vous êtes intéressés par une. C'est pas le top du top, bien sûr, mais elles tiendront encore plusieurs années. Je vous laisse regarder.

-Merci, répéta Louis.

 

Harry ne savait pas exactement à quel point il avait aidé ce Dan à réussir ses examens, mais il avait l'air drôlement reconnaissant. Tant que ce n'était pas pour lui avoir accordé des faveurs sexuelles, tout allait bien, il n'était pas jaloux. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir que les voitures ressemblaient à des voitures et pas à des poubelles sur roues. Louis et lui les examinèrent pendant quelques minutes.

 

-J'aime bien celle-là, fit Harry au bout d'un moment, en pointant la Nevada Break qui n'avait pas l'air tout jeune, mais dont la forme un peu bizarre et spacieuse lui plaisait bien.

-Ouais, moi aussi, acquiesca Louis. Elle a pas l'air toute jeune, mais je crois que tu trouveras rien de mieux moins cher, en si peu de temps...

 

Ils parlèrent un peu avec Dan qui leur assura que le Nevada Break était robuste, et ne consommait pas énormément d'essence. Oui, ça paraissait parfait. Harry aimait bien l'idée d'avoir une voiture pour prendre un nouveau départ. Ça avait toujours représenté une forme de liberté, pour lui, pouvoir prendre le volant de sa propre voiture et filer où bon lui semblait.

 

-Il faudra refaire la peinture, commenta Harry en examinant une dernière fois la voiture, penché sur la portière.

 

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Louis.

 

-T'inquiète, on le fera nous-mêmes. Ce sera marrant.

 

Et, sans aucun doute, l'après-midi où ils s'étaient installés dans une allée déserte de son quartier avec la voiture juste achetée, pots de peinture bleues disposés sur le sol ( _« Bleu comme tes yeux »_ avait réclamé Harry, et Louis l'avait embrassé en plein milieu du magasin de bricolage) et pinceaux à la main, resterait un de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient, malgré la prétendue confiance de Louis, et la voiture n'était pas tellement plus belle après leurs travaux manuels qu'avant. Mais enfin, elle était bleue. Et ils étaient couverts de peinture, Louis en ayant jusque sur le bout de son nez, ce que Harry trouvait adorable, et ils avaient fini la journée nus à se rouler dans son lit et à étaler encore plus la couleur sur leurs peaux -et sur les draps. Alors, ouais. Harry adorait sa nouvelle voiture.

 

*

 

-Harry, il faut que je passe chez moi, avant qu'on parte. Il faut que je récupère des affaires, j'ai quasiment tout laissé.

-Il t'a vraiment mis dehors sans avoir le temps de … ? demanda Harry, un peu choqué.

 

Louis hocha la tête.

 

-Enfin, j'avais quand même emmené quelques trucs au passage, pas mal de vêtements, mon ordinateur... Et quand j'ai vu ma mère au café, je lui avais demandé de me ramener d'autres choses dont j'avais vraiment besoin. Mais maintenant que je pars, j'ai besoin du reste, de mes photos, de mes souvenirs...

-Oui, bien sûr. Je vais t'accompagner. Mais comment tu vas faire, tu crois que Mark te laissera rentrer ?

-Il a intérêt.

 

*

 

Une semaine plus tard, Harry arrêta sa voiture devant la maison de Louis, et il se tourna vers lui.

 

-Tu es prêt ?

 

Louis laissa échapper un rire.

 

-Ouais. Je n'ai plus peur, maintenant. Je veux juste récupérer mes trucs.

 

Ils sortirent de la voiture et claquèrent les portières. Louis regarda son ancien foyer d'un air mélancolique pendant quelques secondes, et Harry respecta ce moment de recueillement.

 

-Bon, allez, on va pas s'éterniser, viens, j'ai hâte d'être à Londres, lança finalement Louis.

 

Il prit fermement la main de Harry dans la sienne, refermant ses doigts délicats sur sa peau, et Harry frissonna à son contact. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Louis lui tenait la main dans la rue, puisqu'ils ne se cachaient plus du tout depuis son retour, mais il n'était pas encore habitué, et il avait envie de rougir et de sauter de joie à chaque fois. Il ne savait pas si ce sentiment d'euphorie et de puissance qu'il ressentait en se baladant avec Louis, sa main dans la sienne, son bras autour de ses épaules, ou sa paume glissée dans la poche arrière de son jean, bref, comme le couple qu'ils étaient, disparaitrait un jour. Louis sonna à la porte -il devait sonner à la porte de sa propre maison, c'était quand même dingue, constata amèrement Harry, intérieurement. Sa mère ouvrit et la surprise se peignit sur son visage.

 

-Louis ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venu récupérer des affaires.

 

Sa mère lui jeta un regard angoissé, puis remarqua Harry et fronça les sourcils.

 

-Tu ne peux pas, Louis, Mark est à la maison...

-Je m'en fous. Je pars à Londres demain, j'ai besoin de prendre mes affaires.

-Tu t'en vas ? Mais...

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Maman, je t'en prie, j'ai pas trop le temps. Tu ne vas pas me laisser à la porte ! C'est bon, je monte dans ma chambre, je prends mes trucs, et je m'en vais...

-B-bon...

-Et je te présente Harry, mon petit copain, fit Louis en souriant à Harry qui se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

-Oh, lâcha la mère de Louis en écarquillant les yeux.

-Bonjour, lui dit poliment Harry.

-Euh, bonjour...

-C'est ça, c'est ça, on a compris, t'es pas contente, bon allez entre Harry, s'impatienta Louis en attrapant son poignet et en passant le seuil d'où sa mère s'était écartée.

 

Il le tira à travers la maison et ils montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers, passant en trombe devant le salon où Mark était installé à regarder la TV.

 

-Louis ?! Fit-il d'un ton incrédule derrière eux, de cette voix que Harry aurait aimé ne plus jamais entendre.

 

Louis l'ignora, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée, alarmant ses sœurs qui sortirent de leurs propres chambres. Louis commença à ouvrir les placards, prenant des vêtements, des livres, des objets divers, et les rentrant dans des sacs, aidé par Harry.

 

-Bébé, s'il te plait, tu peux aller prendre mon skate là-bas ? Demanda Louis en pointant le mur opposé.

 

Harry sourit, le cœur réjoui à la fois par le surnom et par les souvenirs que le fameux skate faisait remonter. Il saisit l'engin pendant que Louis fermait ses sacs et jetait un dernier coup d'oeil autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié d'important. Il prit les quelques cadres photo qui trônait sur son bureau, sa médaille de foot, son vieux nounours. Trois de ses sœurs étaient agglutinées sur le pas de la porte, le regardant avec de grands yeux, et babillant toutes en même temps.

 

-Louis, tu t'en vas ?

-Pourquoi tu prends tes affaires ?

-Est ce que tu vas revenir à la maison ?

-C'est qui le garçon avec toi ?

 

Louis se leva et se tourna vers elles, et Harry le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que l'émotion lui tordait le ventre.

 

-Oui, les filles, je m'en vais. Je pars à Londres avec Harry, c'est mon amoureux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrai vous voir, et je vous téléphonerai. Lottie vous prêtera son portable pour m'envoyer des SMS, pas vrai Lot ? Dit-il en se tournant vers sa sœur la plus âgée, qui se tenait tout derrière, et elle hocha la tête en essuyant une larme.

 

Puis ils entendirent des pas lourds dans l'escalier.

 

-Allez dans vos chambres, les filles, gronda Mark en les écartant et en toisant Louis du regard.

 

Ses sœurs se dispersèrent avec un air craintif inscrit sur le visage.

 

-Comment oses-tu revenir ici sans même me demander ? Tonna-t-il.

 

Mais Louis n'était plus effrayé, Louis avait cessé d'avoir peur, et Harry sentit sa poitrine s'emplir de fierté quand il haussa un sourcil et déclara d'un ton ferme.

 

-Je peux quand même entrer dans ma propre maison, il me semble.

-Absolument pas, ce n'est pas ta maison, ce n'est plus ta maison … ! Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. Ta mère n'aurait pas dû te laisser entrer, fulmina Mark, qui n'avait jamais supporté d'être contredit.

-Oui, et bien, elle l'a fait. Apparemment elle a encore un reste d'humanité, elle. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser, on aimerait bien partir aller vivre notre vie loin de connards comme toi, asséna Louis en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 

Mark ouvrit la bouche et la referma, muet comme un poisson. Au final, il se tourna vers Harry d'un air dégoûté.

 

-Alors c'est lui, c'est cette racaille qui t'a fait tomber dans... dans la _déchéance_  ?! J'aurais dû savoir que de la mauvaise graine comme toi n'allait causer que des soucis ! Tu devrais être en prison, ou mieux, _mort et enterré_ … !

 

Harry ne fut pas tellement ébranlé par ces paroles ; il avait déjà entendu pire, et l'avis de Mark ne comptait pas, à ses yeux. Mais Louis blanchit, et ses poings se serrèrent. Quand Mark fit un geste dans la direction de Harry, comme s'il allait le saisir, ou le frapper, il s'avança brusquement et repoussa Mark.

 

-Si tu oses le toucher, je te jure que je te massacre, fit Louis d'un ton glacial, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de mépris et de défi.

 

Mark recula et grommela des insultes dans sa barbe, affrontant le regard brûlant de son fils.

 

-Laisse-nous passer.

 

A la grande surprise de Harry, Mark s'écarta lentement. Au final, c'était lui, le lâche. Louis, après un dernier regard pour sa chambre d'enfant, et pas un pour son beau-père, sortit, sacs sur l'épaule, Harry à sa suite, skateboard à la main. Ils repassèrent devant la mère de Louis, qui n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée, apparemment figée, dépassée par la situation. Louis déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue, murmurant :

 

-Salut, Maman. Tu as mon numéro, si tu veux me parler. Et essaye de faire en sorte que Mark n'empêche pas les filles de me joindre, si elles en ont envie.

 

Sa mère ne répondit rien, mais elle l'attira dans une brève étreinte. Louis ne lui en voulait pas, de choisir Mark, de le laisser le mettre dehors. De toute façon, il ne voulait plus de cette vie, dans cette grande maison qui était pire qu'une cage. Ils mirent toutes les affaires dans le coffre de la voiture bleue, puis ils s'effondrèrent sur les sièges. Louis enfouit son visage dans ses mains, et Harry lui caressa le dos.

 

-Ca s'est mieux passé que ce que je croyais, dit Louis au bout d'un moment, et même s'il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux, il sourit.

 

Harry posa les mains sur le volant, prêt à démarrer, prêt à s'éloigner pour la dernière fois de cette maison. La prochaine fois qu'il prendrait le volant, à part pour rentrer ce soir, ce serait direction Londres, l'avenir, et, il l'espérait, le bonheur. Il se tourna vers lui, pour lui demander une dernière fois, pour avoir la dernière pierre de sa confiance.

 

-Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

 

Louis le regarda et cligna des yeux, désorienté.

 

-Quoi, tu veux dire, _partir à Londres avec l'amour de ma vie_  ?

 

Harry sourit.

 

-Ouais, je suis carrément sûr, ouais. Ça ne me paraît pas être le pire des programmes, tu vois.

 

Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser. Puis il démarra et Louis posa la tête sur son épaule. Alors qu'ils roulaient tranquillement dans l'obscurité naissante, il murmura d'une voix étranglée :

 

-Je ne peux pas vraiment te promettre qu'on restera ensemble toute notre vie, Haz, parce que merde, on n'a même pas _vingt ans_. Mais je peux te promettre que c'est ce que je veux. Et je peux te promettre que je ferai tout, _tout_ , pour passer chaque minute de cette existence à tes côtés.

 

Harry respira l'odeur de ses cheveux, et il le croyait. Et la route qui s'étendait devant eux, soudain, n'était plus simplement une banale avenue de Manchester. C'était la route de ses rêves, vers l'inconnu, et le mystère. Et comme dans ses rêves, il ne ressentait aucune angoisse. Mais il savait pourquoi, maintenant : parce qu'il n'était pas seul, sur cette route.

 

*

 

**TROIS ANS PLUS TARD**

 

 

-Ta sœur a répondu pour Noël ? Demanda une voix ensommeillée, alors que Harry, assis au bureau de leur chambre, parcourait des yeux l'écran de son Mac portable.

 

Louis était enfoui sous la couette du lit, baillant dans l'oreiller. Harry ouvrit rapidement son mail.

 

-Non, pas encore... Je pense qu'elle attend de savoir quand elle pourra prendre ses vacances. Tu sais, ils sont super chiants avec les congés dans son agence de voyages, ils la font toujours mariner...

-Mm'okay. Faudra prendre les billets d'avion bientôt, quand même, si on y va, après ça sera plus cher.

 

Louis bailla de nouveau.

 

-Bon, tu viens te coucher ?

 

Harry se tourna vers son petit ami qui s'était redressé dans le lit et le regardait d'un air fatigué, les cheveux dressés sur sa tête et les joues un peu rouges. Il était toujours magnifique, même crevé. C'était fou.

 

-Oui, j'arrive, je regarde juste un truc...

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry n'avait toujours pas décollé les yeux de l'ordinateur, et Louis s'impatienta.

 

-Harry, je suis crevé, et il y a la première de la pièce dans trois jours, alors si tu pouvais éteindre ce fichu machin et bouger ton joli petit cul jusqu'au lit...

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et ne bougea pas.

 

-Harryyyy... Va dans le salon sinon, roh, si tu veux pas venir au lit avec moi !

 

Louis rabattit la couette sur sa tête en faisant mine de bouder.

 

-Louis ?

-Quoi encore ? Grommela celui-ci.

-Tu savais que le mariage homosexuel était légal en Angleterre depuis le 17 juillet 2013 ?

 

Il y eut un silence, comme si Louis essayait de comprendre pourquoi diable Harry lui parlait de ça maintenant.

 

-Oui, Harry, j'ai suivi ça aux infos quand la loi est passée, comme tout le monde... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Oh, pour rien. Je voulais juste t'informer, tu vois. C'est toujours bien de savoir les choses.

 

Silence.

 

-Mouais, je vois...

 

Et Harry pouvait deviner le petit sourire sur le visage de Louis d'ici. Il allait reposer ses yeux sur la page Google quand il entendit son amoureux grogner.

 

-Bon, je te préviens, si tu ne viens pas tout de suite au lit, tu peux faire une croix sur le sexe  ! Il est hors de question que je dorme après minuit, j'ai besoin de repos, alors voilà. Et c'est dommage parce que j'avais vraiment envie de baiser ce soir. Là, tout de suite. Pas dans dix minutes.

C'était du pur chantage, mais ça marchait carrément : Harry sentait déjà son corps réagir. Alors qu'ils avaient fait l'amour il y avait genre, _deux heures_. Mon dieu. Il avala sa salive et rabattit l'écran du Mac.

 

-Ok, ok, j'arrive.

 

Il commença à enlever son tee shirt, et Louis haussa les sourcils d'un air coquin.

 

-Viens là, murmura-t-il en attirant Harry sur le lit et en roulant sur lui, pressant ses hanches contre les siennes, arrachant à Harry un gémissement.

 

Il passa ses doigts dans le boxer de Louis dont la respiration s'accéléra. Bon, il regarderait où acheter une bague demain. Il avait tout le temps, après tout. Ils avaient toute une vie. Les nuits, et les jours. Ensemble dans l'obscurité comme dans la lumière.

 

S'ils survivaient à leur vie sexuelle mouvementée, ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance.

 

 

 

**FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'aime bien les happy ends :) Je ne suis pas du genre à flinguer le moral de mes lecteurs, on voit assez de trucs déprimants devant nous chaque jour, non ? Bref, j'aime bien écrire des contes de fée modernes, parce que j'aime bien croire en l'amour absolu :) Désolée si ça fait too much, je comprends que ça ne plaise pas à tout le monde. En tout cas j'espère que la fiction vous a plu, et j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Merci d'en être venu à bout, rien que pour ça, je vous aime déjà.  
> xx


End file.
